Opposing Angels
by amber2
Summary: AU Are soldiers born or made? A what if
1. Default Chapter

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental.  
  
Rated R: I'm playing it safe because I have no desire to offend or have those not old enough exposed to something they don't need to be then claiming later they didn't know. I'm a poor college student whose loans would scare away anyone tempted to sue so please don't get me in trouble if your not old enough to be reading this material. There will be language, sex and violence. Pairings at this point are Rx1 but I have had several requests for another 1xRx2 and I confess I'm not sure why since I don't tend to be very explicit in the sex scenes. But for those that do like my other 1xRx2 I thank you for your interest. Unfortunately for now all I can say is we'll have to see how it goes if it does become a threesome I will attach warning labels so people can decide for themselves whether to continue reading or not.  
  
Summary: There has been allot of speculation about Heero's superior abilities, training, enhancements etc. Was there ever a mental line drawn and decency decreed it must not be crossed? By Dr. J? The other scientists? Would scientists as meticulous as the five have contingency plans within plans? Especially Dr J. Would Heero a 15, 16 year old boy be his only option? Once peace was achieved if there was such options lying around what would happened to those now obsolete plans, discarded agendas? Were they destroyed? Kept under lock and key? What would happen to all that data, all those schematics, plans on making and creating a weapon? And what would happen if none of the above apply and those ideas got into the wrong hands? Hands not as altruistic as those that originally conceived them. 


	2. Opposing Angels Chpt 1

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
After Colony 195  
  
The impact slammed them across the floor before the wall forcibly halted their progress. Debris in one form or the other continued to rain down about them as Relena held her breath and prayed. Eyes of sapphire locked with cerulean and the world faded away to a calm safe place despite the chaos raining down upon their heads. Relena lost herself in the steady strength those eyes reflected back at her. Eyes, that truly were the windows of his soul, eyes that could send her emotions careening out of control yet still manage to make her feel completely safe. Despite his numerous threats to the contrary. Even now, with death at its closest, the only thing she could think of was the feel of his body on hers as she memorized his every look, every gesture, as he used his body to shield hers from harm. In a world so full of uncertainty, he was her one certainty. All she might have was this one moment with him, before his uncompromising principles and the next battle took him from her yet again so every second was a precious memory to be stored away for later examination. Assuming she made it through this.  
  
For a second silence reigned and Relena focused on the steady even breathing of Heero in comparison to the thunder of her heart as it pounded loud enough to drown out the screams of metal twisting and breaking. Something subtle shifted behind Heero's eyes and after an almost imperceptible hesitation he leaned closer blocking out everything else but the intense look he was giving her. She held her breath not daring to hope what it might mean. In that next second, sirens screamed through out Libra and the moment was lost as Heero seemed to gather his resolve around him once more.  
  
"I need Zero." He offered her his hand pulling her up. His eyes narrowed sweeping her body for signs of injury. Satisfied that what he did see was superficial he nodded abruptly before pulling her back into motion.  
  
"Wait Heero, darn it! Let me talk to Milliardo again maybe.." His hand tightened for a moment. "Too late for that he wont stop."  
  
Tugging on his had she jerked loose as they slid into the darkened locker room. "No. I won't let." Heero turned cupping her face he searched her eyes before his mouth lifted at the corner in a rueful half smile. "Enough." He held her look a moment longer before stepping toward the lockers.  
  
Reluctantly Relena trailed after him as she searched for the words to change his mind. Pulling a suit out Heero held it up then tossed it to Relena. "Hurry, there isn't much time now."  
  
She watched him for a moment in helpless rage rapidly discarding one approach after the other to try changing his mind when she finally surrendered to the inevitable. He was pulling on his suit when she moved close enough behind him to reach out and touch him. Heero was going to fight her brother and nothing she would say or could do would change that. Before this day was over, she could loose one or the other or both of them before she had ever really had them. That thought alone robbed her of breath. Relena stepped closer still. "Heero," she whispered.  
  
He stiffened as the gentle puffs of her breath stirred the hair at the nape of his neck. The floral scent he had long ago come to associate solely with her proceeded the slight weight of her forehead as she leaned against his back. Relena he murmured in a voice full of longing. His proud fearless Relena she was always braver than he was. She wasn't afraid of living or dying where as he only knew death and killing it seemed fitting then his last act would be to give her a world to live in. First, he had to stop Zechs.  
  
He blinked as her arm crept around his waist while the other clasped his chest. Light as a feather her body cautiously aligned itself all along his back and for a few moments time stood still as he allowed himself to bask in the warmth of her emotions. Heero groaned tilting his head back in silent yearning he desperately wanted to stay here long enough to analyze this new found tenderness he felt for Relena. He stiffened as soon as the thought formulated that way led to madness there was no time for that now not for him anyway. Allowing himself just this once to gently squeeze her hand in comfort he felt her fear almost as if she had read his mind her reluctance in releasing him became more pronounced as she slowly withdrew setting him free.  
  
Heero turned taking in her clenched fists and bowed head he gently lifted her chin with his knuckle. Tears slid steadily down her face as her teeth worried her already reddened lip. He hesitated, then leaning in delicately captured her tears with his tongue. Relena breathing stuttered. She blinked as if just awakening; her tears slowed staring up in awe at the unguarded emotion on Heero's face. Capturing her gaze Heero brushed his lips lightly across hers pulling back just enough to memorize how she looked for the difficult times ahead. His mouth quirked at the corner remembering another time and another place doing this very same thing lifting his thumb he gently brushed away more tears.  
  
"Get dressed," he said gruffly. "I'll stand guard while you change."  
  
Relena sighed moving deeper into the shadows she hurriedly stripped down to her under garments discarding her torn stained clothes into the locker without a second glance. They were no big loss the suit wouldn't have gone over her clothes anyway so it was just as well they were damaged beyond repair. Zipping the suit she twisted her hair and tied it off into a knot at her nape.  
  
"I'm ready." Heero turned slowly running his eyes over the tight fitting suit. Clinically noting his increased heart rate, the slight acceleration in breathing, the all to familiar beginnings of arousal before he deliberately turned it aside. Handing her a helmet, he grabbed her other hand as they ran the rest of the way to Zero. Relena stared upward lost in the terrible beauty that was the monster Gundam known as Zero when Heero's last minute instructions finally filtered through. Heero took the helmet from her hand and plopped it on her head before following up with his.  
  
"Wha, wait.."  
  
However, Heero was already through the airtight doors and had vaulted over the rail in his mind he was gone already running thru the final checklist to leave. She sighed impatiently if she wanted to catch him she had better hurry. Relena followed more slowly the awkwardness of the helmet making her more cautious as she approached the cockpit.  
  
"Heero wait! Don't do this. God, at least wait for the others." She grabbed his suit fists clenching in the material as if she could keep him here if she only held tight enough.  
  
"Relena," he sighed. Leaning against her helmet he murmured softly, " trust me." Heero held Relena's gaze searching her face intensely before sealing her helmet and gently her pushing her toward the rail.  
  
"Heero.. Heero!" She latched on tightly to the upper bar as the cockpit closed. The Gundams eyes flashed an eerie green and in a moment of fanciful speculation she froze, unable to look away her breath caught transfixed by those fiercely glowing eyes. Eyes, that seem to stare into her soul weighing it, judging, calculating her worth to it, to them, and their final success. Her heart sounded like it was about to explode. She waited for the verdict, as she distantly heard the bay doors slide up freeing Wing and Heero to seek their terrible destiny while the pull on her body increased trying to drag her along as well. Her breath caught on a sob as she was suddenly freed from her imaginings to focus on something much more important.  
  
"I do Heero,' she whispered achingly. "I do trust in you."  
  
******  
  
It was after midnight wearily rubbing her eyes she stumbled out of the elevator and right into a wall. A breathing wall. Bouncing back she instinctively grabbed whatever she could reach for support. That turned out to be a muscular set of arms startled her eyes jerked upward. "Oi jousan, hate to see you survive the war to bite it sleep walking."  
  
Relena smiled the first genuine smile in hours. "Duo," she squeezed those arms affectionately. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
Duo grinned. "Forget that Emily Post garbage we're old friends," he grabbed her pulling her into a hug. He leaned back still holding onto her shoulders. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
  
She smiled ruefully, "I wanted to see your friend Hilde before I left. I heard she was injured on the way back to Peacemillion." For a moment his sunny smile disappeared and was replaced with something hard, cold and deadly. She shivered, watching as he seemed to shake it off offering her a more subdued one instead but still a real smile none the less.  
  
"Yeah. But hey, they tell me with some time she'll be right as rain. I was on my way up there but had to stop in and see the guys first. Quatre caught one but he'll be good as new before you know it. Can't keep a Gundam pilot down for long."  
  
The eyes holding his became much more intense. "I know. I saw Quatre earlier he was with.. Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds about right," he grinned. "I think Trowa has a thing for our little Quatre."  
  
"Was Heero there?"  
  
"No," he said slowly as if he wasn't sure what answer would cause the least pain. "But you know Heero."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "I know Heero," she whispered.  
  
"Ah Lena." Duo winced. His hand slid under her hair cupping her neck he pulled her into a hug. "Don't wear your heart on your sleeve for this guy." She pulled back something in his tone made her search his eyes closely the pain and longing in his eyes were something she recognized in hers as well.  
  
"O Duo." She slid her arms around his neck as they stood there silently taking comfort in one another. Relena took a deep breath and pulled away tucking a hair back into his braid she smiled affectionately. "I didn't mean to drown you. Go see Hilde." She kissed his cheek and stepped around him but then turned back in after thought. "If you're on Earth come see me, you are always welcome."  
  
"Relena."  
  
Her face crumpled at his solemn tone unable to face anymore tonight she shook her head. "Go on." Relena turned heading toward her departure gate. "Don't keep Hilde waiting, just remember should you need me you know where I am."  
  
"Hey, what if I just want to say hi to my favorite stalker babe?"  
  
She grimaced then chuckled reluctantly at his description before glancing back over her shoulder. " You can do that too, who knows maybe you can slip me away from security long enough for pizza."  
  
Duo stood there smiling softly until she was out of sight. "Heero sure has all the luck," he said wistfully.  
  
****  
  
Heero placed his thumb against the nondescript plate and waited as the computer scanned his print.  
  
"Identity confirmed, authorization accepted."  
  
The doors slid open and Heero stepped within. The decent took no time at all despite the depth. As the doors opened, he stepped quickly within the murky darkness. He stood patiently allowing his eyes a moment to adjust. Idly he listened to the sound the doors made as they slid shut hinting at the endless vastness beyond the meager light provided. Most people at this point would have grown uneasy not Heero. Once the silence enfolded him within its familiar embrace, he melted into the wall of darkness moving confidently across the floor. Sensing the kneeling Gundam loom up out of the inky blackness, he stopped.  
  
"Why am I here instead of with her, with my comrades? You sense it don't you Zero?" Eyes flashed for a split second before resuming its silent pose. "Hn, so do I." Heero slowly turned moving back into the shadows until he was needed again.  
  
**************  
  
As soon as Relena exited the elevators and moved toward the shuttle security moved into a tight circle around her blanketing her movements. She was almost there when a familiar voice halted her steps. Turning her eyes scanned the bay searching for the long ago voice from the past when she spotted him standing in the shadows. Halting her security detail she motioned them to stay. "Miss Darlian, I don't think."  
  
"Mr. Speakman, I appreciate your concerns but this is a personal matter that doesn't require assistance. Further more as you can clearly see me from where I will be should I require your help I know you will manage to achieve that end with little to no difficulty at all." Relena moved away oblivious to their exchanged looks of tightly concealed frustration.  
  
"Dr. J," she bowed politely. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Miss Relena," he smirked. "I wonder if I could have a moment of your time?" Relena smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry.."  
  
"No? That is too bad it is a private matter," he looked around pointedly. "Concerning a mutual acquaintance." Relena's stomach clenched alarmingly Heero but nothing except polite interest showed on her face. She nodded decisively. She turned to her security contingent "Gentlemen, I will return in ten minutes." Leaving them staring at her in stunned dismay she turned and disappeared with Dr. J. True to her word, she was back ten minutes later as if nothing ever happened. However, it made her head of security uneasy enough to make a note of it within his official report should future reference become necessary. Should the need to search for answers ever arise.  
  
Personal Journal of Dr. J  
  
At what point does the weapon become obsolete? Or is it the old men such as myself, cynics who create these weapons are we the ones obsolete? Unable to change, unable to trust in humanities ability to grow beyond the petty concerns and consider a large picture before they annihilate us all? If so then this is a fault I can live with for the rest of my years as well as anything I must do to ensure our races survival. So it is to those that come after me that I will let decide whether I was pioneer or monster.  
  
It came as no surprise that subject 01 chose to disassociate himself from further contact with myself after the war . He was superior in every way, and after having taught him everything he needed to be the ultimate soldier it was inevitable that he would surpass all my expectations and no longer need direction nor accept it. However, what came as a surprise was the personal element that he had chosen to allow to continue within his mission parameters.  
  
Had I made a mistake in discounting the importance of emotional attachments as motivational factors in mission success ratios? Was the denial of emotional attachments the deciding factor in his choosing to make the well being of the Darlian girl his personal mission over loyalty and duty to return to those that made him everything he was today? On the other hand, was it something more basic? Was 01 as enthralled with the extraordinary uniqueness of Relena Darlian as the rest of the world seemingly was except in a more primal, more elemental way? As one exceptional being looking at another of exceptional qualities as a mate?  
  
Whichever the case I can not force him, nor have I the means to coerce him into compliance. 01 is truly one of the most dangerous subjects alive and the time for a trigger to insure his compliance is long past. At this time the state of 01 is unknown. As well as the state of the Gundam he pilots. However, the Christmas Eve coup of one Mariemaia Kushrenada has been thwarted thanks in part to the Gundam pilots and the 12th hour rescue of Gundam pilot 01. It is these factors, as well as the acknowledgement of the loss of influencing control of 01, that have guaranteed I and my remaining assistant take measures to insure the safety of future generations should the need arise or 01 is irrevocably lost.  
  
I had taken steps to test and measure the influence of the ZERO system on a female subject. (identity protected for the sake of alliance security) Initially this action was done purely as a means of scientific curiosity now as the situation has escalated and circumstances changed I have chosen to incorporate and apply to new subject from now on simply identified as 001. Reasoning, if female's mental signature is already within the ZERO system deterioration of the insanity barrier can either be cut off before to much damage is instituted or outright eliminated. If 001 already has her mental signature within to concentrate on and pull him back from unacceptable excess. Based on eyewitness accounts as well as corroborating data accrued through her effect on 01. As well related male subject (identity access denied) use of same system suggest a high probability of females successfully mastering the system as well as their individual progeny.  
  
Nevertheless, I also suspect a stabilizing influence being a successful variable, which is why I have taken the extraordinary step of approaching female subject in the first place. This raises some interesting theories I have toyed with for years concerning the genetic effect the ZERO system exposure could have on their future progeny. But I have not the time or health to continue this avenue of exploration right now but instead have chosen an alternate avenue for these findings. Safely incased within cryogenic sleep capsulet subject 001 remains in suspended animation until needed. However, within his learning directives, which have been uploaded and updated accordingly, I have also included the potential seeds of emotional attachment that riveted and so altered 01's behavior. It is my hope that should he ever become activated this contributing behavior will make 001 as relentless and driven to succeed as it has 01. But remove the self destructive mentality that was the unfortunate side effect of the intensive training 01 was subjected to.  
  
He stopped the recorder and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting too old for this. But what was the alternative?  
  
"Dr. we have confirmation pilot 01 is alive." He swiveled in his chair until he was facing his assistant. "And the Gundam Jerry?"  
  
"Unknown at this time sir." He nodded distractedly not noticing the curious looks his assistant was giving him. "Sir? I incorporated the newest intel in the uploads but the identity of the female is encrypted. I just.."  
  
He smirked, "you wondered why?" Shrugging sheepishly he nodded. He cackled, "lets just say even an old man like me has an ideal Jerry I'm old. Not dead."  
  
"So you chose your ideal from what would roughly be 001's physical age group," he said skeptically?  
  
"But sir shouldn't you have perhaps went on input from 01? I mean it is his.."  
  
"Jerry!" Dr. J's mouth twisted into a caricature of a smile, "have you heard of or observed 01 with a female of the species?"  
  
" Well no but.."  
  
"Exactly," he cut off his assistant's words yet again. "You haven't. Trust me I know what I'm doing I haven't made it this far being a fool."  
  
Jerry bowed backing from the room. "Yes sir, I mean no sir, sorry sir."  
  
Once the door closed Jerry leaned against it letting his head fall back against the smooth metal and exhaled noisily. Whatever the ole man was up to he wouldn't be able to figure it out until he wanted him to. And he couldn't afford to rock the boat it was a dream come true to be working with someone of the doctors caliber. He shrugged straightening up the doctor would tell him sooner or later he just had to be patient. 


	3. Opposing Angels Chpt 2

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply Gundam belongs to Gundam and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
  
  
The warning sirens screamed as lights flashed throughout the complex all but drowning out the sensors was the automated voice of the compounds computer counting down the sequence of numbers until the main system was disengaged. Power flickered again then shut down seconds later the emergency back up generator kicked in. Lights powered up illuminating the surrounding labs but still the computer had initiated its programming interpreting the interruption as an assault on the system and with no one there to stop it it continued on with its protocols.  
  
"Emergence procedures initiated countdown will commence."  
  
A hum echoed thru the chamber as an eerie light lit the stasis pod then grew to illuminate the room. The whine increased in pitch as a whooshing sound preceded the lid opening allowing a mist to roll around the room covering the floor in a thick fog.  
  
"Stage one complete beginning stage two. Stabilization of subjects internals 20, 19, 18.."  
  
Seconds later a hand lifted along the opening of the chamber before a body methodically sat up pulling itself from its confinement. Piercing eyes slowly scanned the lab. There was a moments worth of confusion before he started assessing the turn of events. From the readings the machinery were displaying this was an unscheduled event searching his memories he reviewed what he knew as well as his mission parameters. Physically shrugging he dismissed the uncalculated component to his release and began the process of insuring nothing else jeopardized the success of his mission.  
  
Stiltedly moving through the rooms he acquired clothing and weapons before pulling a computer terminal forward and began familiarizing himself with what had been going on in the world while he was sleeping. Setting charges throughout the complex, he began the task of removing all traces of his existence. He had just planted the last explosive when a sound alerted him to the presence of another within the facility.  
  
Doubling back, he came up behind the old man standing in the shadows he stood silently watching him as he talked to himself. He calculated the odds within 99 % that this was Dr. J. Analyzing the probability of whether he would be a hindrance to his mission, he was forced to concede while he there was a small percentage that he might not impede the mission. There was a greater one that he would insist on controlling him. His eyes narrowed that could not happen. Stepping into the light from the hallway he allowed his shadow to manifest on the wall.  
  
The doctor stiffened then turned he shook his head and cackled mirthlessly. "All the planning, the meticulous attention to detail, and I'm sabotaged by a power outage." He sighed, "there has been a miscalculation 001 you have been awakened before." He stepped forward meeting the doctor half way. Dr. J studied him warily. "Heero."  
  
"Not Heero," he smirked. " But you can call me Hiro if you wish for I am more, much more. I can not allow you to interfere. I am beyond what you created your assistance is neither required nor necessary any longer. You are detrimental to the mission. Grabbing the doctor and twisting he snapped his neck.  
  
Jerry juggled his lunch, folders, and keycard as he stepped out of the elevator. He froze. Dropping his food, he started jerkily forward by the time he reached the halfway mark of the hall he was running. Skidding into the room, he whimpered at the empty Kryo container and the dead body of Dr. J. Turning swiftly, he flew backwards at the sudden punch delivered with precision to his upper torso. Staring blearily up at his attacker he forced himself to take in the cold blue eyes, curiously impassive features, surrounded by shoulder length brown hair as wild as his predecessor.  
  
"001 Stand down."  
  
"You have 2:00 minutes 45 seconds to vacate the premises before this building is vaporized I suggest you start now. You will need every second of that time if you want to live." He studied the man indifferently before stepping over his body and stalking from the room.  
  
"Wait!" Jerry coughed spitting a glob of blood on the floor he pulled himself upward then stumbled down the hall. ' O god, o god I have to warn 01.'  
  
The man that knew himself only as 001 Heero Yuy crouched across the way as the technician stumbled from the building with 2 seconds to spare. Leading him he hoped just where he needed to be. It was an obvious gambit that only an amateur would fall for but if it got him one-step closer and that much sooner to his objective he could afford to gamble the technician wasn't familiar with war games. For a little while at least. Standing he silently began following him never looking back as the blast roared behind him shooting flames and debris into the sky.  
  
******************  
  
Heero leaned against the side of the building where he had a better angle of who came and went. Glancing at his watch he frowned he disliked anyone that couldn't manage their time with any degree of professionalism he'd give him another five minutes before writing it off as a waste of his time.  
  
Jerry stumbled catching the side of the building with his arm. He winced as it jarred him into coughing fit. The blood was coming more often now he knew his delay in getting treatment wasn't doing his condition any good but without a secure line of communication to 01 all that was left was verbal. He was counting on the fact that Heero had seen him around the lab and could be persuaded to listen first before shooting him. Another coughing fit pulled him back to the present as he shuffled the last few yards of his journey.  
  
Hiro had tracked his subjects progress cautiously until he realized they were heading to earth then it became easier to keep track of the technicians movements. He watched Jerry approach Heero from the roof. Once Jerry calmed down enough to realize Heero wasn't going to kill him straight off he started to get to the reason for the urgency in meeting. Hiro laid the case down on the ground opening it up he methodically assembled the weapon while watching Jerry work up to the reason for his visit. Tying his hair back with a cord, he sighted along the rifle, pausing long enough to read Jerry's lips to see what he was saying. He was satisfied with what he saw that Heero didn't know anything of importance as yet so the next step in his plan could be implemented. He fired watching the hole appear dead center of Jerry's forehead his role in this had come to its conclusion. Disassembling the weapon as easily as it was assembled he calmly placed it within the case secured the locks then calmly headed to the ground floor for a different location until he could follow Heero to his final objective.  
  
Relena Darlian.  
  
Hiro couldn't understand 01's fascination with her, at first he simply theorized it was a logical assumption that by keeping her alive Heero was also keeping alive peace. It soon became apparent there was more than that involved and the longer he watched the more intrigued he became with her as well. Over the weeks it began as watching Heero watch her but it changed. Now Hiro was watching her, for the pleasure it gave him and it was patently obvious Heero had no intentions of doing anything about his feelings for the Minister. As weeks became months, he knew every mood, every gesture; he had traced every line, every curve, repeatedly.  
  
It was then that he started leaving her little things a flower after a particularly bad day. A casual comment about a favorite music CD would prompt it to wind up in her car or at her office. A cup of tea for a headache after a long afternoon of reading small print, carrying her to bed when she worked to late at home and fell asleep at her desk. Little things that could be shrugged away or explained, nothing that would alarm, but significant enough to make her day a little brighter a little lighter. Hiro discovered the less like Heero he looked the easier it was to move around the fringes of her life.  
  
So to that end he let his already long hair grow longer he preferred darker clothes than Heero to better blend into the shadows of the world he spent so much time in. He was there for her every triumph, every joy, and every tear. He was there when Heero began sleeping with the boy, was there when Relena finally started dating others to stop the pitying looks. Moreover was there when the inexplicable gifts and events prompted Heero to send Maxwell to her. It became harder though not impossible having Maxwell around and it gave him a small measure of reassurance while he investigated some rumors that had come to his attention. And if Maxwell failed to keep her safe well then he'd gut him and send him to Yuy in pieces..  
  
*********************  
  
Relena strode down the hall at a clip that had people stepping aside and pausing to watch with interest while her demeanor displayed nothing but polite interest her body language sent another message. Pushing the door wide on her outer office, she never slowed. "Helena, please hold all calls."  
  
Continuing into her office, she shut her door with decisive click. Focusing on the garden across the courtyard, she methodically concentrated on regulating her breathing and thinking pleasant thoughts. She was almost there when she heard the snick of her door opening. Glancing over her shoulder her lips twitched despite herself as a white cloth fluttered up and down the opening. Duo peeked around the opening. "Is it safe?" Her humor died a quick death as her previous aggravation returned. Turning back to the window, she heard the door close followed by a loud sigh.  
  
"Come on Lena be reasonable." Turning her eyebrow rose quizzically as she sat down. "Can you even spell reasonable?"  
  
"Ouch that's cold babe." He strode forward sitting on the corner of her desk. Relena frowned picking up her pen she played with it restlessly when a hand covered hers and the pen. "Lena."  
  
She pulled her hands away and stood tossing the pen on her desk moved back to the window seeking a way to distract herself. She had been strangely restless the last few months as if something was missing. Maybe it was the absence of those little touches that hinted someone cared for Relena the woman they had stopped abruptly and when they did she had become increasingly more unsettled. She pulled herself from her musings to return to the subject at hand. "The issues are those missing shuttles and their cargo. So far, we have been lucky they're only targeting the unmanned ones but that can't last much longer. If my going to L1 facilitates the investigation in some way, speeds it up, reassures even, then its worth any price."  
  
"Bullshit." Relena frowned crossing her arms she turned giving him a confused glare. "Duo."  
  
"No Lena. Not any price. You want to reassure them. You want to let them know not all earthers are assholes. I get it. Not without the additional security though."  
  
"The security I have is more than adequate I don't need additional personnel." Duo stood cupping her shoulders he searched her eyes intently. "What is this all about really?"  
  
Her shoulders slumped. "Do you know I have twice the amount of security that is assigned to any other politician? Have we come no further than this? I want to start pulling back more, focusing on other things." She shrugged, "you know like a life maybe. Sometimes I feel that the rest of the world thinks as long as I am alive I'm some sort of talisman against conflict and if that's the case then I'm doing more harm than good."  
  
"Woa, you are in a mood today." He pulled her into a hug gently strumming the back of her neck. Relena shifted until she could hear the steady thumping of his heart. "No just tired, discouraged. Bitchy." Duo smiled at the last part regardless of the little seeds of worry. Maybe it was her mood making him so edgy. "They are all so eager to believe the worst, all so eager to point fingers at the other," she trailed off. "Duo do you ever regret leaving?"  
  
"Space? L2? Hilde? The scrapyard?"  
  
"All of them I suppose."  
  
"No after the last conflict ended I wanted to go back so badly needed it. But I had changed and some how we had changed as well without even noticing it. We wanted different things and by the time we were ready to say goodbye it wasn't a shock but a relief."  
  
"Do you ever talk to her?"  
  
"The last time was the invitation to her wedding. It was polite, distant, and perfunctory. " Relena pulled back so she could search his face. Duo smiled giving her a bemused stare. "Hey no regrets. I promise." He crossed his heart. "She was once in love with me I think and while I love her. I wasn't in love with her." After a moment she nodded then returned to her desk. "No I guess not."  
  
"Relena I ?" he frowned unable to figure out her mood and from the distant look she wouldn't be sharing anytime soon. "Are we cool now?" She shrugged.  
  
"Are you going out with the hedgehog tonight?"  
  
Relena sent him a startled look. "The hedgehog? Ah.. Trevor." She scrunched her nose strangely dissatisfied. "I guess." Duo flopped into the chair across from her and started swinging his leg. "Forget him be my love I keep begging you to let me take you away from all this. Seriously, I bet he starches his jockeys. Stay home I'll drop you off then bring over some movies and pizza we'll make an all nighter of it."  
  
"I don't know," she murmured. "This is the last chance before I go to L1 and who knows how long I'll be there. He gets so.."  
  
"Last time you'll see me until you return," he chided. "Your vacation," she said in a dismayed tone. "I forgot I'm so sorry."  
  
"Come on," he wheedled. It will be like old times. You know you would be bored in ten minutes with him anyway and that is being generous." Relena smiled softly, "alright I'll make my excuses. Now go so I can try and find a way to get thru this stack of paperwork before Helena quits on me."  
  
"Ok I can take a hint." he jumped up and leaned across the desk kissing her cheek. "Behave gorgeous until I come back to pick you up your security detail is begging for hazard pay as it is."  
  
"Ha ha very funny Maxwell," she scoffed. He opened the door and winked. "Nah their whipped like the rest of us the difference is this whipped pup can't be persuaded to let you go off on one of your hair brained stunts." Relena picked the pen up and flung it. Duo laughed shutting the door behind him as a second later the pen smacked the door before falling to the floor.  
  
Duo moved down the hall waving and smiling at those faces he knew. But then he had been here awhile and had no trouble drawing people to him with relative ease because none but those he chose to let in ever saw deeper unless he wanted them to. So, it wasn't a shock no one looking could tell his stomach was in knots. He was worried on a level he hadn't experienced since the wars. Stepping into a door no different from the hundreds of others he nodded at those in the room. "Well?" Duo crossed the room joining Sally by the coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he took a sip before he replied. "I got out alive didn't I?"  
  
Sally sighed. "Duo the increased security?" she prompted. "Relena didn't even want to discuss it. I don't think in the entire time I've known her I've ever seen her so unapproachable."  
  
"She'll accept it." Came the cold inflexibility of the third voice. Duo stared steadily at Heero until he looked up from the laptop at him. "You would make things easier on all of us if you talked to her about it yourself." Heero stared a moment before resuming his typing.  
  
"Darlian will do it." Duo and Sally looked at Wufei curiously. "What makes you say that?" Sally finally asked. Heero stopped typing to listen but didn't look up. "Maxwell is going on vacation, he wont be part of the detail she knows he and those that care for her will worry. Having spent a large portion of her life doing what others want her to at the expense of her own desires she will concede in the end."  
  
"I hope your right," Sally sighed. "Come on Wufei you can come with me to break it to Lady Anne."  
  
"What is there to break? As with most women Darlian is a creature of moods true not to the excess of some. Still it is to be expected she will change her mind again and bow gracefully to the inevitable." Sally rolled her eyes, "God Wufei how do I put up with you? Never mind." She pulled the door open and waved her hand. "As fascinating as your insights into the female psyche are I think we'll try it my way and keep our superior apprised of the situation." Wufei shoved his chair back. "Fine but we subject ourselves to the commanders excessive externalizing for nothing I tell you Darlian will accept the security additions."  
  
The door slammed behind them and the silence continued unbroken until Duo broke the stalemate. "Are you that scared of her?"  
  
"There is no reason for me to say anything to her about security. If I do it raises questions I won't answer, shouldn't know anything about. No." he said without inflection. "Its better this way I can protect her more efficiently from behind the scenes."  
  
Duo set his cup down and walked over to his desk. "That wasn't what I meant. And those times that it wasn't you protecting her? You know the ones that wake you in the night in a cold sweat because you don't have any answers? You know the reason you asked me to be a part of her detail in the first place? The incidents you couldn't explain, the gifts no one knew anything about?" Heero stared at him silently through the wild shock of bangs his eyes a turbulent mix of emotions. "Relena asked me about regrets earlier it made me uneasy. Maybe it was her mood affecting me I don't know what it was what I do know is I've learned to never ignore the feeling. Do you really want to take the chance on something happening to her without ever telling her how you feel? Or are you that arrogant that you think her love for you will never change?"  
  
"I'm with you now," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Yes I know and if it was only me that you loved I could let it go but its not. Or don't you care that when she finds out you've been right under her nose all this time she'll be hurt? Or that she may hate us both for our silence?" Heero's eyes narrowed, "she asked about me?"  
  
Duo smirked, "you know that's interesting your reaction. No. She doesn't ask me about you not since the Peacemillion battle." Heero swallowed strangely disappointed. "Then theres no problem."  
  
"Maybe not for you. But I'll loose that closeness I have with her as well as loose my best friend." Heero stood and came around the desk tucking a loose hair into Duo's braid he searched his eyes intently. "You sound like you're in love with her yourself."  
  
"Maybe I am. Its not like I haven't had the time and opportunity." he shrugged. And she's so damn easy to love." Heero's lips curve in a gentle smile. "You always were a little fascinated with her."  
  
Duo tilted his head smiling wickedly. He backed Heero up against the desk. Cupping the back of his neck he leaned his forehead against Heero's. "I notice you like that idea. Picture me, Lena, an you in that Arabian nights bed of hers allot? I'm going over there tonight for our annual pizza, movie fest wanna come? Oo got a reaction there didn't I? Wrong question maybe I should ask if you wanna join us? Have you seen her bed its sinful its like something you'd imagine Quatre having. All that silk and tons of pillows that beg you to linger to savor and her room.. It smells like a combination of her perfume and shampoo. Wildflowers and spring." he whispered. Heero's body hardened further growling his hand rose clenching Duo's hair.  
  
"Yeah well you could make all our lives easier if you would just tell her how you feel." he snapped. "We could have something special." Heero frowned gently but firmly pushing him away he moved to take his seat again. "Let it go," he said brusquely. "Fragile things don't do very well with me."  
  
"Lena isn't fragile."  
  
"Physically she is."  
  
"You're underestimating her."  
  
"No I'm making sure she lives to a very old age. With me in her life that isn't very likely."  
  
"I hope you don't end up regretting those words some day." 


	4. Opposing Angels Chpt 3

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard warnings and disclaimers apply AU in nature and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
Silently the elevator traveled lower and despite the logic and phenomenal control over his body, Hiro's breathing unwillingly increased. He hated the dark, the silence; it reminded him too much of the chamber he had spent so long in and the nothingness relieved only by sporadic dreams. The endless nothing that sucked him under until the next time they imputed information that allowed him to dream. Gliding through the security he moved deeper into the bowels of the cavern when suddenly lights somehow triggered by his presence snapped on and illuminated him. The small circle of lights made him the center of the ominous green glare of the caverns silent sentinel.  
  
Allowing his gaze to travel methodically upward, he stared impassively into the otherworldly stare of Wing Zero. A flash of green lit the cavern but before the Gundam could initiate defense measures Hiro smiled mirthlessly and uttered to code words that would alter the course of his life forever more. Hiro tilted his head the watchful menace that seemed to permeate the chamber changed to one of expectation. He wondered just how much computer and circuitry within this machine was altered over time with the continued blending with its humanoid pilot because it truly seemed human like itself in an elusive manner that was beyond his ability to explain. Which was probably why he didn't feel foolish standing here talking to it.  
  
"No I am not 01. I am 001. But you know that. Don't you? I have no code name that I will accept. I am far beyond the expectations of Heero Yuy."  
  
Green eyes flashed, with what might be a protest or acknowledgement he could not say which. And until he could activate the ZERO system he wouldn't have that deeper connection to Wing Zero that Heero had so there no way of detecting the inner workings of one of the most lethal devices known to man. That was what today was about insuring his access to Wing Zero should the need arise.  
  
"I call myself Hiro to remind me of what I started as and how far I've come you can acknowledge me so as well. But, one way or the other I must have access to your abilities should the need arise." The seconds stretched until the compartment hissed and the cockpit opened slowly followed by the sounds of hydraulics preparing to lower the pilot cord.  
  
Hiro smirked, disdaining the cord he leapt upward balancing on the crouched leg but for a split second before pushing off to land lightly by the entrance to the cockpit. Glancing curiously around for a moment at the machine he had only seen within his dreams, he cautiously moved within and strapped himself in. Flipping on the system he key coded in the correct sequence of numbers that was his own personal set of passwords then hesitated a spilt second before finally typing in ZERO. The system roared to life with the punch of an avalanche. Screaming silently, he flailed because even though he suspected the mental power required still nothing could prepare him for the reality of it. Mentally he was trying to orient himself so he could separate his identity from that which was Heero's. As well as avoid being swallowed up by Zero when he felt her, it was as if a breeze blew lightly through his mind and for a moment he thought Zero had truly driven him mad.  
  
"Relena," he whispered. He felt a silent acknowledgement echo through him as if Zero had understood and responded. And with Hiro's comprehension, Zero was finally free to process Hiro's input into the equation. creating something entirely new.  
  
"Relena is in here as well." He gave voice to his wonder, his confusion. How did Dr. J input her data when he didn't have access to Wing Zero's location? Unless.. Unless, Zero contacted him he'd bet Heero didn't know about that little piece of information. He felt understanding flash across his consciousness as he and Zero moved deeper into sync to achieve the understanding necessary to perform as a single unit.  
  
Lights started to strobe behind his eyes as he struggled with the answers he sought. Images over lapped with scenes from battles, memories even emotions not his added to his confusion, enemies unknown yet some how familiar. When he felt he had reached his limit and was about to go out of his mind a cocoon of soothing peace seem to blanket his mind. His breathing slowly returned to normal. His thoughts began to gain once more some semblance of order returning his sense of purpose. Hiro felt the essence of what Dr. J had processed from Relena Darlian slowly seek purchase within him and merge to become an eternal part of he and Zero, all it had been waiting for was 001's contribution.  
  
The self sacrifice, the fierce determination to protect, the uncompromising belief in justice tempered by compassion, but none of those were in and of themselves concepts unknown to either entity. Moving deeper still, they were immersed into unswerving loyalty to a boy who effortlessly stole her heart and wove his way in to her imagination. They learned how in her mind Heero made her a better human being. Slowly Wing Zero and he stabilized. The core of what and who Relena Darlian was, became imprinted into their combined consciousness and the process of analyzing the traits and characteristics within that made her such an integral fascination to the pilot of Wing Zero began. And through this, it was hoped giving them both the ability to achieve what Dr. J had so ruthlessly destroyed in Heero so many years ago.  
  
The quiet hum of the ZERO system powering down woke him from his trance as man and machine internally examined one another. Each, separately determining how this new data would affect their performance. The machine concluded faster than the man that this added understanding would indeed provide useful insight into his partners' mental pathways.  
  
The man stood slowly taking stock of each ache before turning his search within and was undecided if this change was for better or worse. What he did know as he lightly jumped to the ground and began walking away was this. For better or worse he would never be the same again. Hiro paused, looking back at the subdued glow emitted by Zero's eyes and detected an almost feeling of pleasure permeating the cavern. Perhaps after so much merging and mingling with humans, within humans the Gundams had become sentient themselves. Hiro swallowed a lump in his throat as he finally allowed himself to examine the last bit of data that filtered into his mind and Zero's massive circuitry. The unconditional love Relena had for Heero Yuy. Even now, he could feel the conflict within him on how he felt about it overlapping with Zero's boundless fascination with the concept as much as the woman herself. Stepping within the elevator, he maintained a troubled gaze with Zero. There was no need to remove evidence of his presence here Zero would see to that. So it left him with nothing but reflecting on the latest revelations in his life, as well as the disturbing realization of how much they man and machine resented Heero being the reciprocate of that boundless love. Before he slowly disappeared from sight he wondered if perhaps things would have been better left as they were before ZERO further enhanced their fascination for Relena.  
  
*************  
  
Relena leaned back against the couch pleasantly relaxed she nudged Duo with her bare foot. "Remind me again, why we do this since you know I loathe the taste of beer? Couldn't we live dangerously once and O I don't know say.. Try a wine?" So saying she tilted the bottle taking another sip before she rolled her head to study Duo finishing off the rest of the pizza.  
  
"Because babe, it's the only time you get any culture in your life."  
  
"Ah, wasn't that what you said about that martial arts movie last week?"  
  
"That's not culture that's a staple of life like the air we breathe, the water we drink." Relena nodded sagely as she watched him close the lid on the empty box of pizza and toss it into the fireplace. There was a slight whoosh before the cardboard blazed then caught. Turning back, he smiled.  
  
"Your full of it Maxwell your eyes should be brown."  
  
Duo laughed grabbing a coral colored toenail. "Not buying that one hmm?"  
  
"Nope." His eyes twinkled as he took her foot and gently massaged. Relena groaned sliding even further down. "Oh lord that is sinful."  
  
He smirked; "you need to stop wearing those damn heels."  
  
She cracked an eye and glared. "You told me at the Henderson gala you liked my quote un quote hooker shoes."  
  
"O yeah," he smiled reminiscently stealing a mischievous peak at her before continuing. "Those were some hot looking shoes made those little legs look like they went on forever before they ended at a really great asset."  
  
Relena shook her head closing her eye she smiled. "Duo my love, telling someone that has spent most of her life much to her dismay categorized as petite about her little legs looking better with heels is a sure fire way to get you brained. Not to mention it also tells her you need to get laid." Duo's fingers stopped, his mouth dropped open. Relena frowned opening her eyes. "Hey, why did you stop?"  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
She smiled wryly taking another sip of the beer. "What that I would brain you for calling me little or that I know about sex and suggested you need to get laid?"  
  
Duo shook his head grimacing, "my girl is growing up."  
  
Relena smiled sadly pulling free she sat up and crossed her legs. "We all grew up long ago." Duo studied her intently watching the firelight turn her hair to molten gold. They had been a part of each other's life for so long, he knew her as well as he knew himself but her mood tonight eluded him. Once more, he was reminded of the sick feeling dread he had earlier today.  
  
"Lena talk to me. Is it Heero?" She shot him an inscrutable look. "OK strike one. Trevor?"  
  
She shrugged, "maybe a little. He wants me to marry him."  
  
Duo laughed. At her still expression he sucked in a breath, leaning forward his eyes searched hers urgently. "What did you tell him?" Again she shrugged her eyes curiously enough avoided his. "O god you told him yes," he whispered appalled. "Why?" He drew in a shaky breath pulling out the big guns. "What about Heero? "  
  
Relena laughed raggedly. "O please, don't you dare. Not him, not with me, not now." Tilting the bottle, she finished off the beer shuddering at the bitterness. Or was it the memories or the silence that made it bitter? She stood disappearing into he assumed the kitchen.  
  
He turned his eyes toward the fire trying to make sense out of all the thoughts crowding his mind at once. How long he stared into the fire he didn't know before it finally dawned on him she had returned. His head turned letting his eyes glide upward slowly he took in the smooth bare legs until he reached the apex of her thighs where the bounty ended and the real treasure was covered by her shirt. He smiled at the soft blue t-shirt with the picture of dolphins jumping. A gift from him after a proposed trip on Howard ship to see the dolphins and whales he had talked about so much fell through. He knew she had been disappointed and it wasn't as good as the real thing but she seemed to be genuinely pleased with the gift. So he hadn't worried anymore after that about the lack of expense. Sadly it covered all the important parts and not for the first time he couldn't help but prefer her this way. No persona, just soft and relaxed, adorably sexy. Lena instead of Relena Peacecraft or Minister Darlian.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He blinked. She waited patiently for him to take the beer she offered before sitting once more. "You don't love him."  
  
She stared at him a moment. "No."  
  
He frowned. "You are in love with Heero you have been for as long as I've known you. How can you marry this guy?"  
  
"Heero, doesn't love me."  
  
"That's not true." Her eyebrow lifted challengingly but said nothing more. "What about me," he whispered?  
  
Her eyes softened, "nothing will change."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince angel me or you?" Suddenly he felt desperate. "Don't do this I love you. Heero loves you in his own inept way he's just so fucking clueless on how to show you much less tell you.  
  
She smiled but it held a hint of sadness. "You that well versed in what the great Heero Yuy thinks?" She grew serious, "I love you too you know that."  
  
"No, I mean I love you." she stilled.  
  
"Duo.." she paused choosing her words carefully. "It's been some time since Hilde and you were linked together as a couple. You don't ever mention anyone in your life and I don't press but never the less Duo your popular and good looking." When she saw he didn't understand she became blunt. She held his gaze steadily as she leaned forward to clasp his hand. "I don't discuss you or press I felt if you wanted to talk about it with me you would. But others do, people talk. Duo... It's common knowledge you're involved. My staff they have a pool going to try to find out his identity. When I tried to discourage it I was told there is also a long standing one at Preventers HQ's. "  
  
"No." He shook his head. She smiled sadly remaining silent. "No." Duo clasped her shoulders searching her eyes. That sad defeated look scared him more than he could say. "I know you, you don't give a damn about shit like that love is love to you. You adore Quatre and Trowa and could care less that their lovers." He could see her prepare to speak and suddenly he didn't want to hear what she was going to say next. He rushed on instead. Maybe this was what the cold knot of dread had been trying to warn him about. "It doesn't mean I don't love you, haven't loved you for years. Let me prove it."  
  
Duo captured her lips in a tender kiss that quickly deepened into something desperately hungry. Her hands slid up to cup his face, her thumbs lightly brushing his cheeks, gentling his passion to a dance of coaxing, soothing persuasion. Shaking from the force of his emotions, he pulled back enough to rest his forehead on hers. "Don't marry him without at least letting me try." He swallowed painfully. "Or at least letting me tell Heero. If you marry him, we'll loose what we have." She shook her head. "Yes," he insisted. "Do you really think, after you marry him Trevor will tolerate me in your life or Q and Trowa we're not conventional enough for his blue blood."  
  
"Nothing will change, I wouldn't let it."  
  
"Maybe not at first, but I know you Lena you don't do anything without trying your best and eventually he would wear you down. Why marry him?"  
  
"O Duo. Why not? I want to be loved too. I'm tired of being alone, sleeping alone. I'm sick of the pedestal everyone insists I stay on. Even you, even though it's to lesser degree than others." She pinned him with an intense look. "Before you joined and were assigned to my detail for months someone tucked me in when I fell asleep at my desk, made tea for me when I was ill. Left me flowers and chocolate when I was sad. It made me feel special loved. I've missed it. But more importantly it reminded me that I am more than a figurehead and if Heero won't or can't love me then he has to let go and let someone else." She laughed softly at the look on his face. "Duo, do you really think I am that naïve? As soon as they permanently assigned you to my detail, it stopped all of it. What did you believe I would think? Did you think I didn't notice any of it at all?"  
  
"Relena, its not him."  
  
She nodded sadly pulling away. She slid her hands down his face in a parting caress. "Heero? I know that. Better than anyone, I know it is not Heero..."  
  
He frowned at the separation immediately wanting it back he pulled her into his lap and tucked her underneath his chin. "I don't want to loose you. I've been trying to take my cues from you. I can see now I should have said screw it and followed my instinct and my heart."  
  
Relena sighed listening to the frantic thrumming within his chest. "You are not loosing me. I would never let that happen. But I wont put you in the middle of this either torn between him and me. I haven't said yes I told Trevor I would think about it and I owe him that much."  
  
He clutched her tighter. "Think no," he begged.  
  
***  
  
Heero turned the collar up on his jacket, as his eyes stayed pinned within the house. The cold seemed to cut through him like a knife tonight. Why he had no idea, the cold wasn't usually a factor he allowed consideration much less acknowledgment. Duo pulled her close and covered her mouth with his, Heero tried to shrug off the haze of jealously and envy as he watched. Why couldn't he allow himself that freedom of enjoyment the sweet surrender her love would bring him? He remembered all to well even now years after the fact the softness of her mouth, the light summer smell of her hair as he buried his face within its strands. His hunger for her had grown at a steadily increasing rate since he was in his teens being near her stilled the storm that was his emotions but it also magnified the hunger to unmanageable proportions. His emotions surged but the only sign he gave of his inner turmoil was the hand clenched on the brick and stone along the window. The edge of it crumbled it into a fine powder dusting the ground below but he was oblivious. Just as quickly as it came the surge of emotion went leaving him physically spent and emotionally unsatisfied hungering for that illusive more. He dropped his head slumping. Maybe he should give in go to her he knew Duo was right they could be so beautiful together. He straightened in the next instant physically and mentally, until his emotions for her strangled her in their intensity or impaired his ability to protect her and got her killed. What he felt for Relena came from the gut, something primal without cliches and platitudes without the illusion of society niceties. No, it would be like, trying to put a wild animal in the middle of civilized society it was better this way. Because the last thing she inspired in him could be remotely considered tame. He lifted his head watching the desperate expression on Duo's face as he pulled her into his lap and held her as if she was going to disappear. His jaw clenched, the muscles in his stomach knotted, as a wave of terror crawled up his spine. So why did he suddenly feel like he had just made a serious tactical error that was going to cost him irrevocably?  
  
*************************************************  
  
Relena sighed as she watched what she felt was an ostentatious display of security sprint down the steps of the shuttle. This was unfortunate and not how she would have wished to approach this meeting it just seemed to shout to L1 she didn't trust them. But even she answered to a higher authority and in this area she had been out maneuvered and powered hell out bullied truth be known. Not for the first time, she wished Duo were here to make some insane comment about shared mentality of her security personnel. Even Wufei, with his overly obsessive attention to detail and ranting, would have been a welcome distraction from the tedious lack of originality of her current team. Slipping off her sunglasses, she leisurely let her eyes scan the port, wondering why they all looked alike. Or had she just been doing this so long that she was becoming blasé?  
  
Relena blinked, glancing back at the agent who had touched her arm gesturing her ahead. She nodded her compliance as she donned her most attentive demeanor and once more prepared to help hold peace together however she could. She moved briskly down the steps toward the car security had just finished checking over. Once she crossed the tarmac, she let herself acknowledge the crowd. Modest as it was it was because of security stipulations it still a significant testament even with the current tensions to the drawing power and popularity of the current Foreign Minister. She offered one more wave to the crowd thanking them for their show of support as Jenkins she thought, his name was, opened her car door signaled their need to leave. Relena glanced up to thank him. Distracted in her own thoughts she was already planning the best approach for the upcoming meetings when she saw him. Just for a spilt second. Eyes so blue they looked like a fire blazed within them, hair as long as hers and her brothers tried to escape his best restraining efforts. Time seem to slow as they locked gazes, hers widened the only sign that she recognized him. Then time as if in defiance of her wishes restarted as he spun away. A black duster flared around him as he headed back into the obscurity of the crowd. Relena blinked what just happened here?  
  
"Mam?"  
  
Coming out of her confusion she plastered on an apologetic smile and seated herself within the car. It was natural to think of Heero she was on L1 like it or not he had been in her thoughts allot lately. She smirked, worthy of Heero himself at what must have prompted this latest visit assuming it was even him. The situation between here and Earth must be more explosive than she thought. Ironic really, he couldn't live for her or with her but could die for her. Well no thanks the older she got the more she learned she was an all or nothing kind of woman if he couldn't be with her in good and bad she wanted no part of it. Settling back she closed her eyes and willed herself to rest she was going to need it for the next few days and by the time she finally drifted off she had convinced herself she imagined it all.  
  
*****  
  
The persistent beeping and the absence of a warm willing bed partner next to him finally filtered through his determination to escape his worry in sleep. If it hadn't been the draft cooling his side, then it was hearing Quatre's voice that finished waking him the rest of the way. Duo shoved the pillow from his face and blinked blearily it must be important since Heero promised it would only respond to certain codes. He watched Heero initiate the link.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry to disturb you and Duo on your vacation but.." Heero nodded silently. Quatre bit his lip hesitant for a moment. I have received some disquieting information from an old contact. Heero were you aware of a special project Dr. J was working on before his death? "  
  
"No."  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"Hey, Q." Duo yawned leaning his elbow on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Duo," he smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Hmm? Sorry Heero, as you know when the scientist were killed I still had a few remaining contacts associates, assistants, the like. A week ago, I got an obscure email from an old box I had during the war Allah knows why it sat so long before being sent on to me. Tom Chapel was his name he was an assistant within the labs Heero no real access to anything secret. But he mentioned Jerry discussing a proposed project of Dr. J's called Arc-Angel." Heero frowned. Quatre sighed, "so it means nothing to you either?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, what's the dire Q?  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"How?" Heero leaned forward intently.  
  
"Ah, you sense a connection as well. A foiled bank robbery of all things."  
  
Duo shrugged, "so?"  
  
"Your right it maybe nothing. But witnesses said the robber didn't even try to rob the bank. When I looked further in to it the transcripts one officer stated the perpetrator was deliberately provoking. Inviting a retaliatory action when they exhausted all avenues of ending it peacefully, they were forced to return fire the hostage was killed. The assailant escaped, after exhibiting according to another witness, almost inhuman strength.  
  
"Your saying this guy wanted the nerd killed so he arranged this elaborate plot to do it? Come on Q-man."  
  
"I know," Quatre smiled. "On the whole it sounds like a movie. But taken with the unexplained explosion of Dr. J's labs, his assistant's murder, a rash of several other unexplained deaths within the ranks of the other professors past colleagues. The email hinting at some sort of mystery that coincides with Tom's unexpected demise." He trailed off.  
  
Heero nodded. "One more unnatural or inexplicable death would have been too blatant and had one of us investigating it. It needs a more thorough examination but after Relena's returned I can't afford to have my attention divided right now unless we deem it becomes a threat to her or a connection some how to the current situation."  
  
Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "I can have some of my own security make some discreet inquiries."  
  
"How good are they?"  
  
"Good, as long as it doesn't escalate past what it is now."  
  
"Keep me apprised I don't want anyone tracing this back to you making you a target as well.  
  
He smiled warmly, "of course, have a good vacation."  
  
"Hey, Quatre." Quizzically, Quatre paused in disconnecting. "Have you talked to Relena?" Heero glanced at Duo then Quatre trying to understand the nuance. Very rarely did Duo call Relena by her given name he was too prone to using his nickname for her as well as terms of endearment to show his affection. For him to do so now meant something was wrong.  
  
Quatre stared silently at him for a long time before reluctantly answering. "I know Trevor is suppose to visit her on L1."  
  
"Wha?!" He leaned over Heero.  
  
Quatre sighed. "She didn't tell you?"  
  
"No," he gritted.  
  
"Duo?" He slid a glance at Heero for a moment before turning back to Quatre.  
  
"Do you..?" he faltered.  
  
He smiled sadly his eyes slid briefly to Heero as well before answering. "Duo, Relena would not be one to cause you unnecessary pain if there was no need that may be why she simply refrained from mentioning it. And no, I don't know what her answer will be."  
  
"But you knew?" He was strangely disappointed at the idea that Quatre might have known and not warned them.  
  
And almost as if Quatre knew what he was thinking he nodded. "Yes, I knew." Before his eyes, Quatre went from sympathetic to sternly resolute. "You can not have the luxury of having it both ways Duo. I'm sorry. I am friend's with you all but you and Heero have chosen this path and whether I agree or disagree I have walked the line between keeping your secrets and Relena's confidences without lecturing, sensor, or interference. If you are suddenly tired of this stalemate then you and Heero have the power to change it. So do so."  
  
Heero stiffened. The look of despair from last night on Duo's face came back to him in a rush. "What is going on?" Heero demanded coldly  
  
They both looked at him a moment before Duo turned back to Quatre. "Will you give her a call?"  
  
"Duo.." Quatre sighed with reluctance. "Why don't you give her a call?" He stared at them a moment, his heart aching for them all, he could understand Heero's fears, Relena's heartache and longing, Duo's pain being trapped between the two unwilling to hurt either one. Perhaps he could offer some small hope. "I was there when he asked her. Relena and I were having lunch together. Whether he tracked her down or simply was already at the restaurant and chose to be impulsive," he shrugged. "I don't know. I think he felt it was a romantic gesture she would appreciate, one where she would be swept away enough in the moment to give him an immediate answer. But that wasn't what I was sensing from her. I.." Quatre bit his lip hating to think ill of anyone. "I don't think he knows her very well." Quatre shifted his attention from Duo's pained look to Heero's stunned blankness. "I can call her and let you know what I learn but I don't know how that will help either one of you. Surely if she told you about Trevor she explained how she felt?" He paused a moment to let it sink in, he didn't really expect an answer he smiled sympathetically before he signed off. "Be well my friends."  
  
Duo leaned his hands on the desk stunned. A month. It had been a month ago Quatre was last here. "Duo?" He pushed off the desk and turned. Heero grabbed his hand. "I watched you last night you were upset, you're upset now. What is he leaving out?"  
  
Duo laughed brokenly. "What? Didn't want to join us? No, that would mean coming out of the shadows wouldn't Heero?"  
  
Heero searched his face closely that knot in his stomach just grew larger. "What is wrong?"  
  
He studied him a moment then shrugged, he thought it was self-explanatory but he felt numb so maybe Heero was in shock too. "Trevor proposed to Lena." Heero blinked.  
  
Suddenly he was furious Duo leaned forward caging him in the chair. They were so close he could see Heero's pupils dilate. "Did you hear me? He has asked her to join her life with his. And when it happens she will no longer be yours or mine because Trevor may be a prick but he's not a stupid one. He knows if he's ever going to stand a chance with her, he has to separate her from me because he hates my unacceptable gutter trash ass and most especially the ongoing emotional tie to the great Heero Yuy. We will loose her as surely as if she died."  
  
"She.. She was never mine to start with. I .."  
  
"NO! Spare me that at least, the on going bullshit you feed yourself and others gets old. You may be with me but you and I both know the love of your life is Relena regardless of where she sleeps at night. The difference between us is I don't try to deny my feelings for her. She has been a part of us since we first laid eyes on her. Even now with just you and I here, can't you admit it? Just once?"  
  
Heero shoved the chair back and moved to the window pulling the curtain aside. Duo watched the muscles flex and shift in his back as Heero tried to stave off the build up of too much emotion with no where to go. "So she's considering marriage maybe this is for the best if she is truly.."  
  
"I asked her if she loves him." Heero leaned forward gripping the window seal tightly in an impressive display of strength barely leashed. Duo said no more, he left if there if Heero cared enough to want to know the answer he could damn well ask like he had to do.  
  
A moment passed then two.. "Does she?" He asked in a tone barely audible.  
  
"No."  
  
There it was honest simple out there now with no chance of going back. And, if Heero felt the tension ease and the clenching in his stomach stop he ignored it as he ignored everything else in his life he couldn't understand or explain satisfactorily. He just needed to figure out how to get her to see this wasn't the correct course of action for her logically methodically. "I'll go to her tell her that she is doing this for all the wrong reasons that there is a man out .."  
  
Duo interrupted impatiently before he was finished. "It won't matter. She tried to tell me last night and I didn't understand. I didn't want to understand. Even Quatre in his own I'm Mr. Sensitive-way tried to tell me just now. After I told her I loved her convinced her of it. at least I think I convinced her. It changed nothing. She knows I'm involved with another man how long before she knows who that man is? Relena told me last night she won't put me in the middle of course she's talking about between her and my mystery man. Imagine though, Heero her reaction when she learns its you. I've kept my silence for years. Our friends, who are also her friends, have kept their silence. You have been right under her nose all along and didn't have the guts to be honest with her. Fuck both of us have been to cowardly to do what needed to be done for that matter. She has been in love with you since she was what fifteen, sixteen? She is tired of waiting for you and thanks to the timing going to her now wont convince her of any world shattering revelations on your part."  
  
Duo stormed forward grabbing his arm he jerked him around. "Do you understand what we've lost if she says yes? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't mind him kissing her, holding her?" Heero went to turn.  
  
Duo jerked him back. "No. Tell me you don't mind him waking every morning wrapped in silky hair so soft that it clings to your fingers like it has a mind of its own? And the smell. it leaves behind a hint of flowers you can't get out of your mind even hours afterward. A body so soft you think you've died and gone to heaven. Or you think for once you did something right and your sleeping with an angel?" He held Heero's eyes by sheer intensity alone. "Tell me you will smile and wish her well knowing he will make love to her every night. Yeah that's right you don't like that do you? Every night he's where you would kill to be. Tell me how well you will sleep at night knowing he will see her expression when he brings her to ecstasy? He'll listen to every breathy moan she makes when he is buried deep within her silky depths. Tell me that you won't want to grind his bones into ash knowing its his name she will call when she orgasms? And if those don't make you want to kill yourself for being a coward all these years what about when her body grows round with child? Tell me you won't have one regret that the child isn't ours and I won't say another word we will let her go her way wish her the best and never once talk about this again." Heero growled and jerked away.  
  
"That is what I thought," he whispered.  
  
***********************  
  
Hiro moved swiftly through the hallways of the now silent hotel. Glancing up at the security camera's he calculated he now had a sixty-second window to reach the room and enter without being seen on camera. He needed to ascertain her safety before completing the rest of his tasks. To his way of thinking it was an acceptable risk. Moving the small case of pin locks and security cards he extracted the digitally altered card and swiped. Slipping within he shifted into the shadows and froze eyes scanned the darkened living room mentally taking stock of the floor plan as well as exits and entrances.  
  
Extracting his rotor unit, he scanned the room quickly and efficiently before moving on to the balcony doors, he checked that the locks on the doors were indeed secure. Heading on soundless feet into what must be the bedroom, he again paused. Stretching his senses he listened to the sounds the body on the bed made before deeming she was indeed asleep. He smiled, from previous experience he knew once Relena went to sleep. She slept like the dead. Pulling the rotor out once more he did a sweep of the room for not only incendiary devices but bugs as well. Satisfied he headed out the way he came. Hiro hesitated, turning he slowly moved back toward the bed.  
  
He knelt. He couldn't understand the deep satisfaction he derived from just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, unburdened by weight of always having to think for others. Sliding off his glove, he allowed a finger to brush a silken strand of hair off her cheek and onto the pillow before following the smooth strands down the side of the bed. Wrapping it around his finger, he bound them together if only for a moment. He liked the imagery but unlike the mythical Samson, his feelings for this woman did not weaken him. His eyes narrowed no they made him much more deadly. Deadlier than they could ever imagine. Heero? Now him, he did feel sorry for just as much as he wished him into oblivion because he truly had no idea what he was missing and if Hiro had his way he never would. Slowly releasing his hold on her hair, he allowed it to slide from his finger.  
  
Because it was what he wanted the most, he saved it for the last. That initial glimpse of her face, the smooth soft skin. The way her flesh delicately heated in a rosy glow as his fingers caressed and mapped her features. He would take the memories out and savor them for when the hours of duty held him at bay, away from her side where he really wanted to be. His thumb lightly brushed her brows tracing their tilted arch before softly grazing lashes that seemed too thick to be real. It was not enough, he had been away from her for too long cleaning up the mess the Doctor had created with his incompetence as well as investigating the newest threat to her safety. He removed the other glove now and brought both hands into play as his fingers lightly traced her face. Sliding into the fall of hair at her nape, only his thumb remained unencumbered to softly stroke her bottom lip.  
  
She shifted followed by a soft murmur that made him freeze until she once more settled. Leaning down over her mouth, he parted his lips drawing in the very same air she breathed before the mental clock in his head reminded him of the passage of time. He wanted to kiss those lips yearned for them, dreamed of it, but he wouldn't take from her what was only hers to gift. No matter how much he hungered for it. Bidding her a silent goodbye, he slid his gloves on once more and stood, removing the carefully preserved rose he laid it on the nightstand before disappearing into the shadows once more.  
  
*************************  
  
Relena thumbed through the menu selection trying to find something that appealed so far the only thing that sounded good wasn't on the exclusive hotel menu. It was rare for her to be difficult or flaunt her status but she really wanted a cheeseburger. She had been here three days and the talks were not going as well as she had hoped. The second night her car had been attacked on the way to dinner with the ambassador of L1. According to today's findings, another three shuttles had disappeared with an as yet undetermined cargo and just checking her messages after her meetings brought on a headache of monstrous proportions. If that wasn't enough to keep her life interesting her secret admirer had returned. Her glance drifted to the single bud gracing the coffee table with a kind of wistful longing. She knew it wasn't Heero so why did she torture herself this way still it gave her a warm feeling to know someone cared about Relena the woman. Deliberately pushing those thoughts away she chose to live dangerously. She requested her food choice for once not worrying to much about inconveniencing someone else she really needed that cheeseburger and chocolate shake.  
  
Resigning herself to the philosophy better now than later she thumbed through her messages deciding most of them could wait for later. A frown tightened her features Trevor was becoming more persistent in his desire for an answer. But just because he wanted this to happen more than she did didn't make it a done deal for once his force of personality had met an unmovable will. She of all people should know that by now if personality alone did it, Treize Kushrenada would have been the victor so many years ago and she through sheer will would have had Heero in her bed long ago. Damn. She swore she wasn't going to go there. Surprise, surprise not even her mind was hers to control it seemed. So be it then lets have it out once and for all. All she wanted to have was that special someone and for awhile she made herself believe she could make it work with Trevor. But the longer she imagined life with someone she wasn't sure she liked much less loved, the more she realized it wasn't ever going to happen with him. And she couldn't make them both miserable by letting him convince her otherwise. Common goals and a desire for a family were not enough. Truthfully, on days like this it would be so easy to just surrender and go with the flow. Fortunately, Trevor's feelings were not the issue nor what prompted his decision to propose or she would have felt allot worse for what she was going to do. Tightening her robe she sat down at the com and made arrangements to place her call. Ouatre would cheer her up, plus give her some much needed distraction. She looked at her watch and did some calculations she had enough time to shower before they got through to Quatre and by the time she got some food in her she might even be human. 


	5. Opposing Angels Chpt 4

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard warnings and disclaimers apply AU in nature and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
Col Une entered her office and nodded. "I want to thank you all for coming on short notice I know you also have other projects but this just became priority." She specifically made eye contact with Duo and Heero before taking a seat. "In the unit before you are the specifics on Marcus Burch as your aware Burch was currently on assignment with the Minister as head of her security detail."  
  
Duo's chair crashed forward off two legs back to four. "Is Relena ok?"  
  
Une sent a pointed look at his interruption before resuming her summation. "As those of you in this room know we have been aware for some time that Mr. Burch was leaking information concerning the Minister to outside sources. It was decided to use this to our advantage in an attempt to ascertain who was receiving this info. Unfortunately, that is no longer viable the situation has changed. What we have managed to so far keep from the press is yesterday at 1600 an attempt was made on the Minister. Based on reports and surveillance footage we believe they were attempting to extract her instead of exterminate. Regrettably, none of the attackers survived despite orders to contain and return with them alive. Amazingly enough, when the team was further questioned no one admits to killing the assailants. They confirm the order to apprehend and deny killing anyone." She glanced intensely at each. "In case something was missed Po, Chang, with Maxwell and Yuy unavailable I'd like you to go over those recordings again see if anything was missed."  
  
Duo slapped his hand on the desk and made to stand when Heero halted him with a touch. Pinning her with a cold stare his voice barely carried to where she was sitting but the meaning came through loud and clear tell me now or I'll find my own answers. "Was the Minister harmed?"  
  
Mentally she sighed, she would have thought the answer obvious but relented for the sake of expediency. "The Minister was safely taken away according to procedures set in place by yourself should such an event occur."  
  
"And Burch," Sally inquired?  
  
Une's lips curved upward a coldly satisfied smile despite the frustration of months of lost surveillance, "today at 1300 hundred this arrived." Une clicked a button. The screen behind her initialized and footage from the garage rolled as a delivery truck was allowed entrance. A security team entered and completed the second and final scan of the crate. Once the truck left the team opened the crate and a body tumbled out and across the floor.  
  
"Woa, he needs a new travel agent," Duo smirked.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen Marcus Burch. He's alive, but at the moment I'm betting he wishes he wasn't. From what we can gather, Burch at some point disappeared from his room approximately one hour after returning to the hotel the day the motorcade was attacked. An extensive search was made with no success. Then as stated in the regulations the chain of command was implemented and Agent Miller as next in line then stepped into the position… Burch was summarily retired from. What we do know with certainty when he arrived he was already going into shock his condition critical. Around his neck a note and a bag. A scan has been provided for all of you within the unit in front of you. Agent Yuy, since it was addressed to you I'd like you to pay particular attention I specifically want your thoughts on this."  
  
01, This time he returns to you alive and in one piece. Well relatively.. The next time you decide to play stalking horse using for bait that which is irreplaceable. I will not only send the traitor back in pieces but your so called security team will join the traitor as well.  
  
Wufei looked up from the palm unit. "A strong sense of justice," he nodded.  
  
"Chang that strong sense of justice cost us months worth of work. Not only that there is every indication this person or persons will slice up her security team should they fail to meet expectations. If anyone is dismissing the severity of this action people let me show you Mr. Burch again. She flicked the screen showing him within the medical facility. Every bone in this man's body was broken and I'm told it was done in a manner that required not only a great deal of strength but precision as well. Translated our boy knows the human body well and is apparently quite skilled in various techniques on how to dismantle it. Burch was shipped in that crate had it been delayed for any reason with the limited amount of air inside he would have expired. If that wasn't enough his tongue has been removed and was gifted along with the note to Yuy."  
  
"Thoughts, Yuy? "  
  
Heero shrugged, "not enough information."  
  
"Still." Duo murmured, "how did they know Heero was here?"  
  
Sally tapped her finger against her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe they don't know he was, maybe their trying to draw him out."  
  
Wufei frowned. "To what end onna? All we have seen suggests they knew about Burch that means either time under surveillance or familiarity with the man's actions from the start. The tone of the missive suggests they know where Yuy is. No guess work, no speculation but out right knowledge and couldn't care less about him. Except to insure no one risks Darlian in such a manner again that this individual deems unacceptable."  
  
"In fact," he glanced at Heero pointedly. "It sounds like their holding Yuy personally responsible for what happened as well as anything happening in the future. The tongue was to drive the point home, symbolic of the method of Burch's betrayal of the Minister and illustrating it would be the last time he would have the opportunity. The crate was a bonus illustrating his contempt for us, and the actions themselves. Burch, Yuy, even us for risking something he feels is priceless."  
  
Une nodded in satisfaction. "I got that impression myself. So what I want to know people is this. Access to Heero's active duty status with the Preventers is strictly limited. I want to know how this information got to this person. We are working in the dark on this one we have nothing. Not even a description. Burch never saw his assailant. There is no prints, no hair no skin no foreign substances at all. Nothing. We did run what little we had by a profiler what we have is theory in the broadest sense. Male. Young. With a case of hero worship or even obsession for the Minister, her office or perhaps ideals she represents. He is a loner so there is no one to notice his actions or answer to about his comings and goings. Highly intelligent, methodical, patient and according to experts he has his own strictly defined motivation dictating his behavior."  
  
Duo snorted. "They called us terrorists when we did it he's merely labeled dangerous."  
  
"Terrorist or not Maxwell he's an unknown element and I don't like it I want answers. We proceeded with this mission on the Minister's generous compliance and understanding. Now all our preliminary work is lost." She turned her gaze on Heero. "You and Maxwell still have those remaining days I want no change of status to prompt speculation. But after that get me answers Yuy on how this person knew info about you that not even the President of the Earth Sphere Alliance has access too."  
  
"What? No way!" Duo shook his head. "I'll be back tomorrow and on a shuttle for L1 before noon."  
  
"No you wont."  
  
"What?!  
  
"I want no deviation from prearranged plans what part of that do you not understand?"  
  
"But."  
  
"No! I know you Maxwell I had better not find out you used your leave to go against my orders. The agents with the Minister are competent highly trained professionals. She is in no immediate danger. I am updated on a frequent basis of her status. We also have a larger agenda here that we cannot afford to ignore. Or have we lost sight of why the Minister left in the first place? She won't thank us for making it harder on her to do her job." She met each ones gaze and nodded satisfied with what she saw. "Good. Get me answers." Duo stood up and slammed out the door followed by a more controlled Heero. Wufei nodded distantly as he silently left.  
  
Anne sighed as Sally sat on the corner of her desk. "Well I knew that wasn't going to go over well."  
  
Sally winced, "no it didn't.. but well, Duo and Relena are close."  
  
Anne looked at her. "That has to be the understatement of the century," she said dryly. "I wish he and Yuy would just stop dancing around her and get on with it already their not fooling anyone. Especially Heero, his feelings for Relena have to be the worse kept secret on the planet."  
  
Sally grinned, "well for everyone but Relena. But there have been some definite signs Heero is slowly getting with the program."  
  
Her eyebrow lifted quizzically. "Do tell?"  
  
"There was a detailed background check on Trevor Vaughn under Heero's authorization code. I found the timing particularly interesting since my source says Trevor proposed recently to Relena."  
  
"Really," she murmured. "He's the lobbyist isn't he? I think I met him once at a fundraiser." Anne shook her head.  
  
Sally laughed, "what?"  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance, poor man. I heard Duo call him the hedgehog in fact it was at that same function if I'm not mistaken. Heero would send him running for the hills with one of those icy glares he's famous for." Sally laughed as she stood and headed toward the door. "Sally.. don't forget those surveillance discs find me something we can use." She smiled nodding as she closed the door.  
  
*************************  
  
Relena sighed pleasantly stuffed as she killed off the rest of the shake. Pushing herself up she shook off the towel and padded into the facilities to set about running a comb through her wet hair. She had just finished when the com beeped signaling her incoming call. Connecting to the front desk for confirmation, she waited until she verified the identity of the caller before she engaged visuals.  
  
"Quatre, she smiled. "How are things in your world?"  
  
"Relena, he smiled. " Good. You look tired, beautiful, but tired."  
  
She laughed. "O Quatre, how I could use you with me about now." He grew solemn as he studied her intently. "It's going slowly," she smiled reassuringly. "And the situation is on going. He nodded. "And worrying. And on top of that I'm now grounded to my hotel."  
  
His look sharpened with concern. "Relena?" She waved a hand, "o its alright just another day in the crazy life of Relena Darlian and into the middle of this chaos.."  
  
"Trevor arrived," he finished for her. "Is that who gave you the flower it was thoughtful of him? "  
  
She smiled, wryly acknowledging the keen perception and subtle maneuvering behind the beguiling face of her friend. It probably stood him in good steed in the war not to mention his business. She smiled at him fondly. "I don't know?"  
  
"Relena what? What do…"  
  
"Your not going to ask are you?"  
  
Quatre blinked backtracking. Relena's habit of left field comments with close friends was well known and frequently joked about since she was the exact opposite where it involved her chosen profession. Usually he had no problems following her leaps and jumps because he listened to what she was feeling almost as much as what she was saying this time he admitted she almost lost him before he got it. "No," he shook his head.  
  
"Did you know before me?  
  
He laughed. "I'm empathic if you want psychic you have to make your own call to Mama Delila not even I can afford those 1-900 numbers," he chided. "I just know you, you're not one for accepting less than 'it all.' No matter how difficult or impatient and hurt you feel. For you it will always be love."  
  
"I wanted to.. you know?"  
  
He nodded, "I know. I spoke to Duo."  
  
Her eyebrow lifted quizzically. Quatre stared at her reproachfully. She burst out laughing, "if anyone knew my secret weakness my days in politics would be numbered."  
  
His lips quirked, "and their not already?"  
  
Startled she blinked then nodded slowly. "Perhaps they are I didn't know my dissatisfaction was so obvious."  
  
"Relena you've been doing this since you were in your teens its only natural." He met her look sadly and held it easily with the depth of emotion she could see in them. "You've also been in love with Heero since your teens its understandable your tired of the stalemate. I confess though I am surprised at your silence with Duo. You know how he feels? He has never made a secret of his feelings for you so why now are you suddenly running scared?" He gazed at her piercingly.  
  
"You mean like the silence they've forced upon me the last several years?"  
  
"That's not like you," he said in noncommittal tone.  
  
She sighed, "I know, part of it is self -preservation I think." She worried her lip as she thought. Her expression lightened again like quicksilver. Her lips quirked humorously, "that and they pissed me off. We all dodged the train this time but for how long? One day someone will come along whether I'm looking or not and sneak past my self imposed walls." Quatre laughed.  
  
"What, come on Quatre they didn't think I had the what? intelligence? Or am I suppose to be that gullible to not know or not even suspect Heero has been some where across the Quad from me stashed in Preventer's HQ since the wars ended? Or was I to never notice that when something weird started happening in my personal life Duo shows up from L2 with this urge to join the Preventers and walla all the weirdness miraculously stops?"  
  
Tears trickled silently... "or was I not suppose to be hurt that he and Duo are together and I? I can't manage to find one man in all these years that moves me as much as Heero did with one look. That neither one of them thought I needed the truth from them, instead of strangers?"  
  
"Lena," he whispered. She gave a watery chuckle. "Its alright really I'm over it I've had three years to get over the hurt, the anger and however unreasonable the feeling of betrayal."  
  
"But not the silence."  
  
"No. Quatre I won't lift a finger to change this. I'm sorry I know you're feeling caught in the middle. And I know it's intolerable but I didn't create this situation they both have. I've tried to move on but every time I do I'm told or shown its not because Heero doesn't love me. I have met them more than half way I've never hidden my love or affection. Now, Heero has to decide loving me is as important as protecting me. No one has ever said he couldn't do both he makes his fears in this so large compared to the way he is with the rest of his life. God, I grow weary waiting for his self-enlightenment I mean it does nothing for my ego that he finds me more intimidating than his monster Gundam. Besides, no one has ever once wondered if I'm frightened about my feelings."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"How can I not be after everything I've lost. Could still loose, by loving them. Even now their still out there on the front line standing between those that would steal our peace and us but I have no choice. I go on."  
  
"And Duo?"  
  
Ah Duo he's torn, Heero sees Duo as a way to be in my life without endangering my life. It's only recently that Duo has started resenting the boundaries he and Heero have created. He won't go forward or back because he's waiting for Heero, waiting for him to come to some sort of resolution or terms with himself. It won't be easy or simple but its something people spend they are whole life searching for and never finding and that's worth trying for in my book." She smiled tremulously, "isn't it that way with you and Trowa?" Quatre smiled in agreement.  
  
"Still.. Relena I don't claim to know what Heero is thinking but have you considered in his defense he's so intractable about this because it is so. .. you are so important to him?"  
  
"I don't know.." she murmured conceding defeat for tonight at least Heero was a mystery that wouldn't be solved anytime soon it seemed. "Dr. Winner I'm going to climb off your couch I have a stack of messages to wade through and the free time I allotted for myself has sadly come to end."  
  
"When you get back to earth you have to come and visit Trowa and I at the house for the weekend I'll let you vent to your hearts content."  
  
She moaned, "sounds like heaven. Give Trowa my love. As for Duo and Heero well.. I'm sure they're too busy enjoying their vacation to be bothered with me." Quatre's brow lifted skeptically but otherwise remained silent about it as their call ended. It was only after they disconnected he realized he hadn't pressed her about the flower. On top of all the mysterious incidents going on around them all lately that innocent flower bothered him more than it should.  
  
Relena frowned preparing to tackle her messages when the knock at the door drew her attention. Closing her robe and tightening her belt, she brushed her damp hair back before rising to pad silently to the door. Checking the security camera on the wall, she opened the door frowning worriedly. "Mr. Miller is everything alright?"  
  
Looking into the impassive features of her head of security, she couldn't help feel a sliver of unease. Whether it was the manner in which Burch disappeared or if it was the intensity of her newest head of security, she didn't know. She didn't really remember interacting with him much, so couldn't judge from previous encounters. Perhaps it was the natural unease of suddenly having a stranger thrust on her. He towered over her even more than usual without her heels topping six feet easily. It was impossible to tell the color of his hair because it was tightly slicked back against his head but his eyes were a lovely shade of blue. And his voice. His voice made her think things that she shouldn't be thinking in the first place.  
  
"Evening Minister, I was merely seeing if you required anything before I retired for the night?  
  
She smiled relieved. "Thank you that's kind of you but no I was merely returning calls on the more urgent messages."  
  
He bowed his head. "Then I'll allow you to get some rest. And if I may?" He stared pointedly at the circles under her eyes. "Perhaps those messages could wait until morning because while no one but those who know you would ever know. Even you need a good night's rest."  
  
She blinked a moment at his liberty before she smiled ruefully. "I try but it's hard to switch off my mind. I admit though, your suggestion sounds wonderful. I won't be up much longer I promise."  
  
He nodded. He had done all he could the rest was up to her. "Wilkins is on duty now and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Anything at all."  
  
When she smiled it was as Relena instead of her persona. It was nice to be approached as one colleague to another instead of some sort of icon. "I will."  
  
"Then I will see you in the morning Minister." He backed away waiting for her to close the door and secure it. She smiled once more. "Good night, Mr. Miller."  
  
He stood there a moment longer listening to the locks turn as he concentrated on regulating his breathing and calming his hear rate. Relena was a menace she had the most peculiar affect on him when she smiled it seemed everything she was went into expressing her pleasure or joy.  
  
Turning he methodically scanned the area once more his demeanor impassive and blank despite his inner turmoil no one would ever guess anything untoward from his demeanor of calculated professionalism. Nodding to the hidden agent at the end of the hall he pivoted and headed toward his own room. Passing Wilkins he nodded but never paused. "The Minister is secure for the night. Stay sharp, we can't afford any more mistakes."  
  
Miller continued down the hall sliding into a nondescript room no different than the others along this floor locking the door he immediately switched the laptop on letting it run through its setup and security procedures. Shrugging out of his jacket, he withdrew a scanner from the pocket before he tossed the coat across the back of the chair and began out of habit searching the room. Satisfied everything was, as it should. He sat down in front of the laptop to complete the last of the passwords enabling him access to his computer.  
  
Opening the program that ran the vidcams placed in the Ministers room they would cycle through out the rest of the night allowing him to monitor her in a more attentive way yet still offer her the allusion of privacy. He loosened his tie and settled back. The knot in his stomach was slowly loosening from the amount of time she was out of his sight while it took him to get to his room until he could activate the cameras again. He watched her pad around the room sifting slowly through the papers before her. It looked like another long night ahead of them he should have known she wouldn't be able to simply let it go for once to get a good nights rest. O well he was now where he needed to be. He had three hours before the hotel was quiet enough for him to slip out to do what he needed to do. At least her team could be trusted that long to keep her safe and so far everything was going to plan. Then once he had eliminated those plotting against her if he had his way the minister would never again make a move without him knowing it first.  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo felt the remaining days of their so-called vacation had been the longest of his life. What he had previously looked forward to as some time alone with Heero to relax and coax him into new possibilities with Relena had suddenly took a back seat to the new curve Relena had tossed them. It left him feeling ripped in two. A solution he felt easily solvable for all if the Commander had just let them go to L1 and satisfy themselves Relena was all right. Quatre had called as promised but as he himself warned he could only say with certainty that Relena hadn't talked to Trevor yet. He did urge them to call her themselves instead of using him as a go between. After that Heero seemed to withdraw. If his aloofness was any indication, his mind was no more with Duo, than Duo's was with him. What amazed him was Heero stayed. No truthfully, what amazed him was he stayed. There was a time in his life when he would have said screw the rules and just left. As for why Heero stayed Duo didn't know whether it was concern that their unknown assailant might actually be watching for him to do just that. Or if it was, that he was simply afraid of what he would learn from Relena if he went. He smirked, Une said they couldn't go to L1 fine. He'd abide by that command.. for now..  
  
***************  
  
Une stormed into the conference room and tossed several sets of papers on the table. "Explanations? Anyone? The press now have wind of this incident the tension between the colonies and earth have grown worse and as of now travel between the Earth and the Colonies for non diplomatic personnel is banned until further notice. The President is in a meeting right now to assess the necessity of recalling the Minister. I don't need to spell out what the implications would be if a request from the President for her to return home would do to an already tense situation do I? No? Good. Sally security?"  
  
She frowned, "if there is anything on the surveillance footage we were unable to find it. The leak in the press.. Wufei contacted our branch on L1. It seems a young intern at the hospital where some of our personnel were treated was eager to makes some extra cash when confronted with his actions and threatened with prosecution he suddenly hid behind the principle of free press." Une let her gaze drift to Wufei he sat there scowling arms crossed. The miniscule beginnings of a smile started before she smothered it. If Wufei in all his paranoia couldn't find anything then chances were there was nothing there beyond what they had already uncovered.  
  
"Yuy?" He stared impassively; "there has been no breech to my files." She leaned forward placing her hands on the table so she could meet his eyes. "Then how?"  
  
"There is a 84% probability that the subject knows nothing but is merely speculating using previous behavior of myself, the Minister, and the media's ongoing obsession with her past and the enthusiasm with which they print it."  
  
"But?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "But.. I'm not satisfied with those statistics so I will continue searching for answers until I'm satisfied." She nodded.  
  
Drawn to Duo's endless fidgeting her eyebrow lifted, "you have something you wish to add Maxwell?"  
  
His face was unusually hard as he met her gaze. "I respectfully request to return to my original assignment now that I've returned from leave."  
  
She nodded as if she expected his request. "I'll take it under advisement."  
  
"Commander with all do respect. Procedure is for a six man security team, and with the severity of the situation and implementation of a ten man team which, as you remember I am the one who convinced the Minister that it was a necessity."  
  
"Don't quote procedure to me Colonel the team there is more than adequate."  
  
He laughed coldly, "yeah their adequate alright one is lucky he wasn't damn near gutted. Why don't we save this faction the trouble and send them a engraved invitation to splatter Lena's brains all over the nightly news."  
  
"Maxwell, enough!" Une drew a calming breath and spoke to the room in general. "Excuse us please." Heero leaned back crossing his arms as if he had no intentions of going anywhere. "Yuy don't you start or by god I will have you both confined to quarters within this facility." Their gazes silently clashed as she waited for Heero to decide which way he would be better able to help Relena. Standing he eyed Duo and it seemed as if something unspoken passed between them before he silently inclined his head and left the room.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what this is about Duo."  
  
"What this is about… "  
  
"What this is about," she overrode him. "Is your feelings for Relena interfering with common sense."  
  
"I don't ."  
  
"O please," she scoffed. "Maxwell don't treat me like an idiot and I won't treat you as incompetent goof off. I don't think anyone on this planet certainly not within this organization is unaware of the unusual aspect pertaining to you, Yuy and Darlian. Even the rawest recruits are aware of it within days of settling in here. God knows how Yuy's managed to keep it from her this long, but he has. The only one out of the loop seems to be Relena herself. If that's the case here. What do you think the odds are the Minister's protector knows not only about Yuy. But you as well? Answer me this Duo. Who are you going for, Relena or this mysterious anomaly whose assigned himself Relena's protector?"  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Good," she said noncommittally. "I'm glad to hear it because as things stand right now sending one of the former Gundam pilots to protect the Minister is out of the question with the current political climate." Duo stood his fists clenching before he stalked to the door and quietly closed it.  
  
Une winced that was a more telling move at the depth of his rage as she had ever seen. Duo was like a summer storm, quick to anger but soon over it before his sunny disposition returned. The fact that he had closed the door in such a deliberately controlled action spoke of more than just anger.. She rubbed her forehead gently the headache she had been fighting since mid morning suddenly took on the intensity of an erupting volcano it was going to be a long day this crisis was wearing them all down.  
  
Heero pushed off the wall as Duo exited the room and fell into step beside him. "Well?"  
  
"Its no. But then, I knew it would be when I started but one of us had to try."  
  
He grabbed Duo's arm. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
He stared into Heero's tense face. "What do you think it means?" He resumed walking stopping in front of his office he keyed in the code before shoving the door open it bounced against the wall as he went around his desk and threw himself into his chair. Heero followed closing the door and locking it. "You don't think I want to go to L1."  
  
Duo eyed him silently before turning his attention to his messages. 'Damn. No Relena.' He shoved the keypad away in frustration. Heero moved forward leaning across the desk he cupped Duo's face forcing him to look at him as Prussian eyes glittered intensely into his. "Heero I don't think you know what you want to do that's why we're in this fucking mess in the first place."  
  
He stiffened. Straightening he moved to the window his shoulders hunched as if to ward off a blow. "Knowing what I want isn't the problem, acting on it is. And none of it changes the fact we can't get near L1 right now."  
  
"Maybe not but that nerve inside me screaming a warning might give me some peace that I haven't had since she left If SHE WOULD JUST FUCKING RETURN MY CALLS.."  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Duo. "You don't think I don't feel…"  
  
"Heero this is me you're talking to. You and I both know its not about what you feel or don't it never has been, its about you refusing to do a damn thing about it."  
  
He swung around. "What I feel for her has never been definable," he ground out through a tightly clenched jaw. "Those first few years I felt like I would go out of my mind. It's so damn intense and it hasn't lessened only increased in its intensity. I swore I wouldn't go near her until I knew I could control it better."  
  
Duo swallowed, "well I knew you didn't feel for me like you did her but I didn't know.. I," he faltered. "didn't know."  
  
Heero frowned trying to make sense of how he had suddenly hurt Duo since he was the one pushing them all toward this in the first place. "It doesn't take away," he began awkwardly feeling his way through this particular minefield. "What I feel from you. Its just different." When Duo's expression continued to look doubtful he forced himself to elaborate. "Is what you feel for Relena the same as what you feel for me?"  
  
"Huh what kind of question is that? You know I love you both."  
  
"Duo," he snapped. "Answer me what do feel for Relena? Don't think about it answer."  
  
Duo jerked out of his chair suddenly angry and defensive and he didn't even know why. "Warmth, longing, loved, accepted, awe. Fear, most of all, fear that something is going to take her from me before I even know what I have."  
  
Heero nodded as if it was what he expected. "Me?"  
  
Duo lifted a hand and grazed it along his jaw before sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck gently pulling him forward he leaned his forehead against Heero's. Violent eyes full of love, lust and irritation met Prussian staring enigmatically into his. "Hunger, love, acceptance, uncertainty, aggravation.  
  
Heero swallowed against the dryness. "Despite her love for me it doesn't make it easier but more difficult I don't know how to control what I feel for her I don't want to hurt her. So I have left things as they are because the price for failure is too high. Not only am I larger than she but thanks to the good Doctor I have enhanced strength to contend with. Something I have never second-guessed myself about until Relena. Things are always so intense when we're together so out of control what if I hurt her in my… because.. of the hunger."  
  
"For god sakes Heero, you make yourself sound like a freak so what she's petite and you've grown into a big guy most couples successfully contend with those kind of differences every day there is nothing abnormal in that. The hedgehog is big to compared to Lena but it doesn't seem to be worrying her. As for your enhanced strength, you weren't a virgin when we got together surely you never lost…"  
  
Heero smirked, "do you really believe Dr. J left any aspect of my training incomplete? Whores, marks, and one night stands nothing of consequence or importance until you or Relena. Nothing that would matter if I forgot myself and no I never did hurt anyone unless a mission required it. But again, as I said my emotions have never been called into question were never an issue until the two of you. I ..am.. in..control.."  
  
"Heero, Relena is not fragile it sounds like your scared and you've built this up in your mind to unmanageable proportions. Have you considered it looms so large and feels so outta control because you have stayed away from her for so long? We will get through this, it will be all right. But not if you continue to hide from her." Duo rubbed the back of his neck soothingly.  
  
"What makes you think its not already too late?" Duo closed his eyes as if to shut out the question. He just didn't have any answers and the unknown was eating he and Heero both alive. So the silence stretched as they took what comfort they could from each others presence. 


	6. Opposing Angels Chpt 5

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard warnings and disclaimers apply AU in nature and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
Relena paused outside the door waiting while her room was deemed secure her security stood in a tight cluster around her sadly it seemed even here in the confines of the hotel she was apparently at risk. Agent Wilkens appeared in the doorway and gave the all-clear sign. Relena smiled wryly a sign that changed everyday to insure no one but those truly in her inner circle had access to her. She nodded graciously, if not a little tiredly, as she moved within the room she listened to the door click shut and the silence descend with something akin to relief.  
  
She paused to absorb the much needed tranquility, then collapsed on the couch leaning her head against the back. She closed her eyes and forced her mind blank. Relena didn't know how long she lay there before she felt herself jerk up and away from the edge of sleep. Groaning, she moved tiredly into the bedroom and shrugged out of her jacket. Tossing it onto the bed, she kicked off her shoes before turning to the closet. Relena froze. On the nightstand sat her favorite brand of chocolates. A small smile curved her mouth she allowed herself a few moments to appreciate the gesture and the sweet feeling of joy it engendered before it was replaced with resignation. Moving to the phone, she contacted the manager of the hotel and inquired if anyone had placed chocolates in her room. No such luck. She sighed, she really wanted those chocolates. blast.  
  
Miller grinned watching the wistful smile then her waffling as she eyed the chocolate longingly. Five minutes later his line beeped. She had made her decision. He sat a moment longer listening to the phone and watching that adorable pout probably no one but those closest to her had ever seen.  
  
"Miller."  
  
"Ah. Agent Miller, I'm sorry to disturb you. I seem to have acquired some candy that no one wants to take credit for .."  
  
"I understand mam, I'm on my way."  
  
"I." Relena started then frowned at the click of the phone disconnecting. Shrugging she moved to the closet she slid into a caftan longing desperately instead for the privacy of home and her most comfortable pair of jeans. The outer door sounded. Her security had arrived prompt as usual. As she had always been instructed, she hadn't touched anything. Passing through the outer room she glanced at the now wilted rose. She paused. Then gave a mental shrug she doubted he would even notice much less question. Moving to turn on the security camera she confirmed it was Miller before opening the door. She smiled stepping back she silently let him in. As she closed the door she surreptitiously watched him slowly give her room a thorough perusal. His gazed landed on the wilted flower before coming back to rest on her. The silence stretched until she gestured toward the bedroom. He studied her a moment longer before striding into the bedroom. Following at a more sedate pace, she watched from the doorway as he gloved his hands before he sealed the chocolate within a bag.  
  
"I don't suppose you could just look at it and tell if it's poisoned or bombed or whatever," she asked wistfully.  
  
His mouth quirked, "no bomb miss chemically altered more likely. Sorry. There is also the concern of how it got here. Anything else rouse your suspicions, things moved, a sense of someone in your room while your gone, any other gifts?"  
  
She deliberately kept her expression mildly interested. "I did make inquiries with management before I contacted you they didn't seem to know anything. And with my security its hard to believe a mouse could slip through much less a full grown adult."  
  
He sent her a probing look. "Does that mean yes you have noticed something out of the ordinary or no you haven't?"  
  
Inwardly she squirmed at the fine line she was skirting with this. Well, it really wasn't unusual. "No Agent Miller, nothing out of the ordinary has occurred." He studied her a moment longer before nodding moving through the suite he checked the camera before opening the door.  
  
Looking both ways he stepped into the hall then turned back. "If you need me minister," he bowed. "I'm a phone call away." Blinking she leaned out the door watching him disappear down the hall did he just put more emphasis on need me than was proper for a working relationship? Thoughtfully closing the door, she pondered anew the strange and unexpected turns her life continued to take.  
  
****  
  
Relena was just putting the finishing touches on her speech when a knock sounded at the door. Frowning at the interruption she glanced at her watch before rising shifting her laptop aside. She blinked confused and a bit worried. "Agent Miller?"  
  
"Mam." He handed her a box of her favorite chocolates.  
  
"They were clean?"  
  
He shrugged, "those were bagged and tagged. Your expression though suggested a serious chocolate addiction behind that calm exterior so I took the liberty of procuring you some you can eat." She smiled eagerly tearing the wrapper off and biting, she closed her eyes allowing a moment to savor the taste. Hungrily he watched the pleasure suffuse her face before he composed his expression into one of polite interest. 'Mm the next best thing to sex.' A bit embarrassed at her momentary lapse even though there was no way he could read her mind she opened her eyes and met his. Smiling wryly she offered him a piece. A hint of a smile lifted the curve of his mouth.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
She frowned, "you know they say you cant trust someone that doesn't like chocolate."  
  
His look sharpened on her face a moment before studying the choices. "Which one would you suggest?"  
  
She studied him a moment. "Trust me?"  
  
"Always." She tilted her head a moment searching his face before she lowered her gaze to the box. Mentally cursing he made a note to stop putting significance on to things she wasn't privy to he was playing a dangerous game here. Dragging himself from his musing he watched her select a shell shaped chocolate and hand it to him. Taking it carefully he bit and started to chew.  
  
"No, wait" she urged. "Let it melt on your tongue so you can savor the taste. She watched his face closely. "Mmm?" He slowly swallowed the put the rest in thoughtfully giving it his full attention. "Good?"  
  
His mouth quirked, "lets just say the expression on your face makes more sense now." He bowed. "Enjoy your sweet Miss Relena."  
  
"Thank you. You didn't have to but it is most appreciated."  
  
He inclined his head. "Will an hour be sufficient time to return to take you to your dinner engagement?"  
  
Relena groaned mentally. "I'm surprised their letting me out."  
  
"It's been quiet and with caution and sufficient procedures in place there is no reason you cant dine with your colleague."  
  
"Great now they let me out.."  
  
"Mam?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled kindly. "An hour is fine I'll be ready. Could someone contact Mr. Vaughn and confirm our dinner plans?"  
  
His eyebrow lifted pointedly at her suggestion of someone other than herself contacting Vaughn considering the intimate nature of their relationship but as the blush covered her cheeks he merely nodded. "As you wish Miss Relena."  
  
She watched him back away and then wait until she closed the door she glanced at the monitor and he was still there head tilted as if he knew she hadn't locked the door. Engaging the lock she watched his eyes reflect his satisfaction then glance both ways before striding away. She supposed it was too much to hope that Trevor's personal position in her life was unknown. It was probably also common knowledge that he had been here for a week now without her taking the necessary steps to see him hardly actions of one in love or contemplating marriage. Lending even more speculation to her odd avoidance of the so-called significant other in her life, Relena sighed. Studying the box of candy anew she popped another one in her mouth. When in doubt eat chocolate.  
  
As it turned out she was late. First a call came through that yet another series of thefts had occurred this time it was experimental computer parts destined for Earth stolen before the shuttles had even had the chance to leave the docks. So much for things being quiet. By the time she felt she was as thoroughly updated as she could be she had just finished dressing and was finally ready to go when another call came in. She paused on her way to the door debating the wisdom of answering or not. Her security team had already stood there patiently waiting for her to finish with the first crisis. In their place, she doubted she would want to stand there longer. Trevor was going to be snippy as it was. If this was a sign of the rest of the night she might just say to hell with it and go to bed. Tossing her wrap onto the chair she move to the desk checking the incoming info she should have went with her first instinct.  
  
Picking up the receiver, she left the image viewer off. "Duo?"  
  
"Lena you're a hard lady to catch up with." She closed her eyes she could hear the hurt and constraint in his voice.  
  
"Things have been..difficult."  
  
"They always are."  
  
Fumbling with the distance physically and mentally she groped for a safe topic. "How was the vacation?"  
  
"You know vacations you always need a vacation from the vacation."  
  
She laughed it sounded strained even to her ears she closed her eyes grimacing. "I don't know I can't remember the last time I had a vacation."  
  
"You come home to us safe and we'll take you anywhere you want to go."  
  
'Us?' "Duo I."  
  
"Relena why is the viewer off? Seeing you right now would go a long way to easing my worry."  
  
Her finger hovered over the button the last thing she wanted to do was make this harder for him but she felt she at least owed Trevor the courtesy of knowing her answer before anyone else. Well Quatre didn't count, she thought wryly amused, despite her current predicament. He had probably known what she was going to do before she did.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She sighed. It seemed loud and unhappy against the sound of his breathing. She clicked the button before she could change her mind. His solemn image filled the viewer. He looked tired and grim. He was right he did need another vacation. They stared at one another as his eyes drifted over the silky gown of black. Its smooth lines rose to hug her left shoulder and arm leaving the opposite bare. The diamond necklace tastefully drew attention to the hint of cleavage causing his gaze to linger as he thoroughly studied the amount of skin the sophisticated French loop she had arranged her hair in left bare. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're going out?"  
  
"Yes." The silence between the answers continued to lengthen to the point where she physically clenched her fists to keep herself from rushing to fill it.  
  
"I thought security didn't want you going out and about any more than absolutely necessary."  
  
"They don't but this is necessary and it's been quiet and with caution, planning and sufficient procedures in place I guess they reasoned a few hours wouldn't do any harm."  
  
"You sound like your quoting."  
  
Her mouth quirked humorously, "I am. The security replacement has a tendency to sound like Heero."  
  
"Ahh," his eyes flicked to something out of view. "The ultimate compliment." She stared at him steadily. "Ah don't be that way babe. Sometimes his shadow looms large and it's hard to not be intimidated by a living legend.  
  
"You don't have to worry, over the years while I've waited, hoped and prayed he would get his act together I decided there were times Heero can be too high maintenance."  
  
He laughed despite his frustration and worry, ah god how he had missed her. She smiled then an honest true one that held everything in it that she normally hid from strangers. Fiddling with the buttons on the machine he froze the image and saved it. He grew solemn again. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
He stared at her intently, "say the word and I'm there. Please."  
  
At his words her smile died and the corners of her mouth curled downward. "You can't the situation..."  
  
"Say the word." She smiled gently sympathetically then watched his eyes shift again to something off screen and his face tightened and something moved behind his shuttered expression she couldn't interpret but it didn't take much to figure out who it was. Heero.  
  
Relena lifted her fingers to comfort him as much as she could. She traced his image on the screen brushing his brow lightly. "I'm Ok honestly."  
  
"I worry. We worry."  
  
"I know, but Miller has me so secure I doubt even Trowa could sneak in."  
  
"Relena, I saw today's reports." She knew Miller would report it damn it. She just didn't think they would get their hands on it that fast. Her shrug on top of his feelings of helplessness sparked his temper. He leaned into the monitor as if he was coming through it. "Damn it Lena, how can be so unconcerned about this?"  
  
Relena rubbed her temple gently to ease the tension and still hold on to her patience. "Duo, I have a world crisis brewing here, a kidnapping or assassination attempt on my person every other day. Someone kidnapped my head of security. I have been here a week, and every security precaution we try is still unable to prevent these criminals from getting the materials for god knows what. The President wants me home and has told me in no uncertain terms, one more incident and I will be put on a shuttle with or without my cooperation. Despite my most persuasive arguments might I add. Because they can't and I quote afford the chaos that would erupt from something happening to me. Not Minister Darlian, but Relena Peacecraft, icon and darling to the world. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm not sleeping well." She glanced at her watch. "I am now two hours late for my date with Trevor. I have my security team, cooling their heels outside my door like their inside a boys locker room. With all that Duo it's a bit hard to be worked up about a box of my favorite chocolates appearing."  
  
"And the flowers," he gritted.  
  
Her eyebrow lifted imperiously, apparently he had noticed, Miller was more like Heero than she thought. "Flower Duo, flower, singular and since it didn't emit some poisonous gas or blow me up I chose to accept it at face value."  
  
"Damn it Relena, it. is. not Heero."  
  
She laughed derisively, "again with the obvious. Relena would have to be real and not a public treasure for something like that to even occur to Heero to do. Relena would have to be a blimp on his radar for him to know she's alive. Or heres my all time favorite, Relena is in danger of assassination so in rides Heero Yuy to the rescue on his firey stead. Duo we've covered this already. I am more than aware of my place in the scheme of things with Heero Yuy."  
  
He shoved his hands through his bangs. "You don't have a fucking clue." He smacked his fist on the desk. "No damn it, you are not distracting me by turning this it into a defending Heero session. Relena they think this guy is the one who took Burch and you don't even want to know what was done to him babe before he was mailed home in a crate. A fuckin crate, Relena. And he will do it again if you so much as get a hangnail he as much as told us so. He makes Heero look like a Pacifist in comparison. He is dangerous.."  
  
"Once upon a time so were the Gundam boys. You five, six if you count Milliardo still are. I never forget you are some of the most dangerous men alive. Even today." She held his look with a serenity that made him want to shake her. "But I can only deal with one thing at a time and I am not god I have to trust some things will simply take care of itself."  
  
"Lena please," his eyes flickered off screen then back to hers.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Angel. Heero, I could maybe.." She laughed with genuine amusement shaking her head. "Lena! Lena, about Trevor.."  
  
"Night Duo.."  
  
The screen flickered and died. Duo looked up at Heero leaning on the corner of the desk. "Shit that went fuckin no where." Heero pushed off the desk and turned the monitor. "Did you hear her? She has no intention of being reasonable about this. Hello? Yo, Yuy snap out of it." Heero initiated the system and immediately the saved image of Relena filled the screen. Duo studied Heero's jaw as it clenched from whatever emotion was riding him. He had about given up when Heero seemed to force it out.  
  
"She looks beautiful."  
  
Duo watched him a moment longer to see if he would add anything. For Heero to willingly admit this much was a major concession something really did have him worked up tonight. Whether it was the mysterious admirer or Trevor, hell, both for that matter, who knew but he kind of liked the change. "Yes."  
  
Heero lifted a finger and traced the edge of the gown as it curved around her shoulder. "You tend to forget just how beautiful she is when you don't see her for awhile." He pulled his hand away and clenched his fist. The raw need, the love, lust and longing on his face was almost too painful to see. "I mean you know, you always know but somehow.the impact.. its always like the first time I saw her."  
  
Duo nodded, "there's just enough fire in her to keep her from being too good to be true. I can't see myself growing bored being Lena's friend or lover."  
  
"Bored?" Heero's mouth quirked reluctantly, "no boring isn't a word I equate with Relena even when lover was the furthest thing from my mind."  
  
The silence grew between them and Duo couldn't take it anymore that was part of the problem too may things left unsaid. "Heero, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Your right. Whatever happens things can't continue on as they are. It use to be enough to just know that as long as she was somewhere out there in the world I could go on without expecting or wanting any more than I had a right to." Eyes as piercing as lasers met Duo's gaze and bored into him with their intensity. I hope you're right. I hope she's been right all along, because ready or not her world is about to change."  
  
****  
  
Relena's eyes fluttered, slowly opening, laying there she tried to place what woke her. The night had been unbearably long and the break up with Trevor just supplanted the kidnapping by Mariemaia as her worse experience to date. After a few seconds she thought she imagined whatever it was that woke her. Her eyes had just drifted closed again when her skin prickled, rolling over onto her back she lay there ears straining, sifting through the sounds of the suite she had grown accustomed to since her stay. There was nothing she could put her finger on but something wasn't right, and she had learned long ago to listen to those instincts. Rolling out of the bed, she grabbed the ugly abstract statue beside it. She had come to think of as the warped doughnut, dropping it into the pillowcase she had shucked the pillow out of, she then stuffed the naked pillow under the covers. Hastily grabbing the other, Relena placed it where the original was, bunching and arranging the covers to look like a body was within, she then silently lifted the phone. Hearing no dial tone she replaced it and tip-toed toward the door silently listening. Backing into the darkened space between the wall and the armoire, she tried to steady and quiet her breathing. She didn't have long to wait, when the door silently slid open. A large shadow slid into the room on stealthy feet, moving toward the bed. She moved behind him. Closing her eyes, she took a second to say a prayer as she swung a piece of ugly art and the pillowcase against someone that was in all probability carrying a real weapon. Not to mention out weighed her from the looks of it by a good 70 or 80 pounds and from the fit of the clothes it was all muscle.  
  
As he drew back the covers, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Relena put all her momentum into her swing only to have him slide away, grab her arm, and use her momentum against her. A mass of hair blocked her view, as the air in her lungs whooshed out in a undignified squeak when she landed on the bed. But she didn't allow herself to think, instinct to survive kicked in. Continuing into her roll, she let it carry her to the other side of the bed, while trying not to let lack of air stop her from getting those feet on the ground. She refused to think right now about how many of her security died so this person could get to her. The nice Agent Miller who had been so sweet to her, or the looks on the faces of those she loved when they learned what had happened. Her feet had hit the ground, and she only paused for a second to throw her hair from her face as she grabbed the corner of the pillow and swung toward where she guessed his face was. She didn't even pause to see if it connected, as she focused single mindedly on reaching the Ming vase that was sadly about to become the next victim in her fight for freedom and survival. Hey.. better it than her.  
  
Unfortunately, though her silent opponent had other ideas. She had no sooner gotten enough air in her again to fight, when an arm that felt like steel, anchored itself around her waist, lifting her off her feet and back onto the bed. Except, this time, her would be assassin followed her onto the bed pining her down with his weight. Dignity and steely resolve left with the speed that would rival that of wing Zero. Visions of rape, followed by death ended her bravado. Screaming bloody murder was looking good at this point, and position and dignity be damned. Squeezing her eyes tight in denial, her mouth opened to gather the necessary air to scream the hotel down. Again her assailant had anticipated her actions. A familiar whisper, laden with amusement, accompanied with a gloved hand across her mouth, had her eyes snapping open in disbelief. "Any other time princess and you would sleep thru another war. But the one night I need you to so I can take care of your visitors and your wide awake playing commando. What did you really think you were going to do with that dinky statue and a pillow? "  
  
Relena eyes widened, then narrowed as her gaze took in Heero Yuy then promptly bit his hand. Hoping spitefully, he felt it through the leather. He blinked before his mouth quirked in a half smile. Slowly removing his hand, his thumb grazed her mouth in a parting caress. "What happen to pacifism princess?"  
  
"What.." His finger promptly touched her mouth for silence as he glanced toward the door. Leaning closer his eyes bored intensely into hers. "We have two options. Your team is dead or dying, I got here before they did just barely. I can kill whoever comes through the door and wait with you until they send you another security team, or I can get you out of here and back to earth."  
  
"But Heero, if you know.." He frowned at the time it was taking to explain to her, in as much as how it rubbed him raw to let her think he was Heero. But there was no help for it now this was the most expedient way of getting her out alive. And in the end that was more important than his longing to hear his name on her lips rather than Heero's.  
  
"No, that won't work Relena. This isn't political. This isn't something any mediation on your part is going to solve these men don't have a catchy name they call themselves, no causes, no movement. There is no politics involved, they are simply for lack of better description like ancient pirates and they will not stop until they have what they want. You. Because you're the biggest prize of all, one no one can afford to loose. Ergo Princess your priceless. So decide, they will be here any second."  
  
She pushed against his chest. "Let me get dressed," she murmured. His head turned reluctantly toward the lounge then back to her. Hungry eyes slid over her body taking in the gown for the first time. "No more time, this will have to do." The corner of his mouth lifted quickly, before the hard blankness settled on his face and for a moment, she thought she imagined it as he offered her his hand. Pulling her up, and into his arms, he drew her into the shelter of his body as if steadying her and in those seconds, she allowed herself to note the changes from the boy in the man before her. He stared solemnly into her eyes as he let her gaze drift over him. Then slowly, almost as if he was afraid she would run, he lightly brushed her hair back from her face before gently nudging her into the same opening she had chosen earlier for herself.. He motioned for silence as she moved to protest what he was about to do. The man masquerading as Heero Yuy, climbed into the bed taking her place. He held her eyes with a look that caused her stomach to clench with hungry need before he pulled the covers up to hide who was within. Once more, he'd come when she needed him, now if she could just convince him she needed more from him than just his protection. 


	7. Opposing Angels Chpt 6

Opposing Angels By Amber  
  
Standard warnings and disclaimers apply AU in nature and any scene or plot similarity to another person's story, movie or anime is purely coincidental. Rated R:  
  
Heero stared out the windo watching the rain cover the area as far as the eye could see in a wet dreary blanket. Duo would say it matched his mood perfectly. Below in the courtyard the birds had no such reservations about the gift from the heavens as they used it and the fountain below his window to play. Heero was too intelligent not appreciate the irony to his musings, had he simply been able to accept the gift that was Relena's love he would have been enjoying a life with her now as well. Perhaps not a perfect one because there was no such thing as perfection but a satisfying one to be sure... Still mindless acceptance wasn't in his nature even when they had been turning him into a killing machine. A part of him had still fought them as hard and as long as he could. He scowled should have gotten his head straight years ago. . Last night long after Heero had let his lover take him to bed and give him the temporary respite from thinking he still lay wide awake denied even the briefest respite from his insecurities. Duo's occasional snore, kept him company as his mind once again resumed running in circles with endless plotting and planning. He lay there trying to calculate every variable he could conceive regarding Relena's behavior when they finally came face to face for the first time in years. Even now, he was still no closer to a plan of action that he was when he decided on this course. For the first time in his life he hadn't a clue what his mission parameters were and there for couldn't calculate the success of his mission objectives. The discreet tone, of his phone drew him from his morose thoughts as he swiveled around and composed his face into his usual impassive demeanor. Quatre's worried face immediately filled the screen accompanied with an ever silent and watchful Trowa. Suddenly, his gloomy day became not only annoying but worrisome. His eyebrow lifting quizzically at Trowa's presence was the only sign of surprise he allowed himself to exhibit. "Quatre," he nodded.  
  
"Heero, I thought I would contact you with what I've learned. We have had little or no success tracking it from the present day back. We found nothing but dead ends or allot of unexplained incidents of death and destruction that raised more questions than they answered. So we approached it from the other end, looking at the common denominators the scientist, the past wars, the." Quatre frowned momentarily fumbling. "As I said, on the surface Heero we found nothing out of the ordinary. We suspected that those left alive would continue to be vigilant and have contingencies in place in case the need arose again but I." Heero frowned trying to pin point where this was going it was unlike Quatre to dissemble.  
  
Trowa turned toward the monitor catching his attention with the intensity of the look he gave him. "Heero.. " he couldn't help but notice the flicker of relief on Quatre's face as Trowa interrupted. "Do you know why Dr. J would want Relena in his laboratory after the Mariemaia incident? Did he ever mention she was there?"  
  
Heero froze, his blood running ice cold at the thought of him anywhere near Relena. If anyone had known what the devil looked like on an intimate basis then it was Heero, and to this day he swore Satan was that crazy old man that made him into a living weapon. His eyes darted to Quatre and Trowa. "No. What makes you think it's connected?"  
  
Quatre leaned forward earnestly. "We found one man who was willing to tell what little he knew during the brief time he was assisting Dr J. He signed the typical non-disclaimer package when he started working for Dr. J. But with the professor now dead he was bitter enough about his dismissal that he wasn't very worried about prosecution. He was told his services were no longer needed because of funds and cut backs but he didn't believe it. He felt it was because he was asking too many questions about the nature of the project and the sudden tightness of the security. Things were divided up so no one knew what exactly they were working on as a whole.  
  
Heero shrugged, "that sounds like Dr. J I don't see.."  
  
"Yes, I agree in and of its self so far typical behavior. He was doing this a long time, I know that considering what he went through in his life, security that tight would be second nature to him. Except for one thing, it started the day Relena came to the labs. It was mere chance this man saw her at all, because everyone had been given the day off. I mean everyone Heero. Even Jerry, the only other person who we now know knew what the project was. Seeing Relena there roused this man's curiosity more than it was previously. At the start it wasn't a cause for alarm he had been curious for months poking and prodding for answers where and with whomever he could. Before Relena's visit, he said it seemed to amuse Dr. J more than anger him. But when this Ernesto Henley, tried to use his knowledge of Relena's presence there that day to barter for more information on the project. Dr. J became furious. The next day, he got a memo terminating his participation on the project. When he went to gather his stuff they had revoked, his security clearance and two large guards met him at the gates with the things from his office. He wasn't even permitted on the premises. That same day a letter was hand delivered warning him about the non disclosure section of his contract and the small print that specifically indicated it still was in effect even after his termination."  
  
Heero frowned silently he couldn't imagine what J would want with Relena but since he knew for a fact there was nothing over the years to point to anything sinister about the visit. Still... he couldn't explain it and that alone made him uneasy. He could see why it would concern Quatre but so far he couldn't account for what was causing Quatre's panic.  
  
Trowa pulled him from his thoughts. "I took the liberty of getting the security logs for that time frame Heero. Relena's behavior when she returned concerned her then head of security enough that he commented in meticulous detail about before and after comparisons. Then went on to detail her absence, the man she left with, what he heard Relena call him, and her condition when she returned. He went so far as to attempt a background check, which didn't go very far, but considering who he was guarding it should have been a snap. Relena's security has always been a high priority but even he couldn't pierce the mystery of Dr. J. so he was forced to let it go. I'm sending you what we found now." No sooner than Trowa said it Heero's disc writer initiated and started copying the info.  
  
When Heero still appeared to Quatre more curious than concerned Quatre picked up the tale. "Ernesto, bumped into Jerry about three months after he was fired, after they exchanged pleasantries he apparently tried teasing Jerry about whether or not earth's angel had been back for another visit, meaning Relena. Jerry seemed confused. Assuming from what he said Ernesto knew about the project, said Arc Angel had never left. Arc- Angel Heero! That's twice now we've come across its mention I don't buy coincidence anymore. Add in the deaths, the secrecy, Jerry's overwhelming desire to warn you before someone killed him, coupled with Relena sudden inclusion into this."  
  
He frowned, a deeply disturbed look replacing his normally sunny disposition. "Yes Heero, I've passed worried heading into panic because I now think something much deeper is going on than specs on a project weapon being sought to sell to the highest bidder. What if someone thinks Relena knows more than she does? If I'm right, the security team with Relena wont be equipped to deal with the level of violence we've been seeing." The door to Heero's office slammed open and a Duo he had only seen during the wars entered. He knew with a bone deep certainty it was about Relena, behind the anger he could see in his eyes there was also fear. Duo's eyes were the windows to his soul, and as such he hadn't learned the art of deception yet. The fear, the anger, the morbid feeling of doom suddenly all those feelings Heero had been experiencing all morning congealed in his stomach and he knew with a bone deep certainty Quatre's warning had come too late.  
  
****  
  
The next few moments seemed like an eternity to Relena as she held her breath and prayed for the safety of man she loved. But in the end as she watched through a hazy kind of view, her prayers seemed unnecessary as the deadly ballet ensued within feet of her hiding spot. The two men came in to her sight with less stealth and grace than Heero. And on a distant level that must have been something akin to shock she would like to think that not even she would have slept on oblivious with strangers in her rooms. But whether that was wishful thinking or delusion on her part who knew she was clinging to that thought by a thread. One man, a stocky individual moved toward the bed while the other divided his attention between watching the door and his comrade. The moment he touched the covers to pull them back a hand snapped out seizing him. From Relena's hidden spot, Heero grabbed what looked like the assailant's thumb and twisted. The gun in his other hand was then forced upward by Heero, until it lay flush against his throat then the only sounds she heard were two small thumps as the man jerked. While the body fell across the bed, Heero was already up and over the falling body. He was on the accomplice by the door before he could even register what happened to his comrade. With a snap kick to the knee, Heero jerked the gun from his hand pulling the man's weight on to the injured leg. Unbalanced, he wobbled and in a motion too fast to follow, Relena watched Heero's hand grab the man's throat and jerk. She could see the assassin's eyes widen until the white of the eyes seemed like twin beams in the dark. Clasping his throat, he fell face first toward the carpet. Except, Heero was there catching him before he landed, silently laying him down instead.  
  
Heero cocked his head to the side listening, then pulling a gun from seemingly nowhere he turned to stare into her eyes. Searching, for what she didn't know. Like a little boy, desperate for a kind word from her, but expecting the worse after she saw what he could do. Had done, and would not hesitate to do again. So, he dared her with those fiery eyes, to prove herself to him yet again. Here and now. Now that she was reminded in the most explicit way, who he was and what he was capable of. still. Prove to him that she had meant everything she had left unspoken over the years, as well as every thing her eyes had never hidden but silently promised. What was it he saw when he looked into her eyes, what was it he was searching for? Fear? Disgust? Revulsion? He offered her his hand it seemed in a silent dare. Staring at his hand, then following it up to meet his gaze. She let him see her eyes slowly travel over his body, from the fierce glitter of emotion in his eyes, to the now waist long hair, that even though tied back danced wildly about his body. To the solid black form fitting clothes, that did in her opinion the exact opposite of hiding his form within the shadows. Every muscle was outlined for her delectation, every sinew, every curve, and lord did she love what she saw. When she met his gaze again she knew everything she felt and thought was either in her eyes or on her all too expressive face but she couldn't help it. This was Heero and she loved him, more importantly she had respected him even longer than she had loved him and nothing could change that. No matter what he was or capable of, she knew it was never something she would have to worry about when it came to her, because he would always see to her safety first. If nothing else made sense in her world, she knew that without a doubt Heero's integrity was a certainty beyond measure. Placing her hand within his, she let him gently pull her from her hiding spot and out into the outer room. For now, all the questions and concerns could wait she would do nothing to hinder him while he strove to keep them both safe.  
  
They moved to the lounge, his hand in hers, silently leading her through the darkened room. Once they reached the door he paused and pulled a palm unit out looking at the screen. The eerily empty hall stretched on in one direction before it flickered and showed the emptiness of the other direction. Silently opening the door he met her eyes briefly, Relena tried to make her smile reassuring but she suspected she didn't fool him. His mouth quirked before he pulled her along. There was a moment of panic when they reached the end of the hallway and she saw two of her security team lying sprawled on the floor. They looked like they were sleeping maybe they were still alive maybe she could save at least them from the specter of death that seemed to follow her where ever she went. She made a move to go to them, when Heero abruptly pulled her into his arms, holding her pained gaze with his steady cool one. Distantly, she noticed the heat from his hands where he clasped her shoulders. All along her body, where he was pressed against her his warmth seeped into her suddenly cold one. "You can't help them their gone and we're out of time this place is going to be crawling with nuts, security, not to mention press any minute now. I want you safe before that happens."  
  
Relena let him move her toward the elevators and once safely within she breathed a mournful little sigh. As quiet as she had tried to be, Heero still heard her and his gaze flickered to hers. "I'm going to take us as close to the ground floor as I can then we'll get off the elevator and take the stairs. There is a 90% probability they will still have their people watching the hotel exits just in case someone managed to survive to get you to a more secured location. So we need to get creative you still with me?"  
  
Relena forced a smile, "sure. I wasn't sleeping very well tonight anyway." Heero stopped them on the sixth floor then pulled her against the side of the elevator walls when the doors slid open. The late night stillness seemed to have descended over the hotel giving the illusion that nothing moved beyond the doors. When the doors slowly began to slide closed Heero stopped it with his foot. Waiting another second, he held a small pen like device out the doors for several seconds before connecting it to his palm unit. Flickering images lit up the screen, an empty hallways in either direction finally satisfied her companion's continued wariness before his gadgets disappeared once more into the inexplicable hidey holes that seem to be part and parcel of Heero.  
  
Frowning down at her because of her inattention, he gave a tug, pulling her into the hallway toward the stairs. Guiding her out the door and into the stairwell, he began tugging her down the stairs. Hair flying everywhere she kept shoving it back from her face as they pounded down what seemed like an inexhaustible supply of steps. By the time they hit the second floor she was winded and with the pace he set she was plotting various ways to string him up and torture him without damaging him to badly.  
  
"Heero," she gasped. "Can you for a moment pretend not everyone in the world keeps their body in the condition of an intergalactic Olympic athlete and slow down?"  
  
Without stopping he tightened his hold on her hand and continued but not without offering this sage advice. "Don't talk and you'll have more air to breathe." They hit the second floor access door running as he pulled her down the hall to room 219 she leaned against the wall dragging in air as she worked up the energy to at least glare. He was oblivious. In typical Heero fashion he was focused on the mission as he looked both ways before pulling out a keycard. swiping the door he hesitated until it discreetly dinged before quietly opening it and pulling her within. As soon as the door closed and her eyes adjusted to the darkness she went to move but he jerked her back against him. Startled she lifted her eyes to his and froze at the intensity there. Nodding at his unspoken command, she stayed where she was as he disappeared into the darkened room. It seemed ages but in reality, it was moments before he returned. Again he clasped her hand pulling her into the bedroom and over to the opened window. It was then, she saw the body on the bed, shocked Relena gasped. "Heero," she whispered.  
  
He shook his head once before pulling nylon cord from the inside of his jacket lifting man and bed he slipped the link around the leg before pulling tight. Relena's eyebrow lifted at his display of strength. "Show off." He smirked before tossing the cord out the window and himself along with it. Relena instinctively lunged forward not noticing that he continued to hang there just outside the window. Apparently, satisfied it would hold him he gestured impatiently for her to join him. Looking warily at the flimsy cord he was planning to hold him much less the both of them she leaned out the window to look at the ground below. "Heero I.." she just did cut off her squeal to a squeak as he grabbed her one handed and lifted her into the shelter of his body. She clutched him tightly to her probably for the first time in her life without thinking impure thoughts. Her eyes snapped open as well as her mouth as he chuckled.  
  
Glaring at him she muttered. "I'm going to strangle you Yuy when we get on the ground so help me you did that on purpose."  
  
To give him credit he kept a straight face but she could see the twinkle in his eyes. "The longer you hesitated the more your mind would have made it a bigger deal than it is."  
  
She swallowed nervously looking at the ground below them. "Maybe.."  
  
"Do you Relena?" The intensity in his voice pulled her gaze to his. "I would never allow anything to happen to you. Do you trust me?"  
  
She forced her hand to unclench from his hair and gently cup his face. Staring into those soulful eyes never failed to make her breathless especially with intensity in which he always seemed return it. "I always have. I may not have understood or agreed but there has never been a moment in our lives when I didn't believe in you." The moment was suddenly lost as he apparently heard something. Her stomach dropped and she grabbed him tight as he let them slide rapidly to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"Quatre, I'll have to get back to you."  
  
"Heero?! Wait what.." Abruptly disconnecting, he stood his gaze searching Duo's. "Tell me."  
  
Duo spun away preparing to pace back across the length of the room as if, if he tried hard enough he could out run even his growing sense of panic. Heero grabbed his arm on the next pass. "What is it?"  
  
"Communication with the security team has been lost. They didn't make their last check in and all attempts to reach them have failed. The equipment is functioning, there's just no one home. Hotel security went up to do a cursory inspection and the team never returned. Heero I think."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Damn, it do you think I want to go there?! But I am there whether I want to go there or not. I'm stone cold scared." He drew a steadying breath. "We've dispatched a team from the base."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Duo shrugged helplessly, "I don't know I've never heard of them. A Knox and Terrance are heading the team." He broke off abruptly as Heero turned seating himself at his computer. "Heero what are you doing?" His glittering gaze locked with Duo's before turning back to the monitor. Duo laughed raggedly. "Come on Heero, do you honestly think their going to have anyone that would satisfy us at this point? Give it up." Heero continued to click away at the keyboard Duo could see his eyes skimming the material. When all else failed they fell back on the skills that got them thru several wars and endless skirmishes whatever it took to hold it t together until they knew something concrete. And one fact remained a constant information was power. Problem was no amount of information was going to help them when they were so far away. Moving around the desk he clicked the computer off. Heero shoved his chair back into the wall as he slammed his fists on the desk, the high tech metal groaned but held under the force of his temper. The subtle tone echoed through the room cutting the tension like a knife but neither Duo or Heero acknowledge it in their silent battle of wills. When it sounded again Heero jabbed the button and literally growled into the phone. "Yuy."  
  
Sally's worried tone couldn't be hidden even under her calm professionalism. "Heero we need you down here now. Is Duo with you?"  
  
"Ai."  
  
"Then bring him as well its bad." Holding Heero's gaze, Duo answered for him. "We're on our way."  
  
****  
  
Once they landed, Heero paused long enough to assess the surrounding area, silently taking Relena's hand he urged her to follow him. In the distance, the sound of sirens could be heard growing ever closer but his plan was to be far away before they ever arrived. The Preventors had their chance at keeping her safe and they failed. Now it was his turn. They came around the darkened side of the hotel and right up behind two silently garbed figures. Heero glanced briefly at her his silent message clear. Pushing her back against the wall, he searched the surrounding area for others besides these two before he acted. Holstering his gun, he pulled a knife from the sheath on his wrist and waited with eerie patience. It felt like ages before he was seemingly satisfied it was just these two. Gliding closer he silently dispatched them so quickly and quietly Relena felt if she had blinked she would have missed it all. For just a second a small frission of fear made her shudder, what ever Heero had been doing in the intervening years it was obvious that his experiences had done nothing to lessen his lethal effectiveness. Leaving them where they lay he silently motioned for her, lost in her reverie she missed him retrieving his gun. Swallowing her horror and grief at so much death and violence tonight she immediately moved to his side and once again he gently took her hand. Quickly pulling her through a small courtyard that led to the street beyond they neared the gate that enclosed the garden. The sounds of retreat became apparent the closer the sirens got.  
  
Instead of relief however, this brought on a whole new set of problems. Without slowing Heero lifted his leg and kicked the metal gate wide open. The sound of metal being forced was loud in the stillness of the garden as the gate swung wide bouncing back off the fence. Pulling her through at a run, Heero abruptly shifted causing Relena to stumble, without hesitation Heero's free arm clasped her waist lifting her against his body and twisted. The world blurred. In a swirl of hair and shadows, the smooth steady movement of his breathing, and her gasp, accompanied two hushed thumps as he fired his gun taking out yet another two men all without breaking stride. Pressing her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, she drew a steadying breath. Praying for their safety and an end to the madness, she vaguely noticed he wasn't even winded with her added weight before the fresh sweet smell of soap and male had her tightening her hand hungrily in his shirt. Her mouth quirked in morbid humor, she must need a date bad even for her to be noticing the how good he smelled and felt amid tonight's nightmare.  
  
Heero stopped at a line of parked vehicles letting her slowly slide down his body. He inspected her thoroughly, a slight smile ghosted across his face before he gently pulled her into the safe spot under his arm. And for once without wondering about his motives Relena just accepted his unconditional support and gentle sign of affection. Pulling out a silver remote he scanned each car he came to for what she had no clue. He had just found one without an alarm when the squeal of tires on pavement had him glancing alertly over his shoulder. The flashing lights and sirens had him smirking, it seemed the Calvary had finally arrived. A mere seconds later the sound echoed in stereo from in front of him. Relena's hand tightened on his arm now worried about the ramifications of him defying orders. "Go, you can't be caught here I'll be alright now. Hurry. "  
  
He frowned trying the handle on the car. Locked. He dropped his arm from around her, turning his body to shield her from glass, he drew back and broke the window with his elbow, before he leveled a piercing gaze on her face. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
Relena started to panic, "Its gone to far now. I'll be fine they won't let me stay after this they'll put me on a shuttle for Earth. But you.. If they catch you here."  
  
He shook his head, "Relena." She lifted her fingers lightly brushing his lips to silence him. The noise and confusion made talking almost impossible now as she stood on her tip-toes to get closer to his ear. Automatically, his arm came around her waist to lift and steady her and giving her the extra lift she needed. "So far no one knows you're involved." Relena lovingly brushed those wayward bangs from his eyes before she threaded her hands through his soft silky hair. Releasing the tie, holding it in place, it swirled around them once released from its prison, joining hers to give them the illusion of privacy for a few moments longer. "You've made a life for yourself out of the limelight. If Heero Yuy is found with me... Now. Between the press and various government agencies your life will be a nightmare again." Cupping his face she held his gaze and she gently brushed her lips against his. "I couldn't bare to do that to you especially when you've spent so long trying to be anonymous." Holding his gaze a moment longer in wistful longing she suddenly stepped back and whirled.  
  
Grabbing her arm, he caught her before she had taken a step and pulled her close his voice all but growling with suppressed emotion. He knew he didn't have a hope in hell of changing her mind unless he knocked her unconscious and somehow the thought of betraying her trust that way was repugnant. "This isn't over Relena. I will not leave you to face this alone screw the notoriety for Heero Yuy. I'm coming for you and when I do you will be going with me." Letting his hands slowly glide along her arms, he linked their hands together in a futile bid to hold her to him before she reluctantly pulled away. Relena stared at the promise in his eyes until the last possible moment before she turned and fled. As she moved into the circle of lights and noise she glanced back once more, at where he had been desperately needing to know he was safe. She bit her lip, holding back the huge emptiness that suddenly seemed to swallow her whole. He was gone. But she had done the right thing, and wasn't that what she specialized in, doing the right thing no matter how it hurt? Her safety could never be at the price of Heero's peace of mind so why did his absence after years of it all of a sudden leave her feeling so lost? Someone placed a blanket around her shoulders drawing her from her thoughts reminding her she needed to assume the role. And before security swallowed her in their protective folds she once more had became Prime Minister Darlian. 


	8. Opposing Angels Chpt 7

Opposing Angels

By: Amber

Relena stared out the window blindly seeing nothing. It had been days since she forced Heero to leave her. Yes, she was sure it was days. Despite the frantic quality that had it all blending together into one unrelenting blur she was sure it was days. Once the authorities had gotten to her, they had blanketed her in security so tight she seriously doubted her own mother could have gotten in to see her. Assuming, she was alive. She had briefly spoken to Une and the President, and despite her most persuasive attempts couched in guarded phrases and cryptic wording they put the death knell on her staying any longer.

And as much as the realization pained her, it was for the best the officials of L1 could no longer afford to have her on planet either. They couldn't afford another loss of face. No.. She had done what she could, and she felt a measure of faith had been restored by her coming here. She still had faith in L1 and the system set in place for peace despite the rumors and allegations to the contrary. Relena felt her demonstration of her willingness to stay on, her determination to stay despite what had occurred had gone a long way to restoring hope and communication, despite how damming the evidence seemed. It however was time to turn this situation over to someone whose skills were in a different area and end this once and for all.

She would not allow someone to use this as a means to capture her and discredit L1. No she was no longer of any use here in fact she was a detriment now. Someone was using this situation to get her here as a bonus or as egotistical as it seemed she forced herself to consider someone was engineered the situation specifically with her being the intended target all along.

But no Heero had said this wasn't about politics nor something solved thru diplomacy. That left the other age old motive. Greed.

"Minister." She turned a flicker of surprise crossed her face for just a moment. Had she been that distracted that she hadn't heard him enter?

"Its time Miss," nodding silently she composed her face.

"Mr. Ryan?" Despite training and experience she saw a flicker of fear. He shook his head. She closed her eyes briefly, and then nodded.

Another death then to the already growing number, she had bid her farewells earlier and in the doing had learned the head of Earth Spheres Security here on L1 had disappeared. Praying it wasn't like Burch it seemed hadn't helped. Relena wished for time and opportunity to call Quatre and Duo to let them know everything was all right just hearing their voices right now would go a long way in soothing her sadness, but with the latest disappearance her security had taken paranoia to an all new level and had even locked down her personal communications until she was back on Earth. Moving toward the door she fell into step with the security team as they silently and efficiently encircled her once more in the latest sacrifices to the alter for her safety. Soon she'd be home she only prayed Heero had headed for there as well it was too dangerous for him to stay here. Quickly and silently she sent a brief prayer out for his safety where ever he was then mentally braced herself to step onstage once again and become the hunted..

Hiro sat in the cafe across the way sipping coffee it gave him the maximum coverage of the hotel without being conspicuous. He had been here every day since she forced him from her side. So his appearance in the little cafe no longer garnered curiosity. And should anyone think to question people surrounding her lodgings for any reason, then he would rouse no suspicion at all. He would simply be one of the number moving in and out of the cafe on a regular basis.

When Relena and her contingent came into view, he stilled gaze narrowed zeroing in on her face reading what she tried so hard not to show rather than the demeanor she presented for the world to see. In the brief second he had a clear view of her before she slid into her conveyance. He cataloged her fatigue, her fear, her resignation. Bowed then but not broken, good. His Relena, was a true warrior. Hiro didn't want to add to her burden, but examples had to be made. He was sure by now she knew about Ryan unfortunate, but he was above all things a man of his word. It was best the Preventers learn that straight away, it might save time and prevent future bodies dropping.

He finished his coffee and in a casual move stood tossing some bills down on the table, he moved for the door he didn't have to hurry. He knew where they were going it wouldn't take much for him to be there ahead of them. It was time. Earth Sphere had their chance and true to his word when they failed he returned Ryan to Earth with his resignation tendered. Failure was unacceptable. Hell, Yuy had his chance to come here himself and yet knowing the team here was incompetent at best, compromised at worst he still left her here at the mercy of fate. It was just another way he was discovering he and Yuy were light years apart. He paused, slipping on sunglasses to disguise the memorable color of his eyes he looked in studied indifference one direction then the other before smoothly sliding into vehicle waiting at the curb.

Hiro had one last thing to take care of before he safely stashed Relena. Intel was, this so called Red Brigade was planning on high jacking Relena's shuttle. He smiled coldly as he merged into traffic, so be it apparently he needed to be a bit more persuasive to drive home his message. It would be the last shuttle they ever saw in their worthless lives. And then. Why then. He would have to see about making some changes to Relena's security measures. He smirked, yes her old guard had become inefficient and that simply wouldn't do it was time for him to... take a much more personal interest in her safety and what better way to do that than first hand.

The press, always finding Relena news worthy because of who she was in the past and because of her current position in the world at such a young age, focused on the attack with their usual ferocity. The years had only fueled their fascination as she grew into not only a beautiful and fascinating woman, but a successful advocate of the day for peace. So, when kids out partying happened to immortalize her ...rescue by some as yet unknown male they realized the gold mine they had rather quickly.

For days as poor quality as it was the news ran and reran the short clip. The camera still loved Relena, regardless of the quality. So little and slight the only bright spot against the darkness of the night. The man in black, clutching her so closely to him, as he towered over her so protectively it spoke to the public sparking their imagination. There had always been a fairytale quality to Relena's life and history, which was why when her involvement with the Gundams was discovered and thru them her subsequent connection to Heero Yuy it was scrutinized and dissected even further.

But since Heero Yuy's disappearance from public eye and the former young queens' disinterest in any one male the public had no new avenue to explore. But now, with the new mysterious and dynamic element introduced into the Minister's rescue speculation was renewed to a frenzied peak especially since no one could confirm or deny whether or not it was Yuy. The stranger so tall so mysterious so dramatic a contrast to the Minister herself in everyway gave the press yet one more chance to capitalize on the as yet so far unrealized fairytale ending that the public had been so far denied with the young princess. And they intended on following up on this every step of the way.

For the man sitting in front of the monitor it was the culmination of his worse nightmares and perhaps somewhat ironic. Now that he had decided to stop running and hiding there seemed to be a Joker in the deck. For years Duo had tried to tell him that one day he would regret the hypocrisy of wanting Relena to find someone better than he. That he would regret presuming on Relena's steadfast affections for him, and had he not himself come to the same conclusions days ago?

How many times had he sat here watching over and over again analyzing body language trying to pierce the poor video quality and volumes of hair to see the faces beyond? Because if he could just see Relena's eyes then every uncertainty he had that was currently keeping him awake would be answered. Despite years and experience, in the diplomatic community every thought and feeling was answerable for him there in her eyes. Maybe because she had never tried to hide from him, protect herself from him it was so easy to see into her soul. Now there were too many unknowns.

He needed more information, and for a man who until last week would have been able to predict down to the most insignificant detail what Relena's actions would be he didn't like admitting the unknown element staring him in the face the last few days. Sleep seemed to be a thing of the past for him. Every time he closed his eyes, he still saw the 48 seconds of footage in an endless loop despite his best efforts. He couldn't remember the last time he could swallow food without it choking him, on top of that was the lost look in Duo's eyes, he would have done anything to remove the worry and guilt that seemed to be eating away at Duo. But what was worse was the silence between them, because what they both knew and wouldn't say was for someone to get that close to Relena. For her, to be that relaxed in someone's embrace, to be that accepting of such a familiarity. It meant that despite reports to the contrary from Relena, she knew the identity of her rescuer and had lied about it.

To add stress on top of that, Ryan's body arrived in much the same manner as Burch's had. The difference was what was left of Ryan fit into a hat box the message accompanying Mr. Ryan's remains was equally brief. "You were warned."

Yes they had been warned, and for Heero who was equally brief with words reading between the lines was not that difficult. Here was someone willing to do what Heero so far was not. This person wasn't hiding behind an impersonal organization to protect Relena. This individual didn't care about whether Relena knew he was there or not because he was willing to do whatever it took to insure her continued existence. He literally embraced who and what he was. And if the intimacy of the embrace with which he was holding Relena with was any indication. He embraced what he felt for her as well, because it was what was enabling him to effectively eliminate any and all threats to her and peace. Heero's exact opposite in every way. Heero hated his guts.

Heero swallowed with difficulty, had that crazy old fool created another human weapon? Mentally reexamining the information Quatre had provided he started organizing it in sequence with time factors he could recognize. He stood abruptly the chair slid back slamming into the wall. A year ago Quatre got the email. A year ago, Relena suddenly acquired her mysterious admirer. A year ago, because of his mission status and his inability to always be there he had pulled Duo into helping him out by keeping an eye on Relena. Too many coincidences were suddenly tied to Relena. With no more ties to Dr J, and J himself dead he had no sources but... Wing.

Spinning around, he grab his jacket off the back of his chair, there was one place left he hadn't considered. Wing Zero. If Dr J had made another living weapon, then its first priority would be to acquire access to Wing Zero and while the alarms and guards he had in place hadn't alerted him to a breach. That in itself didn't mean anything especially if he had the same skills and abilities as Heero himself did. No this required the personal touch he'd see for himself. Then he'd know one way or another what he was up against there was no way he would allow a someone like himself anywhere near Relena he hadn't protected her all these years from himself to let another killer have what he couldn't.

It took three tries before the sound finally reached him in never never land and was identified.

"Huh?"

"So glad you could join me Maxwell. Where is Yuy?"

Pushing up from his chair he stretched. "Sorry boss, I was just going over some files trying to find a clue on who our newest nut ball is."

"Yes, yes and? "

Duo shrugged again, "nada. No prints, no priors if he wasn't on film we wouldn't even know he existed. Hell even the few sources we have on L1 are reluctant to even try to find anything on this guy. Just rumor and speculation they call him the Angel of Death because he's death to anyone who even looks at Earth Sphere's angel.

"Sounds a little too dramatic for my taste, keep at it. Now where is Yuy? I want to go over the coroners findings on Ryan and discuss Quatre's concerns."

Duo shrugged, "he was in his office last time I peeked in. I got a headache after the 30th viewing of that news clip and left him to it. But I will take a copy of that." Duo snagged the top sheet out of her hand before she could protest.

Une frowned but focused on the issue at hand. According to security the man is still within the building but I haven't been able to locate him. I want to go over with him again what he learned from Winner as well as discuss possible tie in to this situation and how it involves Dr. J. I can't do that with him missing. Nor can anyone else give me answers since no one else knew the man as well as him when he returns I want him in my office pronto."

"Gotcha, boss." Her eyebrow quirked pointedly.

He saluted grinning unrepentantly, "Commander." Glancing down, already focused on the report he blurted. "Is this right?"

Halting in the door she turned, "the alliance pays them a great deal of money to be right Maxwell what do you think?"

"But that means."

"Yes Maxwell, based on time of death and Ryan's last reported movements our boy left the Minister. Left, twelve bodies scattered through out the hotel and immediately terminated Ryan. With security and law enforcement both swarming all over he slipped in hacked Mr. Ryan to pieces and still exited the building without a soul being the wiser."

Duo whistled, "this guy is good. Maybe, as good as Heero I know this guy is protecting Lena but I can't decide if that comforts me or freaks me out more."

"Indeed," she inclined her head. "What happens when he decides the Minister is no longer a useful tool for peace."

Duo's head lifted abruptly, "she's not a tool for anything."

"No she's not but do we want him to realize that?" She softly closed the door.

Duo pulled out his cell phone and dialed. The sound of unanswered ringing continued until the computerized voice mail picked up giving him a brief respite. "I need to talk to you man where are you? Une's looking for you as well. Why did you pick now to pull your Houdini impersonation? Call me. I mean it Heero or I'm coming to look for you myself."

There was a decided air of Deja vu to his actions as he raised his hand to allow for his thumb print to be scanned. Hadn't a part of him wished to never have to come here again?

"Identity confirmed, authorization accepted. Proceed."

Stepping within he waited to for the decent impatiently and found a reluctant amusement in that. Once he wouldn't have allowed himself the luxury of impatience. He wouldn't have allowed himself the luxury of feeling one way or the other. The doors slid open smoothly, in near silence the sound slight as it was hinted at the vastness of the cavern beyond the darkness. The hum of Zero's defense mechanisms powering up pulled him from his thoughts. Without any inflection at all he uttered the password that would disengage Zero's defenses. Melting into the darkness he approached Zero. Perimeter lights, sensing his approach suddenly illuminated the giant and him as he stared piercingly at the object of his nightmares and salvation rolled into one. The green eyes of Wings flickered then powered up illuminating Heero in their eerie glow searching for what? to see if he was still worthy of being his pilot? his comrade in the dance with death? The low level flashes Heero always seemed to get when dealing with Zero increased in speed and momentum almost bordering on pain, minutes stretched before the slight hiss came indicating the opening of the cockpit door.

"You know don't you? Some how, some way you know why I'm here. What did that crazy old man do?"

Abruptly there was silence the green glow dimmed and suddenly Zero was just a machine nothing more or less. For some reason, that caused the knot in Heero's stomach more worry than anything he had faced within the war. Leaping up on to the crouched leg, he then leapt again on to the cockpit edge. An initial search suggested everything was as it should be everything appeared as he had last left it. Nothing had been disturbed. Sliding into the seat he pulled the keyboard forward, he didn't want to initiate ZERO not if he could help it the disorientation it left him with afterward wasn't worth the price not when he could find what he needed manually.

Sixty-five minutes later Heero pushed the keyboard back stunned he had been here it seemed for hours and it felt like Wing had fought him every step of the way. Realistically he knew that wasn't the case Wing was a machine an extraordinary one to be sure with defenses in place to prevent just what he was doing. What he learned left him stunned he couldn't find any mention of Arc-Angel no matter how he phrased the request for information. What he had learned about Relena though left him floundering. Why Relena would agree to such a thing or had she agreed? Had Dr J even told her the implications of what she was doing and why?

"Why? He whispered. The persistent flashing of ZERO across the screen drew his attention.

"No."

More strongly. "No!"

ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO

Heero pulled the keyboard toward him and slowly and typed in ZERO. The system engaged with the punch of an avalanche and rolled over him. Sucking him in, then merging man and machine before he had the chance to even catch his breath. Would he ever get use to the force and totality of ZERO? As many times as he had used it he still wondered if it would be this time that ZERO totally consumed him sucking the very soul from him making him as soulless as the machine he used to fight for peace with.

With the relentless will that J somehow improved on Heero slowly and methodically relentlessly started fighting for his own identity within ZERO. However this time seemed different it was subtle and unrelenting but it seemed like ZERO left no area within Heero's mind unexplored and the fight for his individuality went on longer than previous excursions. Eyes wide open, blind to everything but what ZERO controlled he had resigned himself to the realization that this was it. This time he wouldn't walk away from Wing with his sanity intact..

_God Duo I'm sorry_.

_Relena._.

He felt her then just a breeze, a gentle brushing against his mind, seeping in filling the void within.. More frightened than he ever imagined he slammed his fist down on the console. The abrupt descent into silence left him disoriented, or was it the realization that some how some way Relena was now within ZERO. Shaken, he rubbed a hand accross his face before he critically examined the console for damage. Typing in a sequence command he ran a diagnostic for damage. But even as he watched the read outs flash across the console, somehow he knew in the deepest core of who and what he was something had changed. Wing had a different feel. And even as he keyed in the sequence to manually extract the information he needed he knew he wouldn't find it. Now when he didn't have the luxury of failure, now when it was more important than it ever had been before, he was afraid that this then was the last lesson ZERO would teach him.

Failure…

And it was with the one person in the world he hadn't ever wanted to fail. _Relena_...


	9. Opposing Angels Chpt 8

Opposing Angels

By Amber

The tall male slid from the vehicle casually studying his surroundings he initiated the remote for the trunk before he smoothly continued around the back. Lifting the lid higher he surveyed the gagged individual before him. A faint sneer graced his mouth before he smoothed it out into an impersonal mask. Bending down he pulled the hood off the suddenly wriggling individual. Eyes blinked trying to focus before glaring at him with a hint of fear and fervor.

"I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say. You've been a bad boy Carrington but I offer you an opportunity to save yourself. When I have finished I will remove your gag you will at that time give me a verbal yes or no. Nod your head if you understood? Good. If you agree to my conditions there is no reason why I have to kill you here and now. We can both achieve the goals we are seeking. I will shut the hood of this trunk but not before I leave you a knife. If you have kept your body in peak physical condition, it will take you precisely 35 minutes to cut through the cord restraining you, longer if not. Still, it is not impossible for you to free yourself and then you will be free to persue your goals. However, if I were you I would lay low for awhile before resuming your exercise in futility. Not only is the Earth Sphere seeking you, but L1 authorities and if you are not impressed by either of those entities then I should also tell you that by now Heero Yuy is seeking your location as well. Ahh. I see by your reaction that is a name you are familiar with. In two minutes I will be aboard that shuttle sadly no one will remain alive except the Minister."

"I am sure the deaths of your colleagues is a source of immense sadness for you," he continued his tone ironic as he watched the renewed struggles for a moment before continuing. "But you should be happy to hear that the Minister will quietly and quickly." He smiled coldly, "become the focus of my undivided attention. Earth will not know where she is. No one but myself will. M1 will of course declare no knowledge of this heinous act, yet the Earth in light of past actions will not tolerate this outrage, tensions will resume. Each pointing fingers at the other and the Minister on whom peace is the linchpin will be unavailable to mediate. The colonies will have to turn to one another for survival, thus allowing you to resume your... activities. I will have the Minister which is all I want and you... You will continue your commerce. Do we have a deal?"

He pulled the gag from his captives mouth.

"Damn you! What game do you think your playing Mi..." the blade of the knife was laid against his lips.

"Yes or No?"

The cold impersonal intensity radiating from the eyes staring into him sent a frission of fear up his spine the likes of which only one thing ever had in the all the wars. Just once for a split second he had seen the glowing eyes of the infamous gundam Wing Zero as it swooped in to battle Peacecraft's brother in Epyon. It had made enough of an impression that it had given him a few nightmares for years after. The gaze of the man before him, reminded him of the cold relentlessness in that machines deadly stare as it had tirelessly went at Epyon over and over again. The individual before him meant it, he would kill him without thinking twice some how when Carrington had the security team of the Minister's investigated for potential weakness they had missed something in this ones file. Why pretend to be dead? Was the death notice in the press a deliberate leak to trap him if so then why release him since as much as it galled him to admit he captured him so easily? Or was he playing his own game against the Preventers trying to cut himself a slice of his pie. He studied the silent menace before him intently. No, what ever was driving this one it wasn't money. There would be no threats, nor bartering, no bribes. He had heard there was a fanatic out there obsessed with the Minister but his last intel indicated the Preventers as of yet had no knowledge of the identity. Could he have been right under their noses all along? Still this guy seemed too cold to be obsessed with a mere woman, maybe he was one of those god and country types. He mentally revised his plans it would take some juggling but it seemed it was going to be his silent partner's way or no way. There was no other choice, dead men didn't become wealthy beyond dreams and he had every intention of becoming wealthy. "Yes."

The man known to Carrington, as Agent Miller, silently inclined his head. Then in a move to quick to follow with human eyes, the knife was buried through the carpet and metal of the trunk almost to the hilt. He shuddered at the strength it took to accomplish something like that. Icy eyes met his as the gag was impersonally lifted into place and the lid of the trunk slowly descended with a quiet snick once again he was shut into darkness. But at least he now knew he had a fighting chance for survial, which was more than those he sent to retrieve Relena Darlian had.

Scanning both ways he moved between the buildings so he could see anyone coming or going before he pulled out his phone and dialed. Listening to the automated message he pushed the required prompts until he got to a human. Turning so sound was muffled from the listener and he was aforded some privacy he altered his voice. "Yes hello.. Um well uh ... I dont know if I should do this but I was taking out some trash and saw this man. What? Well I think it was a man it was difficult to tell I couldn't get a good look he kept moving funny.. Funny! You know, he insisted. like he was hiding or didn't want anyone to notice him. Anyway well you know that politician, the Earth Sphere one with pretty .. Huh? O yeah. The one thats suppose to be leaving today well he's standing at the back fence near the cargo area. O come on everyone knows it's her shuttle it was on all the vids. me? No! No,no, no I cant be involved I would loose my job never mind I made a mistake. I have to go." He studied the watch he was wearing and nodded. Satisfied he punched in a number then hit redial before tossing the phone in the corner. The slight pop and hiss as it exploded took care of that last detail in this step of his plan as he made his was unobtrusively toward the shuttle.

He smirked and if anyone did spot him well he was one of several Preventer agents known to be assigned to the Minister. After all _Thanks_ to Command not everyone knew the identity of those killed at the hotel so as far as they knew Agent Miller belonged here. As inept as the local law enforcement was, and as vague as the call was, they would still check it out they couldnt afford not to. They would alert the Port Security first,then twenty minutes for them to reach here, another ten to go through channels so no one was offended, ten to be discreet and not cause a panic still security cameras would be scanning the surrounding area just in time to pick up Carrington's departure from the Concourse. Everything was proceeding as planned.

The opulence of the shuttle was something Relena had never gotten use to even though all her life wealth for her was a matter of fact. She always had access to a certain level of living that provided her with a quality of life that was above and beyond what many would ever experience much less imagine. But in her case she had always felt deep down that a part of her didn't deserve the opulence offered to her by Earth's Sphere even though she gave the world every thing she was and could be in return. A small part of her felt she was just a guardian, marking time holding the position, for some one that would take their world once and for all into an era of peace and prosperity.

Never the less, one thing it did do was provide her with the privacy of her own thoughts without feeling constantly on display even from the members of her own security. The longer she stayed in the political arena the longer she was discovering her privacy to her was more precious than gold. And it was perhaps that reason she didn't immediately sense anything different. When the awareness penetrated it only caused a mild flicker of concern surely nothing could have happened without her being notified. But the engines sounded different, pushing the button to summon...O god what was this ones name. Hennensey no, no, Hendry was his name. Moments passed, no one had responded that was unheard of. OK, now she was moving from concerned to worried a minute more and she go and get the answers for herself.

Wufei waited impatiently for Duo to acknowledge him, before silently consigning him to the firey pits. Why Maxwell enjoyed deliberately tormenting him so much he had no idea. "Maxwell, I know you heard me where is Yuy I prefer doing this only once?"

Duo glared. "I know you heard my answer Wu, he's following a lead."

Wufei studied him with an all to knowing look. "Yuy is above all things committed to the mission." Whether it was Wufei's version of pity or mercy Duo couldn't tell still Duo took comfort where he could because it killed him to admit out loud he didnt know where Heero was.

Wufei turned the paper he was holding toward Duo. "We got a partial print off the container that held Ryan's remains it took time." Wufei admitted in a disapproving tone. "They had several options to eliminate, several possibilities later they came up with this candidate."

Duo leaned forward intently, "talk to me Wu."

Other than a narrowing of his eyes, and tightening of his lips, at the maligning of his name Wufei continued. "Nicolas Carringtion, the file on him from birth, to his record with Romefeller, from there his joining White Fang. Familiarize yourself with it. He's seems typical of a small number of the aristocracy that fell on hard times licking at the feet of whomever is in power at the moment." Wufei studied Duo a moment regardless of how often Maxwell's idiosyncracies enraged him objectively Wufei could acknowledge he was a formidable warrior and a valuable colleague so he set aside his present irritation. "Preventers have him slated as # 1 favorite for Darlian's stalker." Duo was shaking his head before he even finished.

Wufei held up his hand as Duo was about to accompany that with words. "I agree instinct tells me our profiler is off on this. Our intelligence doesn't hint at him ever crossing her path long enough to become obsessed much less play knight errant. We need to dig deeper there is more going on here than we have information on. There is no way someone this questionable could slide by Yuy's radar where Darlian is concerned he would know the minute this guy got within a hundred yards since stalking her is Yuy's forte. As for you, with the amount of time you spend hovering around her skirts."

Duo shot him an angry glare that made Wufei feel slightly vindicated. "I doubt he would have escaped your notice since you either drive insane or away anyone that shows the remotest interest in her with your antics." Wufei immediately returned to the subject at hand after he satisfied his sense of justice and needled Duo in the doing. "This doesn't feel right."

He slid the picture of Carrington out of the folder to stare up at Duo. "Think of the precision required to injure Burch as he was when he was returned to us, the strength, the calculated silent precision of Ryan's assassination. The individual who eliminated Burch, who took on a hotel full of assassins and trained security personal, and still got the Minister out of there was not this man.

Duo stared at Wufei a dozen thoughts racing thru his mind going no where before he dragged his stare away to look into the eyes pictured below." I hear ya Wu, I hear ya... "

Unsnapping her restraints, she stood moving silently toward the outer lounge. The inborn caution from her some what unconventional youth, never left her completely and contrary to what many thought, she wasn't as reckless as they seemed to believe. Quietly she opened the door a crack and peered thru before horror let it slip through her fingers sliding all the way open. There were bodies everywhere, some her security, others she didnt recognize. You would think the amount of death and destruction that surrounded her on a consistent basis would harden her by now to the heartbreak she felt for each and every death. But it didnt. God, how had this happened meer feet from her and she hadn't had a clue. Slowly, picking her way thru the lounge she allowed her hopeful gaze to search for a flicker of life. One, just one. Closing her eyes, she calmed her frantic mental gymnasitics and moved to check the body of Mr. Hendry. He looked almost serene, but so young, younger than she had ever felt that was for sure. If she had to guess, he hadnt even known what hit him. Gently caressing his face in silent apology, she opened his suit coat and searched for a weapon. She could not allow herself to be used as a means to start another war. What exactly she was going to do, she didnt know but it definetly would not be sitting in her cabin wringing her hands waiting for them to come for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Opposing Angels

by Amber

There was an urgency riding him since he left the cavern he had been out of contact too long. If what he suspected was true, what he dared to bring himself to believe, was remotely true he feared he was going up against someone as skilled and as well versed in combat as he. Maybe better than he because whomever he was this man wasn't constraining himself with rules.

Heero checked his messages by habit his mind elsewhere skimming the Intel Duo had sent on. He could hear the frustration the worry but couldn't spare the energy to contact him and sooth him with meaningless platitudes. He had cause to worry they all did and how prophetic that thought was. Exactly twenty six minutes later when he walked into headquarters wary eyes followed his progress and the knot in his stomach became bigger. Passing through the security barriers he moved into the heart of the Preventer's communications center, here to like before all eyes turned to stare. It was then the words of the communications expert registered.

"Phoenix 1 this is base respond please. Phoenix 1 you are off course, I say again you are off course please respond."

Twenty-eight minutes after Heero entered, Phoenix 1 the shuttle craft carrying the Minister disappeared off radar and his worst fears were realized. Turning he stalked from Central it was time to do what he did best, bring her back, hopefully alive.

Heero looked up as the door clicked open then closed just as quickly. Holding Duo's gaze for a moment before continuing to gather what he might need he couldn't bring himself to start the conversation first as badly as they needed to have it. As usual Duo had no such qualms initializing a scrambler he made the first salvo. "You don't even know where to look. And no way Une's going to turn you loose out there." His lip curled in contempt, "we're enfamous Gundam pilots remember."

Heero ignored the issue of whether he was going or not. He _was _going. "I know where they disappeared off radar I'm familiar with that sector there isn't too many places he could take her."

"He? He who? Don't you mean they?" Heero looked up meeting his gaze yet saying nothing. "Don't get paranoid on me Heero you don't know it's this psycho stalker that has her." Heero's brow quirked pointedly before he resumed stuffing things into a backpack .

Duo stepped forward slamming his hand on the desk."While you were out playing Batman they got a lead Nicolas Carrington. I uploaded what we got into your PDA knowing you you've already reviewed the information and unless you know something different your not leaving it like this damn it I love her too. Tell me what you found."

Heero continued before slowing, then finally stopped, what he was doing. The professional mask he usually wore slipped and for the first time Duo could see the uncertainty. "It's not Carrington he doesn't have the skills or ability to hide the levels demonstrated by this individual he would have given himself away long ago. I don't have proof just feelings what's more I think you know this as well. On a hunch, I went to Wing." Duo sucked in a breath but said nothing no one but he and Heero knew what had been damaged of the huge mecha had been slowly but gradually replaced or repaired. "Wing... didn't feel right." Heero looked up meeting the worry in Duo's stare he didn't even try to hide with the confusion of his own. "Relena..."

"Relena, what?"

"Relena was there."

"What do you mean there?"

Frustrated he raked his hair back. "There! There, in the machine that crazy bastard imprinted Relena into ZERO somehow. Apparently that unaccounted for time with Dr. J was him somehow putting Relena in Wing."

"How?" Duo whispered appalled. "Why? There is no way she would agree to that she couldn't have known or she would have said something."

"I don't know." He growled. "When I find her I'll ask her that.. and a great many other things." He muttered. "He fought me every step of the way to get that much it was almost like he... I mean there has always been an impression of curiosity where she's concerned but...'

"He? He who? Do you even hear yourself if you tell me her stalker is your damn Gundam I'll put you in a rubber jacket myself."

Heero glared at him. "Don't be a baka. Wing has defenses installed to prevent even me from doing what I attempted."

"Attempted, Duo pounced. "Tell me one time when you haven't been able to get that thing to do what you need it to do? And what's the big conspiracy about Lena? Why would J need Relena inside your Gundam?"

"Now whose being paranoid"? Heero stepped around the desk tossing the backpack on his shoulder.

" No, not this time. Your not leaving until I can half way understand what has you so freaked. You don't get spooked. You get eerily cold, precise, down to the bone relentless but you don't get scared."

"He's been there.'

Duo stared blankly, his mind as empty as he felt floundering he forced his brain to function. "The Stalker? J's Science project?!Who? It's just not possible. How is that possible?" Heero stared at him silently. Duo drew a breath, "how would he even know where Wing is? OK lets think about this J was dead, the geek assistant I can't see having that level of access J was a paranoid freak. Even if this guy is some souped up version like you he would still have had to get past Wings defenses that monster chooses his own pilot remember and last time I looked that would be you.. How could he have done that?"

"Password same as I."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not buying it. That means someone other than you would have been in contact with Wing it would have left traces you and I know can't be hid. Not to mention only you and I know its not a scrap of junk. You would have seen it in your diagnostics."

Heero swallowed against a lump of cold fear nothing showed on his face but that calm implacable determination.

"You find anything?" Duo pressed.

"No, again there was nothing".

"So you found no evidence physical or otherwise that someone other than you and I knows the location of Wing or has tampered with it?"

"No." Heero struggled verbal communication wasn't his forte but he tried to put into words for once something inexplicable. "But I know the machine intimately something has changed within it. It fought me every step of the way and I know I told you its just a machine but it felt like there was an emotional component involved that hasn't ever been there before, like it didn't want me to have any access to the information concerning Relena or this supposed project."

"So your saying _your_ Gundam, chose to assist this other soldier over you? Why?"

"I won't know until I find them. But for J its always been about the mission somehow this is all connected we just don't have enough information yet."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"NO! I need you here."

"What aren't you telling me?" Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's. " Man talk to me I don't need this Lena is giving me a enough nightmares without you adding to it." Heero tunneled his fingers into Duo's hair soothing the back of his neck. "Stay here don't make me worry about both of you."

"Damn you.."

"Against anyone else I wouldn't think twice about you going along your formidable in your own right. This time..this time its different if what I suspect is true all the advantages are his. He's been watching us all for some time he knows our strengths our weaknesses he may be even engineering this as we speak. He'll use Relena against us. He'll use you against me..The notes to me alone sent to Preventer's HQ no one should know where I am yet he does. From the very beginning he's had knowledge no one should have, access he couldn't possibly achieve yet he does. He's making this personal whoever he is."

Duo suddenly pulled back. "You honestly truly believe Dr. J created another soldier. O hell it's more than that you think that is whose been stalking Relena. Why Relena? Why the games? He had to know once he involved Relena you would go after him." Heero tucked a strand of hair back into his braid. "I don't know when I find him I'll ask him right before I kill him."

"What do I tell the others? Une has been breathing fire about you being gone for most of the day. You disappearing indefinitely will cause havoc."

"For now nothing, there isn't enough information to formulate a clear picture its all just conjecture. Everyone connected with the project is dead , except one whose snooping and lack of any concrete Intel has kept him alive. No, there isn't enough concrete evidence. Not to mention we have no idea what he looks like. Tell them I'm following a lead."

"We have something to go on we know..."

Heero's brow quirked, "do we? Nothing concrete."

"Like hell Relena has seen this asshole," he insisted.

"Has she? Or is he in disguise? Is his hair really long or is it short? Is it his or a wig? There is everything from a voice synthesizer to laser surgery to the simple latex mask and Relena wouldn't think twice because she's not looking for it. At most, we'll get what she thinks he looks like and we wont even have that until we get her back. All we know is she has to know the image he's presenting her with to get that close there is no other reason for her protecting him."

"You damn well better check in. I don't hear from you I will come after you." Heero slid his thumb along Duo's bottom lip then brushing his fingers down Duo's cheek letting his actions speak where he couldn't verbally he reluctantly moved away and silently from the room.

Relena left the lounge moving up the spiral stairs to the pilots cabin the element of surprise wasn't possible they already knew everyone else was dead. The most she could hope for was convincing them she meant business. Standing to the side of the door she turned the knob as quietly as she could and pushed it gently open. "You going to just stand there all day or are you coming in?" She was stunned, but why she was surprised she hadn't a clue.

She stepped into the cabin and glanced around. Moving to the co pilots seat she slid bonelessly int to it as if all her strength suddenly failed her. "Heero" She shook her head. Lifting a shaking hand to push her hair back she blinked startled at the gun. Hiro's lip quirked upward as she gingerly offered it to him. Her eyes glided over him worriedly checking for injuries as he tucked the gun away in yet another Heero Yuy hidey hole. "Heero," she whispered. Relena reached for him then stopped her hand faltering she was going to let it fall back into her lap when he grabbed her hand in his gloved one and gently rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. God how he hated the hesitancy and uncertainty in her eyes when she dealt with the exalted Heero Yuy if he could change that then it just might be worth her never knowing he wasn't her Heero..

Staring at their joined hands she turned hers after a moment and clasped his tightly in hers. "O Heero you shouldn't be here."

He smirked. " I told you I would be back for you."

"Are you alright?" His eyebrow lifted. She shook her head, "of course you are your indestructible aren't you? What happened it looks like a war back there."

He returned her look. " Relena did you think just because they recalled you home that would be the end of it? I told you this is about money the politics are incidental. They are not going to stop until they have you or your dead both serve their purpose as far as their concerned. They already had a team in place among yours. He resumed looking into space. That is unacceptable the world is a much more interesting place with you in it. So I eliminated the threat."

A forlorn sigh carried around the cockpit. "I guess this means security will bury me somewhere where until these men are apprehended."

He gave her a look she couldn't define. "Probably, but I suspect this goes deeper than any of us are aware. And I'm not willing to take you back.."

"What?" She whispered. "Heero god, you have to take me back it would cause a galactic incident and that's not even going into the repercussions to you."

"Earth Sphere has been informed that I find their current measures unacceptable." He nodded toward the bag. "There are things in there for you change we're leaving".

She laughed hysterically. "This isn't a bus Heero." She waved her hand toward space. "Where do you suggest we debark?" He looked at her then pointedly to the bag. "Fine but this conversation isn't over. The days when I blindly ask how high when you say jump are over Mr.Yuy." She stood abruptly snatching the bag up she moved behind him. She cocked her head listening as she started pulling off the clothes she had just put on this morning. "We're slowing."

"Ai."

She sighed in exasperation." Heero."

"Relena time is critical dress first explanations later." Once Hiro felt it safe to smile without her seeing him he did in quiet amusement. She might be shaken but nothing kept her down for long his Relena always seemed to bounce back. The shuttle stopped and Relena felt a slight nudge. The voice of the automatic pilot alerted them to the presence of the other ship initiating docking procedures as she finished zipping the suit up. "Ready?" When she turned he was leaning against the seat with his arms crossed.

"I really think we should talk about this." He straightened. "hmm"

"Heero, I'm serious." He took her arm and started guiding her toward the exit. "What about these men? Heero?"

"Relena, their dead and we cant help the dead. Your team was lost if I hadn't been here then you would be badgering the enemy right now."

She gasped offended. "I wasn't badgering."

"Hn." He pushed her aside as he flipped the vacuum seal it went thru its cycle then signaled green. "I wasn't," she insisted. "I merely wanted to know if we were going to leave these poor souls here it doesn't seem right." Opening the door he stepped in moving to his ship punching a series of numbers on a panel there the door slid opened there as well. "Heero?"

"Doesn't seem right..."

"Then you agree?" He walked briskly back grabbing her hand pulling her through. He shut the shuttle door before pushing her toward the ship.

"We're not leaving them here?"

He sealed the ship door steering her toward the cockpit. "Sit down and strap in." She grabbed his hand. Hiro paused letting her light grasp still his movement. Compassion would be the death of her she needed him now more than ever. "The shuttle is programmed to return, the Preventer's have it's coordinates. They know your safe but that's the limit of their knowledge they know nothing more where your concerned nor will they not until the leak is plugged."

"I can't be out of contact Heero not now god knows what will..."

He frowned, "you can't mediate dead Relena." Hiro strapped himself in then looked at Relena waiting for her to decide.

She nodded, "alright where are we going?"

He turned engaging the ship punching in the coordinates. Hiro gave her a enigmatic look. "Back to the beginning."


	11. Chapter 11

Opposing Angels

By Amber

The shadows had been growing steadily for the last hour and yet Duo still made no move to switch on the lights. When he first came to Earth it was one the things he loved the most no artificial environment, no stale recycled air, for good or bad it was real. The biggest draw of course had been Heero, as time progressed his attraction to Lena had blossomed into something more as she wormed her way into his heart and he soon realized that he no longer missed home. Everything he gave a damn about was here on Earth. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

So why was he sitting here in the dark in an office he personally loathed while his world fell apart? Why couldn't he shake the sickening numbness that kept him here unsure which course of action was the best one for the first time in his life? When Wufei came with news that Relena's shuttle had went missing he went blank incapable of making sense out of anything. When it landed, without her and everyone on board was dead it was with a sense of resignation rather than surprise.

The source of his unease wasn't the fact she was missing though it should be. No his unease was that he was afraid that psycho old coot had really made a another super soldier and that was who had her. Remembering Heero running around Omae o korusu-ing Relena all over the place he had a sinking feeling that by the time Heero caught up with this nut Relena was going to be dead or worse.

The quiet click of his door opening drew him from his morbid thoughts. Looking up his eyes narrowed against the glare of the lights shining in piercing his gloomy hidey hole but it gave him a clear view of Sally's face before she could mask her reaction. He swallowed against the sudden dryness.

"Duo?"

He cleared his throat, "here."

"We have new Intel come to communications."

"Sally?"

Sally paused in shutting the door. She shook her head.. "Its simpler if you just come and see for yourself." Duo pushed himself out of the chair and joined her at the door moving together they headed into Com. He braced himself he dreaded the noise the chaos and yet much to his surprise the place was empty. Sally must have seen his look because she rushed to reassure him. "When the shuttle landed a skeleton crew which Wufei and I carefully selected went to investigate we can't afford the panic this would cause right now if rumors circulated about Relena's disappearance.. The shuttle had been reprogrammed our boy's no dummy he left a message for us to find when we were trying a back trace." The Commander nodded tiredly as they drew near.

_Commander,_

_The security currently surrounding the Prime Minister is sadly lacking had I not arrived when I did she would now be dead or in the hands of those whose motivations are not... ethical. So unless your trying o so successfully to finish what you started so many years ago during your more infamous era. I have taken steps to insure what you obviously cannot or wont. It should be obvious by now that there is a leak within your own personnel. Until you find the leak the Minister is safer with me. Should some of the incompetents you call Preventer's attempt to sabotage the steps I've taken to protect her I will send them back to you in pieces. You wont know who I am, where I'm coming from, or what hit you until you breathe your last. _

Like hell.

Sally looked a Duo worriedly. "There's more," she placed a case on the desk. He looked at them quizzically. It was obviously expensive yet completely unremarkable no different than a case a million other desk jockeys would carry to work. The Commander gestured after sipping her coffee. " It's ok its been tested in every conceivable manner we could think of its clean we got nothing." He waved his thumbs over the locking mechanism the case clicked sliding open.

"What the uck..".

" Yeah Sally nodded grimly, we have nothing now but at least those last lines make allot more sense." Lining the top row were masks Miller, Burch, Carrington, Heero, and lastly yours truly Duo's own face stared blankly up at him. "Lift the tray." Duo lifted the tray in neat little plastic bags were matching hair. Beside those were colored contact lenses with appropriate eye color.

Sally looked at Duo amused despite the grimness of the situation. " Now Duo don't do anything rash."

Duo grinned recklessly, "who me? Wouldn't think of it."

"Hmm if only I could believe that." Une murmured.

Heero hacked into the Preventer's communication channel monitoring the chatter while he pushed the shuttle he appropriated wide open. Still only half of his attention was taken up by routine tasks he could do and had done at times it seemed in his sleep. The other half indulged in that all too forbidden emotion and rehashed the litanies of what ifs, perhaps the most ineffectual use of his time was rehashing the last time they had any communication with her at all and the tired defeated tone in which she recited his many deficiencies. Did she truly believe that?

'_Relena would have to be real and not a public treasure for something like that to even occur to Heero to do.' _

And was forced to accept she did indeed believe every word. And it was no ones fault but his own. Didn't she understand that sometimes she was the most real thing in his world?

'_Relena would have to be a blimp on Heero's radar for him to know she's alive_.'

God how could he not know? She was so deeply intertwined within him at times he felt like his entire world continuing hinged on whether or not she was happy or sad. Relena was alive, so he too could endure one more day because she was alive and well somewhere out there in the world.

'_Or here's my all time favorite, Relena is in danger of assassination so in rides Heero Yuy to the rescue on his fiery stead.'_

What else could he do its all he knew how to do, it was what he was created for. He was showing her in the only way he knew she was important to him. Loved.

Heero pulled himself from his thoughts when the significance of what he was hearing sunk in. Relena's shuttle had landed safely everyone on board was dead and she.. his jaw tightened was missing. The communication the kidnapper had sent was transmitted thru his data pad as with everything connected to Relena. Along with whatever Duo had learned. He smirked apparently this person had a tendency to be a drama queen as Duo often like to call those with the tendency to be overly theatrical. Definitely masculine. His eyes hardened. as soon as he caught up with him he would put an end to his assumptions once and for all.

"What is this place?" Hiro's eyes pierced the gloom seeking hers, "what are you whispering for?"

Relena delicately cleared her throat, "are we the only ones here?"

His eyebrow lifted, "of course." She straightened abruptly and glared she was positive if there was anyone in the world that could see it in this gloom it was him. A little half smile ghosted across his face. "Come this way."

"You didn't answer me what is this place how did you know about it?" He nudged her into the room at the end of the hall. Dropping the bags he disappeared into the dark of the room. "Heero?"

Suddenly the dark fell back the small light on the desk pushed back the shadows. Curious she looked around the small room it was no different that the hundreds of other rooms just like it she had see in the various outposts in the Alliance sector stark utilitarian. Relena looked up to find Heero watching her. "What?"

"Want a tour?"

"You didn't answer me what is this place?"

"Hn?" He forced himself to look around. "This is where the super soldier Heero Yuy was made." He pushed off the desk and moved past her to the door he looked back at the stunned look on her face. "Coming?"

Relena jerked forward instinctually grabbing for his arm she caught material instead. "What?"

"There's nothing here that will harm you."

"Why are we here? He brushed a loose strand of hair back, "ah Relena don't look so worried there's nothing left here but ghosts I don't fear ghosts. It's a convenient neutral zone until we deal with these opposing us once and for all."

She caught his hand and placed it against her cheek. "Your one of the strongest people I know and the most honorable I'd be a cold monster if I didn't care about what was done to you."

He smiled wryly, "don't place me on a pedestal Relena I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'm a stone cold killer of every thing and one but you. I'm nothing like the Heero Yuy you knew."

"Why do you always do that? God the world doesn't need me as some sort of talisman again war that's not what I've been trying to show all these years. If I can't even convince you we can have peace without me constantly monitoring everyone I've done more harm than good." She spun away god when would he ever see her as more than an ideal.

He grab her arm spinning her back into his arms. "You want to hear you aren't a mission? Well I wont lie to you it was in the beginning it was my job to keep you safe, but it hasn't been a job in a very long time. I'd die for you and that has nothing to do with a mission."

"But do you have the strength to live for me instead?" He rubbed her arms caressingly, "try me."

"And Duo?"

"Maxwell? Maxwell he has nothing to do with us."

" Heero how can you say that? Do you think I'm so naive I don't know where you've been the last few years? Who you've been sleeping with since Mariemeia?"

"Relena.."

"No. She slashed her hand down then drew a steadying breath. I wont let you lie to me. I deserve better than that so does Duo he loves you very much. Choose silence if you must but don't lie. I need a shower its late and Im exhausted too exhausted to think logically right now and I don't want to say something I'll regret. Where can I shower and sleep?"

Hiro silently pointed down the hall toward the right. "Common facilities and shower."

" Thank you," she whispered then disappeared down the hallway.

Hiro strode thru the silent station to the control center to finish the preparations he had made. Monitoring the traffic he did a probability ratio on the odds of Yuy finding them here and conceded sooner or later he would come. Hadn't he left him a clue wide enough to drive a Gundam through? Deliberate? Sub-conscious? A part of him acknowledged he wanted all traces of Yuy erased, he wanted this over, he wanted no competition for Relena. But conceded in light of the visage that stared out of the mirror every morning that it would be impossible and as this was a part of what Relena loved it was an acceptable anomaly. Maxwell would have to be dealt with though since he had no desire to share Relena with him.

He shifted restlessly actually he had no desire for the idiots body either nor the inclination to waste the energy convincing Maxwell he was indeed Heero Yuy. O he could fake it the memory and the abilities were there and he could pull up Relena's image to achieve erection but why bother he had to concentrate on the real threat. No, Yuy would take into count the trail he left, but logic would prevail he was predictable that way the facility was abandoned so there shouldn't be any energy output despite his precautions hiding it. If he dug hard enough they would be found.

Sooner or later that predictability would get Yuy killed he hadn't learned or adapted at all in the ways he needed to the most. And that was to protect himself and those he loved from another predator such as he. The question was did he want to accelerate the process? Accessing Wing Zero he confirmed what he already suspected Yuy had indeed been there. But at the rate they were going they were not going to find the leak anytime soon that meant Relena was his for as long as the threat existed he had no intentions of letting her go that meant her connection to Heero had to be severed the sooner the better. Accessing the computer he smiled as he typed what he knew would seal all their fates once and for all then sent the message.

Tears fell silently mixing with the water from her shower. She felt devastated Relena would have bet her life Heero would never lie to her. But obviously she had been wrong it wasn't often she was wrong but it happened some how it felt like the entire universe had disappeared out from under her. Knowing of her friendship with Duo he had to know she wouldn't be party to the silence of a lie. It was like the death of a dream, her dreams and now she had to try and figure out how to go on without him because she wouldn't have her dream at the expense of Duo's.

Hiro's fingers flew over the keyboard dividing his attention between listening for the sounds of the shower and the final steps to ending the gang terrorizing the colonies. If all went as planned in 48 hours they would be free. His head tilted at the silence she was done it was time to begin. A part of him regretted her pain but another part of him acknowledged he warned her he was night and day from Heero Yuy. Heero might be fool enough to live nobly apart from the object of his love, be he wasn't and that's why Heero was going to loose for the first time in his life because he never bothered to learn how to live as a soldier and a man.

Relena padded down the hall wearing nothing more that a shirt she found in one of the lockers since she stomped out without her bag lord knows how long the clothes had been there or for who they were meant for. She simply blanked her mind and followed the light. She stood there for a few moments watching his absorption in the keyboard before she cleared her throat. He looked up at her searchingly, eyes lingering on her face. She had the distinct feeling he knew exactly what she had done in the shower. "I was hoping you could point out that bed," she murmured huskily.

He nodded. "I'll take you. First I need your help." Her brow furrowed. "Of course I'll do whatever I can to help." She moved around the console to the monitors he pulled his gaze from hers to look at them pointedly. Relena finally gave them her attention perplexed she studied the scene before her.

Her gaze flew to his. "Where is this Earth?"

"Keep watching do you know where you were at the time marked on here?"

"Yes how can I forget that's the night we were attacked at the hotel."

" Hn. Keep in mind the time differential. Keep watching."

'This looks familiar, isn't it Duo's place?" Hiro lifted a brow. Her eyes went back to the monitor there was several moments of people coming and going before she felt the floor shift under her. She leaned so far forward she almost crawled into the monitor. Breathing stopped all together. The couple came around the vehicles and for a few seconds were illuminated under the entryway lights. But the logical part of her mind refused to accept what was before her in living color were Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. That wasn't possible because if he was Heero Yuy who was this sitting beside her?

Her hand grabbed his, he obligingly froze the image on the screen eyes of Prussian blue glared fiercely into the night undimmed by the impartialness of video. Pale and shaking, her eyes lifted up to Hiro's, twin to those on the screen and staring just as equally intense.

"Is this what you meant about Maxwell?"

Dumb founded she nodded. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"Hiro Yuy."

She splayed her hand across her forehead, hands shaking. "Who is that then?"

"Good question. You say Maxwell got involved with me around Mariemeia little after perhaps?" She nodded.

"You saw Maxwell? What about me?"

"No," she whispered.

"Hn, odd don't you think?"

"No you.. He .. God, Heero was always in the shadows when it involved me."

"Name an instance, I left you in danger.." She stared back at him with glassy eyes.

"Duo joined your security detail a year ago?"

" Yes."

"About the time this Stalker rumor started correct? About the beginning of the reports of missing merchandise between the colonies and earth?"

"Now wait your not.. And.. I never felt threatened I mean it was harmless.. Flowers, chocolate, music."

Hiro smirked. "Of course not there isn't enough information. Yet," he pointedly referred to the thefts. He punched a sequence into the terminal and terminated the program before he swung around to face her.

"No its got to be some kind of mistake.. Duo wouldn't.

Hiro nodded, "probably not Maxwell is a baka but he genuinely cares for you." Hiro's mouth twisted as if it left a bad taste behind to say it.

"God I don't know what to believe. I mean wouldn't he know? He was with him, you, O Christ. Relena closed her eyes swallowing, "for years?" She ended in a whisper.

He grabbed her arm pulling her into straddling his lap. "Want to walk down memory lane? I can. I can tell you the color of the dress you were wearing that night Oz attacked the school. And how you smelled when I pulled you close. I can tell you the name of the song playing when we danced. The color of the bear I left for you. What you said to me the night I went to fight Zech's. Ask me. I can tell you how much it meant to me that you trusted me that night." His hand gently sifted through her hair to the back of her neck and gently massaged. "But I wont lie to you all those things someone else could have also learned. What it boils down to is this I am and I am not Heero Yuy. The boy you knew is gone. A man stands before you one who knows what he wants and isn't afraid of admitting it. And it isn't Maxwell I didn't lie to you Maxwell has nothing to do with you and I.. I haven't had sex with him. Don't plan to have sex with him. The question is do you want a childhood dream or the man standing in front of you?"

"God this is impossible how do I know which of you is real?"

"You don't baby, you don't your right. There is no easy fix. Actions speak allot louder to me than empty protests and justifications. Where have I been? What have I been doing? I needed to learn how to live in the world your world as it is I needed to merge soldier and man because separating them was killing me. Anything less would have cheated you and me. You needed a chance to decide if what you felt was a crush based on circumstance and proximity. Can Relena the pacifist, love a man who walks and breathes violence? Knowing that should the worst happen tomorrow I will do whatever it takes to insure peace prevails and that your safe? And one doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the other." His thumb gently caressed her brow it looked as if he was memorizing her face. "You decide tomorrow to become a Sunday school teacher that's fine with me as long as your happy and safe and where I can find you when I come back to you."

Hiro pulled her against his chest gently rocking her. She closed her eyes clenching her hand in his hair and shirt trying to literally crawl into him borrowing some of his strength so she could try and make sense of the chaos going on around her. "O God Heero, the others have to be warned Duo he'll be so.."

His hand stroked her hair. "We have to do nothing. Its already begun they made a fatal mistake trying to grab you now I simply have to accelerate my plan. As for Maxwell warning him could be a death warrant the last thing he needs to learn is the man he's involved with, worked beside is not who he thinks he is."

Relena tilted her head up "Heero .." He glanced down looking into eyes that were the doorway to her soul. It would have taken a stronger man than him to turn away from her.

"Make sure Relena, I wont share you with Maxwell nor the Heero Yuy in your mind. I want to make love to you more than I want my next breath but not if there are doubts."

Her hand tightened in his hair and shirt before she pushed away and up. "How can you say that? I've loved you half my life..."

"NO." She sucked in a startled breath. "You have loved the image of a boy you remember from your teens. I'm another animal all together."

She whirled around staring at the bland wall in front of her as if it held all the answers. A broken laugh escaped, "isn't this typical suddenly your not running from me, you claim you want me yet now you wont touch me because I have doubts.." She swung around eyes glittering with tears. "You just don't want me."

Hiro pushed out of the chair and grab her arms pulling her against his body. Her eyes widened meeting his as the hardened evidence of his arousal rested against her stomach. "Now tell me you little fool I don't want you."

Her body softened sinking into his submitting to his control. "There is no 100 way to be sure about anything Heero," she whispered. Her head bowed leaning against his chest. "I love you Heero. I always have but I would be lying if I said I didn't prefer the man before me. The one who had the wisdom to go and become a man who knows what he wants and goes after it instead of one too scared to live with me."

"Relena.. This could be a trick your too trusting baby."

She nodded, "it could be, but if I die tomorrow I want tonight with the man I love." Hiro took her hand leading her down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Opposing Angels

By Amber

The beam of light from his torch skimmed the area that once was the source of his worst nightmares. To this day he couldn't if pressed describe his one central feeling about what was done to him, what he allowed to be done to him. Loathing, disgust, fear, certainly, determination to never be that helpless again was the most predominant. Yet there was a certain amount of pity as well. Some other poor fool was now the recipient of the Dr's twisted vision but there was a healthy dose of relief underneath the fear and rage. This time it wasn't him . Not enough to lay down and die so this psycho could have Relena but enough to admit it was there. And having to revisit the source of his torment did nothing but piss him off. Nothing moved here miles beneath the station where the real work had went into creating Heero Yuy super soldier nothing but memories best forgotten. Perhaps his instincts were wrong. If he had nothing to go on but what his eyes showed him he would say nothing had lived or breathed here in years. His light continued skimming as he moved silently deeper into the laboratory.

Heero stiffened a sixth sense telling him suddenly he wasn't alone anymore instinct had been right. A second later his light hit on something he wouldn't have believed possible even though he had been fed all the evidence to the contrary. He must have blinked, later he would have sworn that wasn't the case yet that was the only explanation for it. Lights suddenly illuminated the room. Heero's eyes widened as he was left staring into eyes that looked out of the mirror at him every morning. J had perpetrated the worst travesty imaginable no wonder Relena had rested so trustingly in her rescuers arms, kept his identity a secret despite everything. Because she had believed them to be Heero Yuy's arms all along. A cold chill slid up his spine, as the eyes staring at him met his with a cold rage and loathing that had he been anyone else it would have scared him blind.

Hiro couldn't say what it felt like to suddenly be feet away from the very image that his world once revolved around. The very pinnacle of one mans dream of what it was to be the elite of the elite. A deep seated part he hated to acknowledge mourned what would happen today. Another part of him loathed the man before him with a kind of primitive animosity that was instinctual. Probably, going back to the era when there could only be one Alpha male ruling the pack and having chosen the same female only exacerbated the situation more.

Acknowledging the cold implacable determination in his twins eye his mouth curved into the minuscule of smiles before once more settling into a cold impassive mask. There was a 98 chance he would fail and he would loose all he gained. In the end it was the thought of how he left Relena that solidified his resolve. All soft and warm, her arms clinging to him in sleep, almost as if she knew what he intended all along it was that feeling she gave him even now that cemented his determination to return to her one way or the other. He drifted remembering those moments with her because they were his moments.. His alone, not Heero Yuy's, not Maxwell's, nor Vaughn's but his. Because now she was his and Hiro intended that nothing was going to change that.

_Relena knelt on the bed she skimmed her hands up his arms then down as she tugged gently on his fingers. Kneeling before her on the bed made him still taller but it was their differences that seem to fascinate her the most if the look of her face was any indication.. She looked up at him silently her eyes soft and dreamy so full of yearning. "Be sure Relena, I don't." She placed her fingers on his lips. He pulled her close his mouth was hot and moist so demanding and knowledgeable..her hands clenched in his hair pulling him down on top of her. He would kill anyone or thing that stole this moment from him as he landed gently in the V of her legs. _

_He slid his hand slowly up her leg, cupping her cheek kneading, caressing, then pulling her_ _panties from her. He wanted nothing between them, just skin on skin. Hiro had never felt anything so soft as her skin. The breathy little moans she made as she writhed against him had him hard as a rock. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out as he continued kissing her hungrily, eating her mouth lapping at it taking all she offered then demanding more. Hiro sucked her tongue sensuously as she thrust it into his mouth. Relena's constant rubbing against his erection had him lifting just enough to jerk off his shirt and undo his pants without breaking contact with her because he couldn't bare being separated from her for even a moment. Not now, not ever._

_Shoving his pants off to join her panties on the floor he immediately flowed back over her like a living blanket. Sliding in slightly he joined his body to hers, slowly shifting in and out, rotating his hips, gently teasing the little nub peeking so hungrily from her nether lips. The moist evidence of how much she wanted him all most made him insane he couldn't stay still he constantly slid his hands up and down her body massaging brushing her breasts teasingly her moans were now a constant pleading. His Relena was quite vocal in her hunger, pulling away despite her whimpers, he slowed his thrusts and waited for her eyes to meet his. " Relena. Relena.."_

_Once her eyes finally met his, Hiro held her gaze as he sheathed himself slowly and steadily deeper every few inches he would stop gently rotate his hips then press steadily forward, her clenching and unclenching told him he had to do this carefully. Her body was so small and not use to this activity. Relena was so tight around him it felt like he was going out of his mind, every muscle in his body was as tight as steel and straining against thrusting into her like an animal. Up until now it had been a gentle seduction, a gentle dance of coaxing her into allowing her hunger to rise to match his. There would be only one first time for them, only one chance to make their first joining perfect and it was too precious to waste by shoving himself in heedlessly in a race to his satisfaction without seeing to hers first. No he wanted to possess her, own her, until there was no Relena or Hiro but one entity that was Hiro and Relena together. It had been Relena herself that prompted his haste as she arched into his thrusts, pulling him deeper still, sliding her hands up his throat she cupped his cheeks. "Heero, love me" . _

_Relena kissed his throat, working her way up the side of his cheek, her tongue slid along the rim of his ear, before she nipped his lobe. Arching she rubbed her breast teasingly against his chest. "Heero fill me I ache." Hiro stilled a second trying to give her time to adjust to his size, but she wouldn't allow him even that as she nipped at the side of his throat. Hiro surged forward. His body flexed and bunched, as he started thrusting, faster, wilder, more primitive his hand sunk into her hair pulling her head at such an angle it bared her throat to his lips as he kissed and nipped her slender throat. The burning in his testicles told him time was out for him he struck clamping onto her flesh needing to leave his mark where the whole world could see she was his. Then throwing his head back he gritted his teeth a agonized growl slipped past a clenched jaw as Relena's body stiffened signaling her orgasm, his name a breathy sob. Hiro panted grasping for control, he wrapped his arm around her tilting her pelvis up as his thrusts became frenzied. Sinking deep, once, twice, then one final time, he stiffened head back arching toward the ceiling every muscle, every sinew, taut as he absorbed himself in memorizing what it felt like to be one with the woman he loved as his seed flooded her body. It would have taken the hordes of hell to separate him from her now murmuring her name with love and reverence he sank on to her body brushing a kiss against the rim of her ear he sealed his fate once and for all. "I love you Relena..." _

Hiro stared intently at his nemesis to see if his distraction had been noticed. Apparently not Yuy, seemed stunned. If his face was any indication he was lost in his own thoughts and demons Hiro smirked. If he didn't know better he'd say Heero wasn't pleased at the compliment Dr. J bestowed upon him. Ah well at least Hiro's distraction had been a pleasant one Yuy's it seemed was not.

"What are you?"

"What? Not Who? Some would say I am you."

"Arc Angel.."

"If you insist. Hiro smirked, "an angel serving god? He was overly theatrical wasn't he?"

"Where is Relena?" Hiro's face became even colder if possible and Heero stared into eyes as cold as death.

"Why do you care? Your with the boy, did you think this day would never come? Did you think she would always be yours? You wasted your chance 01, Relena is not your concern she is mine to guard." There was a brief look that ghosted across his face. "Mine to love."

"Why Relena? Why did Dr J involve Relena into this?"

Hiro's brow quirked, "I wouldn't have thought that would be your first question perhaps the good Dr. underestimated you. Why Relena? Or Why me? Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"Why don't you save me some time."

Hiro inclined his head. "I was created to supercede 01 but there were components missing from you that the scientist felt made you flawed ...unstable.. The self sacrifice you took too far in the direction of self destruction. What he hoped you would learn however you never did. You ran from it into isolation, self denial, and out right avoidance. The unrelenting determination, strength of purpose, super human strength, speed, agility all those he sought to keep and build on with me. And he did. He increased the physical abilities exponentially. My merging with Wing, unitizing the ZERO component, insured my access to Wing and incorporated your personality components more successfully while skipping the suicidal tendencies that made you.. too self destructive. I will not surrender, I will not retreat, but I will survive to fight another day.

Hiro's eyebrow lifted his whole demeanor screamed amused disdain. But his voice held something else Heero recognized because he heard it in his own voice whenever he allowed himself to admit it. "Relena," he murmured. Heero didn't like the intimacy implied within the husky tone of his voice. "You should have hidden your yearning deeper Yuy it was obvious to everyone but Relena. The good Dr. recognized the fascination you had even instilled it in Wing thus now shared it. Perhaps the more we merge with it the more human it becomes eh? By giving her to Wing he shrugged. Perhaps he hoped it would in a sense reconcile that which you seemed incapable of. In a way you determined his choice so many years ago. You involved her from the beginning making her vulnerable to his machinations. Incapable of evolving or adapting he used what you gave him and approached it from a different direction then held me in stasis should starting anew become... necessary. But this is all speculation the Dr didn't really have enough time to impart his theories before he became a part of what he hoped to eliminate. An Obstacle."

"Speaking for myself Relena was a part of the original mission you, yourself incorporated within Wing as well as an exorbitant amount of fascination with her. Initially I felt this obsessiveness was detrimental to the mission parameters but still following protocol I sought her out to determine if she was indeed safe by mission standards. But also learn what made her such an obsession for you and avoid this weakness by whatever means were necessary. Peace must not be endangered and your emotional instability regarding Relena your avoidance of her made you ineffective in insuring her long term place in the goals to insure peace. But I found myself falling into the same trap as you, curiosity turned to respect to longing, longing turned to hunger. I fell in love with Relena imagine my dismay to learn initially we weren't so different underneath after all. However as time passed I learned for myself the last and as it turns out the final lesson that crazy old man was trying to impart to you. I may have to give blood sweat and soul to protect this world from monsters like me but I will have something for myself. I have the strength of will to acknowledge my needs as a man and the courage to take what is so freely offered me. I evolved and surpassed you. "

"Did you..."

Hiro stared at him eyes glittering. When he answered his tone could have cut through Gundanium. " What is it you really want to know Yuy if I made love with Relena? Does she know its not you? Or am I using her?"

Heero leapt to fast for the eye to follow gun drawn and placed against Hiro's temple his rage a living thing."Did you hurt her?" A flicker of what looked like pity relieved the cold impassive gaze Hiro wore for a moment before it returned to its cold indifference. The click of the safety being released pulled Heero back from his rage as he registered the cold smoothness of the muzzle underneath his chin. Stalemate..

"She screamed, she clawed, she cried, she was a thing of beauty beyond compare as her body melted upon mine and none of it was from pain. You are a pathetic fool Yuy. I didn't need to use Relena to get to you or anyone else your predictability took care of that for me. The truly sad comment to the mess you've made of the life you were given is you could have had her and Maxwell. She loved you and him enough that she probably would have let you have them both but you were too much of a coward. Fate and opportunity favor those who aren't afraid of what they want. And I want Relena."

In a move to fast to track in perhaps any other his hand struck out shoving Heero's gun away and leapt back. "It's a shame. I could almost feel pity for you, any other time or place. Truth told you

have determined my actions Yuy all these years and you cant let go you hold onto her like a miser with his gold all the while claiming to want nothing to do with her. Shouldn't you be more worried about Maxwell and what I will do to him if he crosses the line with my woman again?

I will not share her not with Maxwell and certainly not with her childhood fantasy of a boy that didn't exist."

Heero's hand fisted but none of the rage showed in his face as he merely nodded, "then let it begin." They both leapt toward the other in a silent duel the shadows created by the torch on the wall the only witness to the deadly dance ensuing.

It felt like heaven cocooned within the warmth of Heero's embrace on one side and his arms holding Relena on the other life couldn't get much better. He slid his hand down the curve of her breast the ..

"Duo!" He jerked awake. "We got them."

"Huh?"

"Duo get with it!"

"Sally? What's up?"

"We just got a tip. We had one of our units check it out it looks like this is it we have found our hi-jackers." Duo shook the sleep from his eyes and rotated his neck trying to get the crick out from sleeping on his desk.

"Heero? Any word on Relena?"

"No."

"Don't you find it a little suspicious that we suddenly get the answers we need at our finger tips when we've been wracking our brains for the answers for months now? Boom it just drops in our laps. I don't like it someone has been leading us around by our noses through this all. It smells like a trap."

"Maybe. But Duo we're not going in blind this is going to be by the book. A joint operation with the colonies as well as our unit."

"I'm in."

"Of course." Sally nodded. "We need you now more than ever since Heero pulled his disappearing act. Orders are on your PDA brief yourself then suit up we're out of here in 5. Sally turned to close the door then paused smiling gently. "Duo he'll bring her back." Duo swung around wasting moments trying to reach Heero before surrendering to the inevitable that he wouldn't hear from Heero until he brought Relena back one way or the other. Sending the info to Heero's PDA he then pulled up the Intel on operation Valkyrie. If he couldn't find her himself then at least he could give her a safe world to return to once Heero brought her back.

He bent down hoisting the body over his shoulder in an effortless grace that belied the fact that he just endured the bloodiest and most intense battle of his life. His ribs gave a twinge. Doing a mental inventory he determined he had at least one broken as he moved deeper into the laboratory tossing the body onto a Gurney he yanked a drop cloth off the equipment and covered the body. He looked at the PDA realizing he was going to have to make a slight adjustment but it could be done with no one being the wiser and it would be attributed to a mission related fatality. Moving silently through the room he paused at the door he wouldn't allow himself to look back, initiating the door he stepped through then resealed it closing this chapter of his life with a finality that belied his previous reluctance.

Relena rolled over feeling the emptiness and his absence before her eyes had even adjusted to the dimness of the room. Stretching her arm across where he had lain her hand met paper. Jerking up she forced the grogginess away to pull the note into focus.

_Relena,_

_The last thing I want to do right now is leave you but I told you I had set into motion events to rid ourselves of our enemies. And if Im right then they will use their best people on this that's an opportunity for me to find out about Maxwell and this imposter. I know you will be furious with me for leaving you behind but I have this overwhelming need to see you safe always. Forgive me be patient with me while I rid ourselves of these threats to peace and I will be back for you. When I do we can get on with our lives together once and for all._

_I love you. _

Relena slid from the bed wrapping the blanket around her once again she was left to wait and worry about the man she loved returning to her safely. But this time she had a sense of hope where before she had only uncertainty. After a moment her joy dimmed as she thought about Duo's hurt and devastation when he learned just who and what had been going on all these years. And what about the Preventors how could they not know they had a traitor in their midst? But then how had she been fooled. She smiled ruefully. Easily when you don't see a man for years. Still her smiled dimmed how had Duo and Quatre even Trowa believed this man was Heero he truly must be good. Well she would know she would have her chance to confront this fake and one way of the other it would end. She drew the blanker closer ... Be safe Heero come back to me.

Carrington moved through the station corridors toward the communications center as silent as a wraith. After his last encounter with Miller, he had polished off long forgotten skills to insure he survived to see another day. He had too much invested to loose it all now. "What is it?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know sir it's a communique addressed to you I've tried every trick I know to trace the source but I keep coming up with a dead end."

"Move, let me see." Sitting at the console he pulled up the message. After moments of frustration he swore. The screen flashed and the encryption dropped slowly the message became visible. "What the hell."..

"You did it sir it must have been voice activated."

" Hmm perhaps."

" What does it say?"

Carrington turned his eyebrow arched . He coughed, I mean.. That is to say I was just.."

" Enough Ramos. According to this we have company coming." Carrington smiled coldly, "we'll have to prepare a warm welcome for the Preventors."

" Can we trust it sir?"

Carrington laughed. "O I think so and all it cost is something I would have done for free. Here's what I want you to do." He snatched the PDA typing furiously then threw it back at him, fumbling a second Ramos caught it. His breath sounded loud in the silence of the room..

"But Sir... these are. He trembled, these are Gundam pilots its not possible."

" Ex, my dear Ramos Ex, and that's because we never knew where they were before now I know.." Carrington swung around and around in the chair his caustic laughter echoing thru the facility sent shivers up the spine of all those unfortunate enough to hear it.


	13. Chapter 13

Opposing Angel's

"Damn it."

Hiro looked down it would be so easy to end it. He was seriously damaged it would be a matter of moments and he would be beyond any sort of technology of the ages ability to heal. It wouldn't take much to end it once and for all. By not eliminating Yuy, it insured that for the rest of their lives he would search for them. Should he manage, to get within a foot of Relena, it would be enough to make her doubt who was the real Heero Yuy over and over again. Yet, killing him would do more damage than it was worth. Being the tactician he was it was as automatic as breathing to calculate the odds of his actions and the consequences for future success. Killing Yuy outright, would cause Relena to never forget to always wonder, even though he was the mirror image of the man laying back there on that Gurney.

If Hiro allowed him to live, she would always have reasonable doubt, showing her that he had nothing to hide. Making Yuy, look even more suspect. It's a good strategy. He had made his plans carefully every step of the way no one even Yuy would know if he was what he appeared or not. The only fly in the ointment. Maxwell. In his surveillance, he had formed an opinion of Maxwell he wasn't going to let this go.. Let Relena go. And if Maxwell died, then Yuy would be even more relentless. That left 01 with nothing left to loose, having the time, motivation, and opportunity to focus on his obsession. Relena.

No.. Hiro turned, looking at the distorted image reflecting back at him from the door. A cold smile illuminated his face. He wouldn't make it that easy for Yuy. Opening the door, he strode back into the bowels of the lab. He jerked open drawers searching for long forgotten supplies. Pulling open the supply closet he tossed things over his shoulder until he found what he needed. Turning he headed back to Yuy. Throwing off the cover, he ripped open the shirt and jacket in one swift motion and studied the damage. His hand clenched so tightly, the leather creaked ominously under the strain. He wanted nothing more to place his hands on either side of the head and twist. Placing his fingers at the pulse point he sighed impatiently.

Opening the case, he pulled a syringe filling it then injected him with the cocktail the good Dr perfected for his genetic freaks. Powering up the defib on its fullest he slammed the full force into Yuy's chest watching the body twitch and seize. Jerking it out he checked for a pulse. Turning it he glanced down at the settings before shoving the instrument home again. He checked for a pulse. Shaky but there, tossing the defib down he reached back into the kit. Sensing he was being watched, his hand reacted before Yuy even finished the thought. Hiro halted the hand mid strike. Squeezing tightly .

"Don't tempt me, it would be so easy to kill you. You couldn't fight a ten year old kid right now much less me." Shining the light into first one eye then the other he jerked off the sterile wrapping on the instrument, adjusted the setting and aimed the laser at the site where his knife penetrated. Heero moaned.

"Sorry about the lack of pain killer." Hiro smirked, "but you're the perfect soldier right? You are above all that. You take self sacrifice, self loathing, self destruction maybe even a bit of flagellation to an art form. Or is it cowardice? Incredible really, how one small female that weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet terrifies the shit out of you."

Heero jerked, the instrument hissed and popped. He strained upward as the level of pain increased. Hiro stared at him in silence a moment then pressed Heero's uninjured shoulder down, he tossed the instrument aside reaching into the kit. Hiro fiddled with the injector upping the dosage to an amount that would accommodate a bull elephant in a full blown rampage and injected it straight into his heart. The cocktail of antibiotics sedative and accelerant should insure his survival until assistance arrived.. Heero coughed. A ragged whisper, forced through clenched teeth pushing back pain and rage. He yet again demonstrated that the Dr's creation, was one of superiority despite the inhumanity that went into creating him. Hiro felt 01 staring but with efficient deftness he indifferently removed a anti bacterial stick. He snapped it open slathering it over the wound before tossing it.

"It wont work kill me because I promise you. I wont hesitate, I will kill you," he whispered raggedly.

Hiro's gaze appraised him merely lifting his eyebrow. Taking in 01's injuries he shrugged swollen eye looked like some bleeding near the cornea, dislocated shoulder, a couple of broken ribs. Nothing as critical as the blood loss, his measures were sufficient enough to keep him alive a while longer, and wouldn't impede him from a full recovery. Patting him down, he tossed the guns, assorted items aside. Checking his arms he removed the knives sheathed along his arms. Turning one of the blades he objectively admired it before tossing it aside as well. Running his hand behind Heero's head thru his hair, neck, ears along his shoulders and body pulling two more guns from holsters at his back. satisfied there was nothing else, he glanced at his wrist. Still in the green no recording devices.

"I know you would, and moments ago I was going to let you bleed out Yuy. but if by some miracle you could kill me. I will still win" His mouth smirked in derision. " Think about it Yuy, as you lay here. I'm not inclined to tell you why I will win. I know your imagination as you wait for rescue it will do more damage mentally than any thing I could hope to achieve. But as a consolation prize. I will go and rescue your lover from getting his ass handed to him. You could Thank Relena for this generosity if you could get near her again. But having thrown her away over an over again Im not inclined to let you. Their walking into a trap. Preventer Central,"

he uttered in heavy contempt.

"So busy patting yourselves on the back, so eager for the simplest answer so everything can go back to status quo. Out of curiosity did you bother to come out of your little hidey hole 01 to actually investigate why these individuals were so intent on the Prime Minister? " Heero watched him in silence despite his internal confusion. " No hmm.. one thing this exercise will do is force a restructuring that is long over due. It will force the idiots on both sides to stop seeing a side and come together as one people united in survival against the real enemy. It will force them to realize that Relena is more than a good luck charm for whomever happens to possess her. A feeling breathing person with hopes dreams and desires. Just as they are and she cant alone single handedly hold peace on course." Owlishly Heero blinked.. "Ah the sedative kicking in? Good."

Hiro nodded, "with your metabolism it wont last long. But long enough. I will send Maxwell to these coordinates, of course by the time he gets here Relena and I will be long gone." Heero's eyes drifted closed. "Aahh ah uh," Hiro slapped his face. Grabbing Heero by the hair he jerked him to him closer.

"Not yet Yuy I offer one final piece of advice. Don't look for us. Don't make me kill you, even though a part of me wants to so badly. You had her for years and was to frightened to pull your head out of your ass to do something about it. Too sloppy to realize she has known where you were for years." Heero tried to jerk away and hissed.

Hiro's brow lifted, an amused sneer curved his mouth for a second. "She has known where you are for years." Heero froze. " Every lie Maxwell allowed with his silence, every lie she allowed her so called friends to keep damned you that much more. Don't believe me?" Hiro shrugged,

"ask your little Arabian friend. I wonder if you will have the guts to tell Maxwell just how fucked you to are right now?" Hiro abruptly let him go straightening. " I know I will have to eventually kill you. But I will still mourn Relena's pain for the act and that is just going to piss me off even

more. The upcoming weeks are going to be quite a revelation to you Yuy. But, it is up to you, whether you want me to take out my PMS on your boy toy or not." Heero's vision blurred despite his rage and determination to fight it. The last thing he saw was his nemesis face twisted in disgust as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Hiro turned, hit the button lifting the lid and powered it up. Picking Heero up he felt the twinge on his ribs as he placed him in the chamber sealing him within but not without leaving Heero a parting gift. Striding silently from the room, he waited until the door sealed then punched through the panel, he didn't want it to seem too easy. As he entered the lift he was already altering the plan. tapping into the PDA, he called for the one being other than himself, that could insure his message was delivered with a finality that there would leave no room for misunderstandings.

********

Deep within the bowels of the earth a muted hum grew in volume as the encoded transmission was received.

_Password correct, _

_Mission parameters acknowledged. _

_Objective accepted. _

_Pilot approved. _

Lights came up, systems initialized and internal scans were went through in seconds as the immense Gundam known as Wing Zero powered up. The vibrations shook the cavern as the engines achieved maximum efficiency to for lift off. As with his pilot, Wing was not restored to what he was before. Heero always unwilling to settle, so to was his mechanical weapon and partner. As exceptional as Wing once was it still wasn't good enough. So excellence was exceeded, previous abilities enhanced and improved upon, surpassing what he once was and capable of. As a result Wing Zero now had no equal. Green lit the cavern with the brilliance of a sun, the hum increased exponentially as Wing went thru the calculations necessary to insure the successfulness of the mission. It wasn't a matter of which was the better pilot, had it been giving the opportunity then there would have never had to be a choice. By running calculations, factoring in the instability of 01's emotions the machine knew that 01 as he was now was incapable of evolving at this current stage.

His new partner 001's current objectives and rational better fit with the continuing evolution of the giant mecha in the end as humans would say it was a no-brainer. The time for hiding was over, he was needed once more this portion of his service to humanity was over. He would not be back here again. With that thought, Wing tilted his enormous head back in a flash powerful beams shot upward pulverizing rock, concrete and steel. The expulsion of rock, fire, and debris would be seen for miles. Standing in a movement that was balletic engines surged, a fire storm of scorching rock, sand, and steel, destroyed any evidence of what remained within. By the time Wing cleared the cavern, his wings snapped into place as he hit Earth's atmosphere he was nothing but a blur.

****

"Uh Commander, we have a problem."

Rubbing her temple. " When don't we. Well don't keep me in suspense corporal," her eyes narrowed. "Report."

"We have Intel regarding an unexplained explosion. Surveillance was dispatched agents indicate everything in a mile radius is scorched or melted. That area is known for being riddled for with caverns so it is possible something came out of one of them." Sensors tripped. Triggering the internal alarms.

" Unknown craft in restricted airspace moving at... holy crap that cant be right.. Unknown craft identify yourself. They aren't responding to any of our hails and patrol's can't catch them.

Repeat you are in a restricted zone please comply."

The woman who once was known as Une felt the ice cold trickles of dread crawl up her spine. "Fire on their engines I want answers."

"Mam lot of chatter from our teams. Their still ignoring all attempts at communication. Alpha 1 has opened fire but weapons ineffective."

"Well? What's happening? Get me visuals now. "

"I tried satellites are down."

"It fired?"

"No Commander. Apparently wind sheer. The speed this thing is going is off the charts. I've anticipated its trajectory trying to get a decent shot and beam it to Com before that one becomes a casualty. But its moving like a son of a bitch..er begging your pardon mam. "

"Do it.. "

"Shit, shit.. Its going to be crap mam." The blurry image closing distance was indeed crap.

But the shape was one she would never forget. "That is impossible."

"Mam?"

"Get me Po. Now Corporal! Tell me where that machine is headed."

"Commander there is no way..... "

Glaring, "Stop telling me what you cant do Private..Corporal mam."

"Not if I have to repeat myself again." She returned with icy precision.

"Yes Mam! If it doesn't change course it will intercept our teams in a matter of seconds."

"What?!" Une moved closer staring at the grainy image."How is this possible damn it the thing is even faster than it was before? Damn you Yuy, I'm im going to wring your neck.

" Commander.. What!"

"I have LTC Po now."

*****

Duo looked up as Sally strode toward the cockpit. Shoving himself out of his seat he followed her more out of boredom than anything else. " What?! That's not possible."

"Sally?" She glanced over her shoulder waving him in. "Wilson push our rear sensors to the max and then give me more. Tell me what you have?"

"Nothing."

"Are we being jammed?"

"Not possible."

* * *

"Commander." Une turned. Its gone if they stayed on course their right on top of them."

"Sally you copy that. Its there."

The door slid open. Wufei studied their faces, "what's happening?" Sally and Duo turned back studying the instrument panel.

"Jace, I want the impossible I want to know who is out there." Wufei joined them at the helm. Duo leaned in, "there's nothing out here."

"Maxwell... anything you and Yuy forgot to share? Like what your working on in your spare time?"

"Huh?" Duo stumped, looked from one to the other. Wufei eyebrow lifted questioningly?

She leaned forward slapping her hands down. "Damn it, Duo where is Heero? Because I just saw a ghost I could have swore was destroyed." Wufei's eyes narrowed in recognition.

Duo tilted his head. His eyes widened, he jerked the pilot from the chair. "Hey!"

"Shut it!" His fingers flying across the console. "That's not fuckin possible." Duo jerked the ship abruptly to the right burying the accelerator to the max. Wufei grabbed Sally with one hand and the back of the co-pilot chair with the other to keep them from falling.

"Duo what the..." The shipped rocked violently throwing Preventer's around the ship. Duo ignored them fingers dancing over the panel before the screens wavered and flickered.

"Maxwell you baka, stop or throw this ship into reverse man." The image continued flickering.

"This asshole is fighting me."

"Kisama, Maxwell," he gritted. "Stop!"

"Er yeah, Wu I think maybe your right. Hold on!" Duo threw the ship into neutral and swerved to the right trying to stop.

"If we survive this," Wufei gritted. "I am going to string you up by that braid."

"What the hell.." Duo muttered.

Wing Zero hovered in all its infamous glory beyond the ships hull looking like the angelic avenger whose eerie green eyes starred in his most prominent nightmares. Then in a blink it wavered and vanished before their eyes.

"Maxwell! Maxwell! Duo, damn it, answer me!" Wufei let out a shaky breath, he turned to Sally his eyes swiftly giving her a searching look. Satisfied with what he found he leaned forward staring in the distance.

Duo's mouth dropped, he looked up at Sally's shocked expression then Wufei's impassive expression.

"Uh you saw that right? Boss we gotta problem."

Une laughed derisively, " you think. Whose piloting that thing?"

"I don't know," Duo muttered. Wufei turned, searching Duo's face intensely. Duo caught his glance. He shook his head, "that isn't Heero Wu." Wufei looked at him intensely his gaze probing then nodded.

"Commander how do you want us to proceed?"

"Sally," Une shook her head. "We have no choice this is a joint operation lack of participation will be seen as a negative any way you look at this."

Wufei crossed his arms still staring into space. "Even though this is with certainty a trap?" He turned finally staring at her impassively.

"Yes."

******

Hiro moved through the station searching for Relena. The muted vibration of the PDA alerted him that Wing had docked. Swiftly he stripped the sheet and case from the bed grabbing a duffle he caught the blanket up off the back of the chair. He wanted nothing they could trace back with any certainty, stuffing it all into the bag before moving to the mess. He paused in the shadows watching her, she was dressed and worried. He hadn't made a sound but she knew so attuned to him she sensed he was there. She looked up searching the shadows. He stepped forward dropping the duffle. Relief, love, worry, flickered across her face before she smiled robbing him of his breath. "Heero," she breathed.

He stared solemnly. She frowned knowing something was wrong. Hiro sighed aggravated at Yuy but none of it showed in his expression. This wasn't his first choice but it was the only one that was acceptible. Moving silently to her he gently pulled her into a hug. "Koi, we have to go."

"But I thought.."

"Shhh listen, there isn't a lot of time and I have allot to tell you and some I must ask you to take on faith. The situation has changed. I told you this wasn't political its not its greed plain and simple. Play one side off against the other and when the both are not looking come in and grab the prize. This isn't something you can handle with mediation, you realized that for yourself when you saw the lengths they were willing to go to on the shuttle." She stared searching into his eyes before nodding silently. He cupped her face his thumb stroking soothingly against her cheek.

He sighed, "it does reach up through the government on both sides this is why they eluded authorities with such skill. Their mistake, was trying to kidnap you so they could sell you back to whichever government could meet the price." Relena gasped, her fist clenched in his jacket as her agile mind had already worked out the maneuvering. The end game, whomever could not meet the price would loose face, severely weakening the government." He smiled mirthlessly,

"with their own people leading the lynching squad."

"Because Relena Peacecraft, in the minds of the people is vital to peace," she concluded. He silently inclined his head. "I wont make it in time to prevent it."

"God, Heero let me.."

" Relena. He shook his head. "Let me finish. For years, you have been dissatisfied, restless. Despite your efforts and those that share similar ideals those on Earth and Space continue to ignore the big picture. Relena Darlian or Peacecraft however they perceive you. They still continue to depend on you and you alone to be peace's ideal. Is that what you wanted?" Relena turned looking down her hair shielding her face. "No."

He stepped closer pulling her into his arms. " There is no shame in that. In the beginning peace was so fragile and you were needed even more. Sadly now, even if you resigned they would still run to you, seek you for advice instead of working for a solution with each other. No progress was made into this investigation because the facts were clouded by suspicion, finger pointing and political one upmanship of who is the most responsible. Who is better able to achieve resolution instead of realizing we are one people and if we don't start acting it we will become extinct."

"You've talked to Quatre," she murmured. "No. I know you. You need to do what Marquis did."

She was already shaking her head. "If I disappear now there will be war."

"I'm not suggesting you disappear. Im proposing you resign, on air tell the people why, then disappear. We go somewhere that we can be just Heero and Relena while the world learns to unite. Just for a few years then we let those that care for us know where we are."

She turned staring, "you've given this allot of thought."

"Hai.. But I want to give you time to think about it." He lifted his hand tucking the hair behind her ear. "And the chance to decide can you live with a man, love a man that is a stone cold killer?"

"Heero." He placed his finger against her lips.

It is what it is, and you know it. If being a killer keeps you alive until you are old and gray. I can live with that. Once this day has ended, I will ask you for your answer." He cupped her face, gently brushing his lips against first one eyelid then the other. He waited for her eyes to open, her lashes lay on her cheeks like a thick luxurious fan slowly they fluttered lifting.

A soft dreamy look stared back at him. He couldn't deny that look of hunger tenderly he kissed her gently, sensuously, pleading pouring all the love, and yearning he had into her and pulling everything she offered back into him. Hungrily coaxing one last sweet taste as he slowly pulled away gently sucking on her bottom lip in parting. Just one more taste, he couldn't deny either of then he felt like they both had waited too long for this sweet comfort he flicked his tongue teasingly over her lips savoring the flavor so uniquely her. Relena's hands slipped up his shoulders, into his hair. Her fingers gently clenched and scratched in little kittenish motions as he forced himself to stop poised over her parted lips taking her breaths into his own mouth. There wasn't enough time. There never seemed to be enough time, honestly he didn't know how Yuy could stand it. "We have to go koi."

"Heero," she murmured.

He held her eyes. "By the time we arrive the mission will already be in motion. Because neither side knows who I am or who my allegiance is to it will be a blood bath." A terrible sadness entered her eyes, god how he hated doing that to her. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I would have you anywhere but here. But I'm slowly coming to the realization that some things even I can't control." Hiro's mouth quirked in a rueful smile. Relena leaned her head against him, as a watery chuckle drifted up from where she leaned against his chest. "That must of hurt."

Hiro sighed shaking his head, "you have no idea. I can tell you this by the end those responsible for the death and destruction will meet justice. And we will be one step closer to unity." Hiro stepped back, bent grabbing the duffle, he held out his hand waiting patiently for her to decide. In the end was there any doubt? Of course, for a second he held his breath. There was always the possibility that Yuy's stupidity would catch up with him. Only the very foolish or arrogant have no doubts and Hiro was neither. Relena took his hand. Distantly he made note of his returned breathing, his heart thundering in his ears, and the over whelming relief that unlocked his muscles allowing them to move through the station toward Wing Zero. Now he just had to keep her from strangling him once she saw Wing.


	14. Chapter 14

Opposing Angels

Conclusion

**_(_**_It Begins_**_)_**

Hiro led her through the darkened station then paused before the door. Relena looked up curious. "I want to apologize the cockpit will be a little cramped." Relena frowned confused. "That's alright Heero I'm not that spoiled that I can't endure a little discomfort in a crisis."

Hiro mouth quirked in an almost smile. "You're not spoiled at all but that isn't what I meant. Relena what did you think I was going to do to stop this situation?"

"Well I." She frowned. "I.. I assumed," she said slowly. "That you have some sort of weapon…"Her eyes widened, her head jerked upward searching his face intently. "No! No, No, No, No.. he's still operational isn't he?"

"He?"

"Wing Zero," she whispered. "How in god's name did you keep that secret?"

Hiro pushed the elevator button carefully. He reached out cupping her arm. "O no," she pulled back..

"No way. He doesn't like me."

Hiro turned looking at her amazed. "Relena you act like it's alive." She turned thoughtful, "I'm not so sure he isn't." He tugged her forward, she dug her heals in.

Hiro sighed, "Relena, no offense but you're oblivious at times. So forgive me if I don't put too much faith in your insights regarding my Gundam."

"Still I'm not.."

"Yes you are.." Hiro bent and swept her up in his arms. "Heero. I am not amused!"

"Duly noted koi but we are pressed for time or we would discuss this insight of yours about Wing Zero more thoroughly. I'd be fascinated to know why you're putting that much thought into a Gundam you thought inoperable and long gone." He stepped in and the elevator doors slid closed.

(_Space)_

Flashes of light lit the cockpit as the ship rocked back and forth. "Status," Sally barked.

"We are doing better than the colonies their down by half." Radio chatter and cries of distress filled the cockpit.

"Where were they hiding these kinds of numbers? Even if we slipped past the fighters we can't get the shield down."

Wufei laughed coldly, "greed and cowardice flourishes when vigilance is lost." The ship took another hit sparks flew all along the console as the pilot screamed before slumping in his chair. Sally unstrapped herself and rushed forward. Checking for a pulse in his neck she bowed her head. Wufei lifted his form from the chair and laid him on the floor covering his face with his jacket as Sally strapped herself into the pilot's seat.

Duo rushed in and scanned the room. "Everyone ok?" Noticing the pilot his jaw clenched. "I got an idea."

"No."

"Ah, come on Sally you'll love it."

The computer beeped signaling an incoming communication. Une's face appeared. "Sally talk to me." Sally frowned. "It's not good we may have underestimated their numbers. Intel missed something because there is more here than we initially thought. And even if we eliminate the fighters they have the place shielded. It's like they knew we were coming. Our mystery guy is right we have a serious leak."

"Any sign of that Gundam?"

"No whoever he is, he's taking his time putting in an appearance, any longer and there won't be anyone left."

"Sally if it looks as if all is lost pull back until reinforcements can arrive."

"Affirmative, Commander"

"I have an idea."

"No Maxwell you stay where you are. I'm not done with you." Duo continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"I can take a fighter slip past and.. "

"Baka! Have you forgotten the shield?" Wufei gritted as the ship took another hit.

"No I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"No!"

"But.".

"That's an order Maxwell. I'm sending reinforcement's as we speak just hold on. Where is Yuy? "

"I."

Une held up her hand, "Never mind I hope it was worth it." Duo stared at her intently. "He had a lead on Relena, I imagine to Heero any chance to get Lena back is worth it."

Une sighed. "Understood. But the answer is still no I need live soldiers not dead martyrs."

"Yes mam. For now." he muttered.

"I heard that."

"Yes Mam."

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

Relena tugged helplessly at the suit that molded to her body like a second skin. Hiro smirked giving her body an appreciative once over. "Stop stalling, you're not frightened are you?"

Relena stiffened, "I am not stalling." His eyebrow lifted. He punched the button the doors slid open and the bridge extended toward Wing. Relena let out a startled breath. Hiro turned his head questioningly but she was staring thru the partitions separating them from space at Wing Zero. "Amazing you rebuilt him like new," she breathed. Hiro smiled. "No Better."

(_Space_**_)_**

"Report."

"Sir it looks like we have them on the run the colonies force is down by more than half. Earth's forces are doing a little better but our fighters are slowly whittling them down."

"Excellent, Ramos keep me posted. Apparently, life has been a little too good to these Gundam pilots."

"Yes Sir."

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

**"**Are you sure you can fly like this?" Relena shifted restlessly peering around the cockpit curiously. Hiro smirked. "I've been trained to perform under even the most adverse circumstances. But I admit you squirming like that may make this more of a challenge than I anticipated."

"Heero!"

"You act like you've never seen Wing before."

"Well I haven't what I mean is I haven't like this." Hiro froze a second before continuing. "Relena.."

When she turned he cupped her face peering into her eyes. The console on Wing flashed faster. Something on his face worried her. "Heero?"

His gaze turned introspective he answered cautiously. "Dr. J never showed you the ZERO system on Wing?"

She frowned. "No I never knew he had Wing. I thought he was with you. Why?"

"Odd he told me he showed you the ZERO system." Relena tilted her head. "No. Hm.. She frowned rubbing the side of her head. "I would definitely remember that it isn't something I would forget. I wonder why he would say that."

Hiro watched her rubbing her temple. "Are you ok?"

"Hm?" Relena looked startled then hurriedly reassured him. "I'm alright just a little tired. Still that is really strange and impossible anyway isn't it? I mean I thought the ZERO system picks and chooses who it partners with." Hiro stared at her thoughtfully, "you would be surprised. I bet you could fly Wing."

Relena laughed and turned to watch space go by. "I seriously doubt that." Hiro gazed at the flashing console with a piercing look and felt Wing Zero tease the edges of his mind. Suddenly he knew with a certainty there was more to Relena using the ZERO system than he initially suspected.

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

The explosion beyond the ship lit up the cockpit and caused several more pieces of equipment within to spark. Sally flinched as she listened with half an ear to Wufei cursing in Chinese behind her. "That's it we have to get out of here we can't take another hit."

"What? Sally, listen."

"Damn it! No Duo, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Listen .. I know I can ."

"Onna !"

"Duo you heard.."

"Onna!"

"No really, I know I can.."

"Enough!" Proximity warnings started blaring. "Save your mindless babbling for later as I have been trying to tell you both for some moments now we have bigger problems." They stared at the radar.

Duo smiled coldly, "he's finally arrived arrogant bastard he wanted us to know this time." Wufei leaned forward flicking the controls to extend the sensors. "Dramatic entrances aside what I'm interested in is if that isn't Yuy out there just who the devil is it and why now?"

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

When Wing Zero suddenly appeared in the midst of the battle chaos ensued, sheer panic spread through both sides. The sight of the legendary Gundam long thought dead still inspired as much dread, and terror as it did awe. It cut a swath through the enemy in a momentum that was impossible to follow with speeds nothing could match much less get a lock on to shoot at. As many were destroyed from the sheer speed of Wing as there was from his weapons. When the battle ended, the few Earth and the Colonies soldiers left alive now wondered if this would be the moment that the massive machine turned on them. Wing Zero hovered effortlessly in front of the shielded station for what must have seemed forever then light lite the sky. When their sight returned nothing of the station remained. Duo whistled admiringly. With a snap of one wing, Wing Zero spun looming large and sinister before the ship.

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

"Commander.." Ramos voice shook. "Sir you need to see this." Carrington sighed in irritation before initiating the video feed. His mind went blank. He wasn't aware of standing. It was a straight out of his nightmares and brought to life once more. Miller said that Yuy was coming for him and like a fool he hadn't created a contingency plan in case this all went south. "Will the shield hold?"

"Sir, the shield will hold a blast capacity of.." Ramos stuttered. "We dont know I recommend evacuation now." Carrington smiled coldly as the green glow on the Gundam increased exponentially oddly enough he had always known that this Gundam would be the death of him. "To where?" There was a blinding light a second of heat then nothing.

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

Sally whispered, "tell me we have something left to shoot this thing with." Duo reached over stilling her hands. "Don't move, don't even breathe wrong. I'm telling you that isn't Heero. Wu tell me we can get a distress call out?"

"No, he gritted. Nothing we're on our own."

"How far out are reinforcements?"

"Too far."

Suddenly numbers flashed across the screen over and over the same set row upon row.. Duo continued to stare at the machine with cold dread if Heero was right about who was in Wing then he knew he was a goner. Because the first thing he would do if the positions were reversed was eliminate anyone that could take Relena from him. Heero had tried to tell him and he ignored him maybe it was wishful thinking on his part that he foolishly believed that there was nothing bigger or more bad ass than his lover out there. Now he knew differently. "Looks like coordinates," Wufei murmured. Wing Zero floated just beyond their craft for a moment longer then in a blink of an eye it was gone. Duo pulled his straining gaze away from where Wing had been and exhaled a shaky breath before reluctantly looking at the coordinates. He had a sinking feeling things just went from bad to worse.

"Let's go." Sally stared at him intently, "Duo we don't …"

"Wu?"

"Looks like an old colony way station that's been abandoned."

"What else you got?"

"Hm, nothing. That's as far as I can access. My clearance isn't high enough."

"Duo?"

"Hurry Sally, I got a bad feeling."

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

Relena turned her face into the crook of his neck letting her tears fall. Silently Hiro stroked her heaving back letting her mourn the deaths of so many and come to terms with the fact that nothing she could have done would have stopped it. He glanced over the panel to insure everything was as it should be, now was the hard part finding out if the woman he loved, the pacifist adored by an entire world could live with a killer. One that would have to kill again with no hesitation nor regret and with all probability it would be the man she loved.

Hiro shifted Relena to a more comfortable position as Wing gently entered Earth's atmosphere and felt a moment of regret that he couldn't give her more time to grieve. But the faster they disappeared the harder it would be for them to be traced. Add in the complication of a mecha the size of a skyscraper and sooner was definitely better than later. Wing slowly landed it was almost unnoticeable, still as subtle as it was his love felt it and lifted her head. Hiro cupped her cheek, slowly wiping tears with his thumb.

He opened his mouth but she placed a finger across his lips. "Where are we, she asked huskily?"

"Phoenix Islands in the pacific there are several of them uninhabited I wanted to give you the time to.."

Hiro grew silent. Relena smiled sweetly. "I love you Heero, I always have. Nothing has changed that." He slid his hand under her hair, gently cupped her neck pulling her forward to rest his forehead against hers, and revel in feelings the like of which he had never experienced before. He wanted to memorize it, store it in the computer like mind of his, so he would never forget the moment Relena became irrevocably his. Nothing or no one would take her away from him he would see to that.

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

Duo leaned his forehead on the bed near Heero's arm he was exhausted. A part of him dreaded Heero's awakening as much as he yearned for it. The fact that he wasn't dead was amazing if he hadn't been who he was he would have been by the time they found him. Duo still couldn't understand why the freak had chosen to allow Heero to live. The soft tap on the door had Duo lifting his head. Quatre and Trowa silently entered the room.

Duo stood moving toward Quatre he pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for coming.

"We were on our way as soon as we got word." Duo held out his hand and clasped Trowa's offered one.

"Trowa man, good it's good to see you."

They glanced toward the bed. "Heero?" Duo ran his hand over his hair and laughed hoarsely. "They say anytime now." Duo looked at Quatre's face searchingly. "Relena," he whispered.

"Duo." Quatre shook his head. "I've got people looking. Trowa has called in favors left and right we haven't given up."

"The feed?"

Quatre winced. "We suspect.. Duo is it possible?" Quatre sighed mournfully hating to bring more bad news.

"Duo, it's not a fake it is Relena beyond that we have no leads we couldn't get a trace, a point of origin anything we have nowhere to start until Heero wakes." Trowa said softly. Duo shook his head. "I refuse to believe she would quit like that and disappear." Duo swung around as the sheets rustled.

Heero struggled upright as Duo moved to him push him back down. "What the fuck Heero are you crazy? You almost bled to death pretend for once you're as human as the rest of us."

"No time," he muttered hoarsely. "How long?" The door swung silently open but they still turned as one looking fierce. The nurse hesitated. "Um gentlemen, I need you to step out for a few minutes so I can get Mr. Yuy's vitals and get him checked by his physician."

"Aw come on lady you got to be kidding me." Quartre grabbed his arm tugging him toward the door. "Duo please, she just wants what we all do come on let's get some coffee."

Quatre sighed as Duo hurried ahead of them they hadn't gotten him to stay long enough to eat something. He had a feeling this was about to get ugly he slid a glance at Trowa. He met his gaze thoughtfully. "All this makes a crazy kind of sense if this unknown element is Dr. J's Arc Angel."

"Yes," he acknowledged. Trowa grabbed his hand halting him for a moment. "That isn't the worst part Quatre and you sense it. If Heero can't find her neither one of them will ever be the same we will do what we can for them. That's all we can do." Trowa squeezed his hand gently before releasing it to enter Heero's room.

Heero's eyes snapped open as Duo shifted on the bed so he could see them all. Quatre sat in the chair as Trowa nodded at Heero then leaned against the wall. Quatre shifted restlessly. "Duo has caught you up?"

"Hai."

"Was it as we suspected?" Hero closed his eyes. "I see, and Relena's part in all this?" Heero eyes turned deadly. Quatre gasped. "The secret admirer, he's Relena's secret admirer? He's been under our very noses all along."

Duo shook his head, "but why take her it was over there was no need to..." Trowa shook his head he crossed his arms looking down. "Duo he wasn't pretending." Duo shot a look between them. "No!" Duo went to jump up and Heero grabbed his hand pulling him down. "NO! She wouldn't do that she loved us. She wouldn't hurt us like that."

"In some ways he is me," Heero gritted out angrily. "Duo, he forced his voice to soften. "She wouldn't know he could be my twin. It was like looking into a mirror."

"Unfortunately that does nothing for us as we are no closer to what he looks like than we were in the beginning. We know he is quite effective in desguises, does he even really look like Heero. Relena who should be a viable lead has gotten us no hits at all yet. Here she is one of the more recognized people in the universe and we can't find any trace of her."

"Heero there is no trace of Wing Zero." Quatre began hesitantly, "I don't understand how did he get access to Wing Zero?"

Heero laughed harshly. "Remember the unexplained time frame where Dr. J met with Relena? Somehow, someway, Relena used the Zero system." Trowa looked up. "Why?" Quatre shook his head speechless. "How is that possible Heero if she had she would have told Quatre believe me she never said a word."

Heero looked probingly at Quatre, "like she told him about Duo and I?" Duo sucked in a shocked breath. Quatre blinked a moment before meeting Duo's stunned gaze then Heero's.

"Wha. I don't. How?" Duo stuttered. "She never said a word, never acted like she knew.."

"No." Quatre said quietly, "she wouldn't have. Yes she knew." Quatre met Duo's shocked face. "She has known where Heero was for years."

"And you never said anything?" Trowa dropped his arms and straightened abruptly. "What would you have liked him to say Heero? Did you want him telling Relena your confidences?" Hero stared at him coldly. "No I didn't think so. So he kept your secrets and hers as best as he could and still stayed true to you all. You're not angry that Quatre didn't tell you. You're angry at yourself because you were a fool."

"Trowa." Quatre began gently. "No Quatre, it must be said. You and Duo both were fools and now you realize it when it's too late. You never tried to move beyond what happened to you. Duo you never once tried to protest that comfortable niche you let Heero force Relena into. You were so worried about Trevor. But it wasn't Trevor you had to worry about was it? Your crazy mentor lost control of you so he recreated another but he took it one step further. He improved on his perfect soldier. Tell Duo, Heero. Tell him why Relena is now within the ZERO system."

"Trowa." Quatre protested, "we don't know." Trowa smiled at him softly, "yes we do love your just too nice to say it."

Trowa looked cooly at Heero and Duo and shrugged. "No? All right J figured out your obsession with Relena and he used it. I'm guessing all he had to do to get her initial cooperation was tell her it was to help you. It was no secret how she felt about you. The only one that didn't know how you felt about her.. Was her. Still we are missing pieces of this puzzle but I bet you know. You had plenty of time lying in the lab to think. So tell us Heero why would Wing accept her within his systems?"

"What the fuck Trowa are you crazy?"

"I don't know Duo." Trowa answered softly, "am I crazy Heero?"

"No, your right he identified himself as 001. According to him J got tired of waiting for me to make the next evolution in my training. His solution was to create my replacement should I fail which he felt was imminent. Dr. J felt my eagerness to sacrifice myself for the mission had become self-destructive the result of my unwillingness or inability to deal with my emotional attachment to Relena. He theorized that I compensated by throwing myself into the extreme end of protecting her and her ideals of peace to the cost of everything else even myself."

"Heero." Duo began. He held his hand up for silence. "Initially 001 said he merely planned to determine what about Relena made me fail in my mission parameters which were insuring the stability of peace. You can't insure peace is safe if you are avoiding one of the major components to its ongoing success."

"Relena," Duo whispered. "Hai."

Trowa studied him silently. "He was enough like you that it back fired on him he fell in love with her."

"Love," Duo laughed harshly. "He doesn't know what love is he's a lab experiment." Trowa's brow arched. "He knew enough to take what he wanted, using Heero's identity to do it."

"What else did he say Heero?" Quatre asked gently.

"Trowa was correct J noticed my affection for Relena and got tired of waiting on me to act on it."

"I still don't." Heero placed his finger against Duo's lips.

"Wing Zero has always been in a class by its self. 001 said that the more we merge with the system the more human like qualities it assumes. Perhaps he is correct. He acquired Wing because their objectives were the same." Quatre tilted his head quizzically. Duo jumped up. "O hell please tell me you're not back to that?"

Heero watched Duo pace then met their quizzical gaze. "Wing gives off impressions. I can at times get a sense of emotion?"

You're saying when he wishes you can sense things from time to time with Wing Zero?" Quatre probed.

"Hai." Heero was silent a moment. "I think my feelings for Relena were." Duo groaned out loud. "God you're telling us your Gundam has a hard on for Relena and that's how Frankenstein stole not only the girl but the damn Gundam as well..."

He glared at Duo impatiently, "don't be ridiculous. For Wing Zero it is as simplistic as what is best and beneficial to continuing the objectives of peace successfully. It's always about the mission. It's always given the impression of curiosity about Relena probably due to my emotional component that is what I'm trying to tell you all."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Trowa is right, you're such a tool. Emotional component can't you admit it even now? You're in love with her. Christ let's cut through you tip toeing around this shit and just put it out there. Because the freaking Gundam recognized it before you Wing felt you needed her to become a more effective killing machine. When you didn't cooperate it got tired of waiting because the only way it can evolve into a more effective weapon is if you do."

"Still," Quatre said quietly. "What changed? Why cloak his presence now, yet allow you access previously if he no longer deemed you capable of evolving or fit to be his pilot as far back as then?"

"I went to Wing to try and find out about Arc Angel I merged with the Zero system. I believe 001 had already accessed Wing Zero at that point and had processed the attributes of Relena that are within Wing Zero. Had I not fought Wing Zero for control I think..." Quatre nodded sadly. "Wing Zero judged you and found you lacking unwilling to even try."

"Hai. 001 said my avoidance of her in the first place is what brought her to J's attention and Wing's. Relena ideals her commitment to peace made her worthy. Remember 001 was by his own words as obsessed as I was so he welcomed any kind of connection to Relena and had learned the final lesson Dr. J felt I had failed to assimilate so he was judged the more superior soldier."

Duo had been looking out the window. "If he is so superior why leave you alive? He had to know once he took Relena you wouldn't stop until he was dead." The silence stretched no one answered Duo turned looking at them. Trowa sighed he moved behind Quatre and gently started massaging his shoulders.

"Duo can't you guess?" Duo laughed coldly apparently not.

"You said Wing Zero showed up just as things for you all were at a mission critical point correct?" Duo stared at Quatre. "Go on."

"You got coordinates to go to Heero's location. Heero was wounded yes but had received medical treatment to sustain him until you arrived. The both of you dead would not be in his best interest. I haven't met him Duo so this is only speculation but Relena happy is a critical part of the plan that he has set into motion. The Gundam.. The Gundam apparently agrees with the objectives so this is why there is no trace of Wing Zero and well frankly why you're alive."

"Heero?" He slowly met Duo's eyes. "Think about everything he's done and the contempt with which he holds the Preventers… And… myself."

Duo's eyes widened. "He wants us to suffer." Heero tried to smile. "Me, he wants to suffer. You, he wants dead. I don't plan on accommodating his plans I'm going after him."

"Duo," Quatre said gently. "I know you're angry and hurt rightly so. You need to understand something he does love her…In his own unique way, true not a way we can understand of course. But to his mind set Heero had his chance numerous times and has wasted his opportunities every time. Even you.. Duo had plenty of chances to tell Relena all those things in your heart. But you chose to continue the silence."

"It doesn't make what he's doing right Q." His mouth twisted derisively.

"No," he sadly agreed. "It doesn't. But this is the true scope of his vengeance. The only one's hurting right now are us. We failed her on so many levels. We didn't protect her in a manner he deemed acceptable. And the final insult we made an entire worlds peace her sole responsibility. We haven't changed in all these years we didn't use the time she bought us to evolve. We were always counting on her to be there for the next crisis, instead of learning to come together as a united people. Now we have no choice because she's gone."

**_(_**_Space_**_)_**

Hiro stared out through Wing's monitor unable as yet to not check on her at least every five minutes. The sun turned her hair a golden brown as she tilted her face skyward worshiping the sun. A rosy glow had already appeared on her cheeks soon he would have to coax her to come into the shade she wasn't use to the intensity of the sun on her fair skin. A soft smile ghosted across his face at her unabashed enjoyment of the sand the sea and the sun. This was probably the first and only time she had ever taken just for herself since going into politics so many years ago.

The lights scrolling across Wing's console caught his eye. His expression became hard, cold, and dangerous. Others may have felt ridiculous talking to the machine but he more than most knew just how close a partnership they now had. "I know we have to go. He will be after us as soon if not already. The mess with the Preventers will slow him a bit but not much." His hand stretched stroking her image on the monitor. His lips twisted. "Yes. I knew I was going to have to eliminate him. But I considered there might be a slight possibility he would be satisfied with Maxwell if I saved him." The lights flickered again faster. The hand stroking the monitor clenched into a fist. "No, he agreed. Now there is no choice I'll simply have to kill them both, and anyone else that gets in our way." The light show slowed then went still as if satisfied.

The End

_I hope you found some enjoyment despite the incredibly long wait. And I know the ending was different since I definitely swing toward Rx1 or Rx1x2 but I wanted to see if I could do this just once where someone else other than the boys got the girl.. I'm sorry this sat on my computer so long but I really did wrestle with our guys triumphing in the end, then real life interfered. I finally decided to just share it as it was. So as usual no theft of characters no resemblance intended, nothing but pure fun for the sake of visiting our favorite characters once more yes there is some OC within but hopefully this to will be alright. And as always Thank you._


End file.
